The Past Fabricates The Future
by saadokana18
Summary: "Because you are the first one that opened up my heart, and showed me what is love." Misaki Fujihara, sent to Japan to help train Tsuna to become a better boss. But along the way, she falls in love with Hibari. But with her past yet to be revealed, memories that haunt her, the confusing past has tangled up her life. A Hibari x OC COMPLETE.
1. Misaki Fujihara

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

* * *

"Misaki, you are now ordered to go to Japan, and help train the boss of the 10th generation of Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn is there already. Someone will pick you up."

"Understood." Misaki nodded.

~Japan~

Misaki got of the plane, and went to go collect her luggage. After claiming her bags, she walked outside, searching for her name on the tags. "Fujihara Misaki," she read, and she walked over to the person. "Um, I'm Fujihara Misaki…"

"Ahh, Fujihara – san. I am Bianchi. I am here to pick you up, requested by Reborn-kun~"

"Ah, Reborn-san, how has he been?"

"Lovely," Bianchi smiled. Bianchi led her to a taxi, and they arrived at Tsuna's house. Bianchi turned the knob and opened the door. Instantly, Reborn came flying over, aiming a kick at Misaki's face. Misaki ducked.

"Reborn! Won't you stop doing that?"

"Not bad for my student," Reborn laughed. "Dame-Tsuna! Come meet your sister!" Tsuna stumbled down the stairs.

"My sister…?"

"She's one of my students that I have trained. Unfortunately, it was only a short period of time, and then I had to come to train you."

'She must have suffered through so much pain. Poor poor girl…' Tsuna thought. Reborn jumped and kicked him in the face.

"She was excellent," being able to read Tsuna's mind. "Misaki, you will attend school at Namimori-Chu, and help Tsuna. You'll spend your nights here."

"Alright, Reborn."

The next morning, Misaki woke up. "Hmm, hmm," humming while doing her daily routine.

"Follow Tsuna to school today."

"Yeah, sure thing. Why is he taking so long? Doesn't school start in like….6 minutes….?"

"I'M LATE! HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO KILL MEEE!" Tsuna rolled down the stairs. "Itai…." I sighed from the sight of him. He really needs some training.

"Well, let's go Tsunayoshi-kun," Misaki smiled, while lending her hand.

"Thanks…" Tsuna and Misaki walked out the door, and they saw Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Woman! What are you doing here?"

"Aha, don't be so mean Gokudera! Hi, I'm Yamamoto."

"Hey, I'm Fujihara Misaki. You guys can call me Misaki," I smiled.

"Uhh! We're going to be late! Let's be quick!" Tsuna squealed. We fast paced walked to school, but when Tsuna arrived, he just stood there panting, with his head down facing someone. "H-Hibari-san… Sorry we're late… we just got caught up, in um…" He trailed off.

"You Herbivores are breaking the school rules. Be prepared to be bitten to death." I stood at the side watching him take out tonfas.

"You Bastard! Don't you try harm the tenth!" Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna.

"Haha… Hibari, why don't we settle this another way?" Yamamoto smiled. Hibari smirked, and lifted his Tonfas, smashing into Gokudera, and he flew and hit the wall.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna shouted.

"One down." Hibari said. Yamamoto sweatdropped, and Hibari charged straight at him.

'Oh. Yamamoto-kun. You. Are. So. Screwed.' I thought. But Yamamoto managed to dodge a lot of his attacks, but finally, Hibari gave in a kick, and knocked Yamamoto out.

"Two Down." He then looked at Tsuna.

"HIII! H-Hibari san!"

"Hey!" I stood in front of Tsuna. "You! Hibari right? What's with beating up people when they come late for class?"

"Herbivores break rules. Herbivores gets punished." He replied.

"Tsuna, your guardians _are_quite weak…" she eyed at Tsuna. Tsuna was still shaking quite a bit, and I grabbed on his hand. "Well sorry for being late, but they won't next time." I started leading Tsuna into school grounds, but Hibari appeared right in front of me.

"I'm not finished," Hibari's eyes sharpened.

"You're going to beat up a girl?" I shooked my head.

"There is no difference between females and males. They're all Herbivores."

"Hey. I eat meat," I talked back.

"Misaki… Shh…" Tsuna whispered. Hibari lifted his tonfas and charged at both of us. I pushed Tsuna away, and leaned left, dodging him.

"Woa~" he smirked. He turned, and sprinted towards me.

"Hey! Not fair! I don't have a weapon!" I scanned around quickly, and ran towards Yamamoto. I took his baseball bat, and held it like a sword. Hibari and I clashed, and he was offense, and I as defense. Finally, my grip loosened, and the baseball bat came flying out of my hands. Shit. He aimed for me right in the stomach, but I fell back on purpose, to dodge it. I was now sitting on the floor, panting. Hibari kneeled down, closer to me.

"Not bad…" he smirked. I continued breathing, catching my breath. This was it. He was going to hit me hard, and it probably would bruise me badly enough to send me to the hospital. C'mon. This was just my second day at Japan… I looked at him, but he stood up.

"I had my fun," and he left. Tsuna just stared at me, amazed at the fact I could fight.

"Misaki-chan… You're amazing…"

I smiled, "You know Reborn… He's an… amazing hitman…" And I stood up. I guess I'll bring Gokudera and Yamamoto-kun to the Infirmary. Tsuna nodded. He walked towards them both, trying to pick them up. "Ah! Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll clean up, you must get to class now."

"Ahh… Alright then…"Believing Misaki was capable to carry them both, he left. I carried both Gokudera and Yamamoto on my shoulders and started carrying them into the school. They were getting quite heavy, and it was very tiring. Further more, I didn't even know where the Infirmary was. Just then, I heard someone walking towards me.

"Misaki...?" I turned back, and I saw the person I knew so well, with gorgeous blonde hair. "Dino-kun!" I smiled and dropped both Yamamoto and Gokudera and went over and gave him a big hug.

"Haha… Misaki. I missed you too… Now… where are you brining Gokudera and Yamamoto?"

"Huh? You know them?" I questioned.

"Of course, Tsuna is my 'little brother,'" Dino smiled.

"Ahh, I see I see… Um, do you happen to know where the Infirmary is?" Dino started laughing. "Dino-kun…?"

"Of course I know where the Infirmary is! My student always sends people to the infirmary… speaking of which… um... Wait… Is it Hibari who beat them up…?"

"Ah! How do you know?"

"Hahaha… Kyoya… He never stops does he... Well, here, I'll bring you to the Infirmary." Dino flung both Yamamoto and Gokudera on his shoulders and carried them up the stairs. I followed him, and he dropped them off at the infirmary. "There we go. Now would you like to follow me and see Kyoya?"

"Kyoya…?"I raised my eyebrows.

"Haha, Hibari I mean."

"Oh. Um. Well, if you're by my side, I guess it will be fine…"

Dino knocked on the door of the Reception room and we heard a voice, "Come in…" When we walked in, Hibari stood up immediately, drawing his tonfas out.

"Ahh! Kyoya… What's with the tonfas… I'm just here to visit…" Hibari growled, and put his tonfas away. I stared at him, and he stared back at me.

"What are you looking at Herbivore?"

"What's with your attitude?" I growled back. Hibari took out his tonfas again and charged at me. Just then Reborn jumped out of nowhere on to my shoulders.

"Reborn?" I looked at him.

"Infant…" Hibari lowered his tonfas.

"Ahh, so you've met my student Misaki already. She's excellent." Reborn smirked.

"Ah! Reborn!" Dino said, stunned.

"Ahh, Dino's here as well. Now get out." Dino frowned, but did as he said.

"Infant… are you here to fight me…?"

"No. I have a request actually."

"Hn…?" Hibari was curious. A request from the infant. What could it be?

"Well, Misaki came to Japan to help train Tsuna, but I don't want too much people at Tsuna's house. I'm requesting her stay at your place."

"No." Hibari said.

"Reborn! I don't want too!" I shouted.

Reborn ignored me, "She's an excellent student. She won't cause you much trouble."

"So what. Why would I want her over?" Hibari mumbled.

"Because you can use her as a beanbag, and beat the crap out of her."

"REBORN!" I shouted. Hibari smirked at the thought. Wouldn't that be nice… Someone to beat the crap out of everyday…

"Reborn! Listen to me! I don't want to!"

"It's not your decision Misaki."

"But! Why his house! I don't even know him!" I yelled.

"He's Hibari Kyoya. Chairman of the Disciplinary committee, and also Tsuna's cloud guardian. Now you know him." Reborn replied. I couldn't say anything. Once Reborn said something, I never could go against him. It's not that I didn't dare to. It's just that I don't know how.

"Reborn… I… I… Fine…" I lowered my head.

"Tetsuya will pick her up will he?" Reborn looked at Hibari.

"Hn…" and he nodded.

* * *

That was the first chapter… Wasn't too bad was it? Please review and give me some feedback if possible! ((((:


	2. Hibari Kyoya

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

* * *

School ended. Now, I had to go home, pick up my stuff, and move into Hibari's house. Tetsuya arrived at Tsuna's house, ready to pick me up. I walked out the door and Tetsuya opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Your welcome, Fujihara-san," and we drove off to his house. I rang Hibari's doorbell, and he came to the door. I sharpened my eyes, but he just grinned. Reborn's purpose was not really just for him to beat the crap out of me, but actually for me to try train him. How troublesome. I dropped my bags on the floor, and Hibari eyed at the bags.

"I just moved in, so you can beat me tomorrow. I'm tired," and I walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge.

"Herbivore. Hands off my property."

"It's _ours_now. Not just yours."

I looked through and found a can of soda. I popped it open, and started drinking it.

"…" Hibari started kicking my bags, into a room.

"… Is that my room…?" I asked, looking at my poor bags being kicked.

"Hn…" He nodded. I entered the room, and I found it unexpectedly clean.

"Wow…Quite neat here…" I looked around.

"Hn… The infant did say you were my… bean bag…I could beat the crap out of you any second…" I turned around and stared at him.

"What the crap? Why would you want to do that anyways?"

"…" He took out his tonfas, and got into a battle stance.

"I prefer no weapons… hand to hand combat… so no one gets hurt… Will you do the same please?"

Hibari grunted, and said, "No."

"…Alright…" I sprinted towards him and threw a punch at him, as he dodged to the side, I grabbed both of his tonfas.

"Woa~" But he sent a kick at me, and I stumbled backwards. I repelled myself of the wall, and caught my balance. When I looked back at Hibari, he was only a meter away from me, with his tonfas up, preparing to strike. Think fast Misaki! I thought to myself. I dodged to the right, but he moved his foot towards me, and I tripped on the floor. Now, he has gotten me pinned down. He squatted right before my eyes, with the cool touch of his tonfas at the back of my neck. He lifted my chin a bit with one of his tonfas and looked at me.

"Too weak…" He grinned.

What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. Him. Oh well, that's it. I can't let him beat the crap out of me, I mean, I am Reborn's student after all! Out of nowhere, a shade of indigo started to form, and we were surrounded by mist. I grinned, and vanished, only appearing behind him, with my arm around his neck.

"Got cha." But unexpectedly, Hibari carried my whole body, and flipped me over, and now he had his arms around my neck. I felt like I could get strangled any second, and die this miserable death.  
Hibari smirked, once again.

"Mist user hm? That will increase my hatred towards you." I grabbed on his hands, trying to free loose, but his grip was strong, and I couldn't make him budge.

"Hey! Not fair! I just got here and I'm tired as hell. Let go!" I struggled. But Hibari did not move. Instead, lifted his tonfa, smirked, and whacked it against my side. I flew, and hit his couch.

"Owww~" I squeaked.

I saw Hibari's lips fold upwards, as he said, "We'll continue this tomorrow," and he walked into his own room.

Stupid Hibari. Why do you want to fight anyways? Gosh, I didn't do anything bad to you… not really. Yeah, you get the point. But overall, I guess he wasn't too bad. I mean, he has a lean but muscular build, and he does look quite hot.

I went into my room, and checked my phone, seeing that there was one message. It was from Dino-kun! I clicked open, and the message read

_Misaki-chan, how's staying at Kyoya's? So far so good? Love to hear from you~ Dino._  
Aww, Dino's so sweet.  
I texted back saying  
_Ehh, I don't know… Hibari is one weird guy. At times, I don't really understand him, but whatever, hope to get along with him fine. He's quite hot anyways. (: Thanks for asking, love to hear from you too~ Misaki._I smiled.

Back at Hibari's room, he got a message from Dino as well. Opening the text he saw the words  
_Kyoya~ How's Misaki? Treat her well, she's my…favorite. Don't go too hard on her! Dino.  
_

Hibari sighed. How annoying… But, he texted back anyways.  
_Hn... Interesting Herbivore. _End of message. Dino looked as his phone instantly, as he got his replies. He chuckled after seeing both of them.  
"I wonder if they will get along?"

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry for the short chapter! But the next one will be a little longer. (:  
I'm not that great at fighting scenes, but whatever. Hope it will get along just fine.

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Hesitation and Assistance

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

* * *

Sorry if there are spacing problems…

Next morning, Misaki got a call from Reborn. "Misaki, there's some trouble in the lands of Kokuyo, please get rid of the trouble."

"Understood, Reborn-san."

Misaki closed her phone and walked out of her room. Glancing around, only seeing Hibari lie on the couch. He glared at me, and questioned, "Where you going?"

"Umm, somewhere," and I walked out of the house.

Rushing to Kokuyo lands, I saw a bunch of rubbish thrown everywhere, and I saw a gang of people, with tattoos, and cigarettes in their hands. One of them looked over, and smirked.

"Hey girl, c'mon over," he whistled. Scanning around, I saw none of them were holding weapons, but I reluctantly, went forwards.

"Such an obedient one here. Now, come closer," he smiled devilishly. Not much afraid of them, I did what they said, and stepped closer.

"So how old are you, and what's your name girl?"

I raised my eyebrows but replied, "Misaki, 16."

"Oh? 16? Cute," All of their eyes scanned me from head to toe. A little uncomfortable, I stepped backwards, but someone was behind me already. He put both of his hands on my shoulders, only finding me kicking him, causing him to fall backwards. With the sudden movement, the whole gang turned towards me, and got in some sort of battle stance.

"Oh. Sorry, I just don't feel to comfortable with someone touching me," I smiled innocently.

"Hohoho… How cute," one of the ones with a more masculine build crept closer to me.

This one I was a bit afraid of, and I slowly backed away, except he grabbed my wrist, and damn, he has a strong grip! _Think Misaki, think. Calm down, and don't struggle._

"Hey, can you let go a bit? It kind of hurts," I pleaded.

Only seeing him smile, he soften his grip.

"Gotcha," I winked, and kicked him right in the stomach.

"Argh!" He stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach.

"Get her boys!" He shouted, as he held himself against a bench.

5 of them closed in on me, and tried to punch me. With some dodges and ducks with my good reflexes, I dodged most of their moves, but got bruised by a few. Actually, I even got 3 cuts, because someone had something sharp of some sort. Don't know right now, but hopefully, they aren't that deep. And pain? Nah, I can endure pain. Even though I beat down the 5, there were more coming, and I wasn't expecting this much. _That's it._I lit my flames, and a mist of blue, surrounded us. They looked around with questioned faces, but charged forward at me. Except, as they got in a radius of 10 meters around me, they couldn't see anymore.

"Concealing mist," I smiled. But suddenly, I felt someone grab my ankle, and I tried to break free under shock. I did manage to get loose, but I sprained my ankle. _Crap. This is going to take a few days to heal…_But otherwise, I threw a few more punches, and around me, were all collapsed bodies. I inhaled, and exhaled, then sighed. I can't believe I managed to get hurt. I guess I underestimated my enemies, as I thought they only had a few people… Now… I need to get back to Hibari's house.

I walked slowly, but each step pained my ankle. I should get it bandaged, after I get home. I rung the doorbell, and waited for a reply. I heard footsteps, and the door finally opened. I held on the doorknob, and slowly walked in.

Hibari, notice I was limping and asked, "What's with your foot?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, it's nothing." But just as I said so, I slipped upon his slippery floor, and couldn't do anything, as one of my feet were basically paralyzed.

"Woah!" I yelped, but Hibari caught me, and I landed in his arms, against his chest.

"Ah, sorry for that…" I tried to balance myself, hands on his arms, to help me, and he shockingly stood there to help me out.

"Ahh, sumimasen, but may you help me get to my room?"

"Hn…" And he nodded.

"Thanks." I slowly walked towards my room, holding on him as support, and step by step, I got closer. Finally, I sat down on my bed. "Thanks for helping me out, but, well… Sorry to ask, but, could you get me some bandages?"

I saw him hesitate, so I quickly said, "Oh, if it's too big of a fuss, it's fine. I can go buy some myself…"

More silence.

"Haha... It's alright, thanks anyways…" But suddenly, I was lifted up, and carried outside my room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't reply, but simply carried me into his room.

"Hey! Where you going?" A little worried. He carefully dropped me on his bed, and moved to a cabinet. I looked at each of his movements, trying to predict what he was going to do. But out of the cabinet, he took out a first aid toolbox. Ah. Bandages. He brought me here to get me bandages…

"Here," he placed the box beside me.

"Thank you so much!" I quickly took a small bow, and then turned my focus towards the first aid box. Opening it up, I saw small bundles of bandages, neatly rolled up.

_Bruises, cuts, sprained ankle_. _ Which one should I treat first?_ _Cuts it is…_ I rolled up my left sleeve, revealing quite a deep cut, and there were blood stains on my sleeve.

Hibari's eyebrows raised, and stared at the cut.

"I thought you only had a sprained ankle…" He muttered.

"Ahaha… no… it's not… just that…" I smiled. Trying to wrap the bandage around my arm, I found it quite troublesome, as I could only wrap it with one hand.

Unexpectedly, Hibari walked up closer, and helped me wrap the bandage around my arm, and taped it with some of that special first aid tape stuff.

"Thanks." But then, I lifted my shirt a little, revealing my waist, with a somewhat large cut, and a small cut right under.

Hibari's eyes widened at the sight. _What did she do_? He thought in his mind.

I moved my thumb, smearing the blood. I touched the wound and winced.

"Ah… How troublesome…" I reached my hands towards the first aid toolkit to get some more bandages. I rolled it out, and started to surround my waist. But when I motioned my hands towards the back, trying to wrap the bandage, the roll dropped out of my hands, and rolled a few centimeters away.

I turned back, trying to get it, but Hibari took the bandages, and muttered, "Let me help you…"

He sat down, and took the bandage out of my hands, and wrapped it around my waist. Each time his hands motioned around my waist, I felt my heart beat faster. Though I wasn't blushing, (and glad that I didn't) I felt a little awkward, as I usually handle all this by myself. He finished off, by putting taping on some of that special first aid tape stuff again.

"Ahh… Thank you very much. I tried to stand up, but to no avail, I dropped back onto the bed. I couldn't really walk, as my left foot would hurt. _Damn this foot. _ I sighed.

"Um, Hibari, can you bring me my phone?" I asked.

"… Where is it…" He muttered.

"Um, in my room, on the table, next to the bed.

"…Alright…" He stood up, and walked out of the room. Hibari entered my room, eyeing around, and saw the phone. Out of curiosity, he opened it up, and saw Dino's name, only seeing a message to go along with it…

_|| Ehh, I don't know… Hibari is one weird guy. At times, I don't really understand him, but whatever, hope to get along with him fine. _"Che, same to you…" Hibari mumbled. _He's quite hot anyways. (: _At this, Hibari's eyes widened. Hot…? _Thanks for asking, love to hear from you too~ Misaki. ||_

Feeling the slightest bit of awkwardness, he walked back into his room, handing my phone me. "Thanks." I rapidly pushed on some buttons, and then held my phone against my ears. It beeped for a while, and then it finally got picked up.

"Hey! Dino-kun~" I said out loud. Hibari raised his eyebrows, but stood still.

"Hey Misa-chan, how's it going? Kyoya treating you nicely?" Hibari, curious at what Dino was saying, but of course, he couldn't hear.

"Haha, it's okay, but um, you mind if you could come over?" Hibari frowned a bit at this point.

"Hm? What is it Misa-chan?"

"Well, you see, I kind of sprained my ankle, and I would like to buy some supplies… so, like, yeah…"

"Ahaha…" Dino started to say, but Hibari grabed my phone out of my hands, and said, "Don't come over," and he ended the call.

I stared blankly at him, but didn't burst out in anger. (Good thing I didn't.)

"Uh... Why did you do that for…?"

"…" hesitant to his response, but then said, "There's no need for such a fuss. That herbivore is annoying anyways."

I raised my eyebrows in a questioned look, and asked, "Well, how am I going to get my supplies then…?"

"…I don't know. You'll live without them." He looked away. Hibari didn't know why, but when he looked directly into her eyes, he felt something.

"… Uh, I kinda need my supplies…"

Hibari knew I couldn't really go anywhere myself, so he offered, "What supplies do you need? Tetsuya could get them for you."

"…Uh…" I hesitated. _ Let's see… I needed toothbrushes, toothpaste, other toiletries, snacks, food, food, and more food. How am I supposed to tell him that…?_ _I'll be a pig in his eyes.  
_

I sighed, and asked, "Eh, can I go with Kusakabe-san then?"

He looked at my foot, and replied with a quick short, "No."

"Uhh…" I held my chin.

"What is it? Just tell me what you need," he demanded.

"Well… Umm, there's a lot I need, so maybe I should just go pick them out myself… so um… yeah…"

Hibari let out a sigh. "I'll bring you there then." _Hibari…Bringing me to get a ton of stuff and food of course… Uhh, whatever, that'll do…_So I nodded.

"Let's go now then." He muttered.

"Alright."

* * *

Tada~ Done.

Thanks for the people who reviewed (::::

Oh, more reviews are appreciated. xD


	4. Tears and Lollipops

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

* * *

Hibari and I got on his car, and I sat next to him in the front seat, driving to the convenience store. Both of us got out of the car, and I slowly walked in the store. My eyes diverted to the food section, and I felt butterflies bursting from my stomach. _Food…Lovely food…_ I smiled at the thought. I limped over to the shelves, taking a basket on the way, and threw a few bags of chips, cookies, and chocolate into the basket. Hibari looked at the basket, and then to me, then back to the basket, then back to me. I noticed this and I asked, "What?"

"…" No reply.

I ignored him, and went on to the drinks section. Soda, juice, water. Moved on, to the toiletries. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouth rinse, etc. Slowly walking to the cashier, I took out all the stuff in the basket, and waited for the cost to be calculated.

"That would be 2500 yen," the lady said.

I took some cash out of my wallet, and handed to her. Waiting for the change, I asked Hibari what would he like to eat for dinner. I mean, it was 8pm already. I had a long day. After the lady handed me over the change, I stuffed it neatly in my wallet, and lifted up the bag of stuff, mostly comprised with food. Hibari raised his eyebrows, and I turned away from his face.

Walking so very slowly back into his car, I asked him again, "So… where you want to go for dinner?"

"…Anywhere…"

"Hmm… who's treating?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"You are," he grunted.

"What?"

"I brought you to the convenience store. Fair enough for you to treat me for dinner."

"Fine…" I replied. Weird enough, he stopped in front of a sushi place. _So I see how it is… you pick where we eat, and I pay… nice… _We got off the car once again, and I slowly walked towards Hibari, as he was standing there… waiting for… me? This sprained ankle is really inconvenient.

"Ne, Hibari, you mind if you support me a little?" I asked casually.

"…No," he rolled his eyes. He turned to the door, and entered, walking towards the seats and sitting down. I trailed behind him, and managed to get next to him. I sat down to the left of him, and looked at the sushi going around, on the sushi trail thingy.

First of all, I looked at the prices of the different types of plates, and said, "Hibari. You are only allowed to eat red and yellow plates."

He grunted, but said nothing. Hopefully, that meant okay. But the first dish he took was a golden plate, which was the most expensive one!

"Hey!" I snapped at him.

"…Just eat up. I'll pay…" He muttered. I lightened up after hearing those words.

"Hehheh, alright then," I grinned. I took all the different types of sushi I wanted, ranging from salmon to tuna, to eel, to scallop, to sea urchin, etc. I counted up my plates after I was full. 13 plates… That's 26 pieces of sushi I ate…

"Neh… Hibari… Is this really alright…?"

"…What...?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Umm… Like you paying all of that… and yeah…" I looked at my stacked plates, then to his… He had around like… Wait, let me count… 4 plates…

"…Are you done…?"

"Um, yeah… and, you are as well…?" He ignored me, and called the servicers, and took out some cash.

"Keep the change," and he stood up. I did the same, and followed behind him. We got back into his car, and drove back home.

I somewhat limped, as he opened the door, and I brushed past him. "Aiyoo!" I screamed as I just realized something.

"What…?" Hibari grunted.

"Neh… Ano… well, I kinda want to go buy something Hibari~ Can you bring me?"

"…No," he mumbled.

"Nehh! Please, c'mon," I frowned.

"No."

"…Fine... Kyoya~~~ can you pleasseeeeeeeeee bring me to buy something? Neh?" I smiled sweetly. Inside, shivers ran through my spine. That was so unlike me.  
I bet Hibari had the same feeling. Freaky.

"No."

"I even said please…" I sighed. Walked towards him, and tugged his sleeve. "Please? Like I'm begging you."

Hibari sighed, "Alright. What do you want? I'll go get it. You'll just stay here. I'm not driving you."

I looked at him and smile, "Yeah sure, whatever. Well, could you umm, get me some… lollipops?"

"…" I got the feeling he didn't want to talk to me, because he just got out of the house and slammed the door right at me. _Not the best time to get lollipops huh? Hey, I needed them… For a reason…_

Hibari decided to walk to the convenience store, as he actually hated the smell of his car. Oh my god, what the hell was he doing, wasting his time on this weak and useless girl. He sighed to himself, as he stood in front of the cashier, buying a handful of lollipops. Approximately 15. Yes. That was it. She owes him. He stepped out of the convenience store, but droplets of water were falling on his head. Oh god. And it was raining. He grunted, and kept walking, except the rain just started getting harder and harder, and his hair was now damp and flat, sticking to his cheeks. But Hibari didn't pick up his pace; he didn't want to avoid the rain like he was running away from it. His black jacket was soaked as well, starting to get the white dress shirt wet as well. It was getting cold, and his shirt was starting to turn a little transparent. His house was down the road.

I was actually worried. I never expected it to rain. Oh, what a bad decision to have Hibari go buy lollipops… I sat near the door, waiting for him to come back. Oh man… Oh man… Shouldn't have told him to… And then the door slammed open. I was taken by surprise, and slumped back in my chair a bit farther. I scanned him from head to toe… Oh hell, he was wet. He threw the lollipops at me, which I dodged, but it scattered all on the floor. Taking his jacket off, he put it on a rack, walked to the dinning chairs and sat down. I was kind of ashamed of myself. Kind of. So I decided it was just a good deed. I went to the bathroom and got a towel, while Hibari started unbuttoning his shirt one by one. When I turned my eyes back to him, he was shirtless, hands rubbing on his temples. I walked towards him, and started drying his back, by putting one hand on his shoulders, and taking the other hand, rubbing his back with the towel. He somewhat moved, and his eyes widened. Of course, I couldn't see, but just continued rubbing his back. He didn't say anything, so I guess he was okay with it.

_Done. His back is all dry now. Front time…_I walked around him, so I was standing right in front of him. I gently rubbed the towel on his head first, but he looked up and glared at me.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "If you're not comfortable with this, you can do it yourself."

– Silence –

But suddenly, he grabbed the towel, and pushed me away. I stumbled backwards a bit, but caught my balance.

"What the hell? You didn't have to do that," I turned around and went to pick up the lollipops that he threw on the ground. _And I thought Hibari was somewhat nice._ I dismissed the thoughts, and marched into my room. Closed it. _Yeah, I don't slam doors, I'm nice._

Hibari glanced at my door and shrugged. What the heck. He got soaked because of her. He took the towel and rubbed his hair, drying it quite a bit, and then dropped the towel in the bathroom counter.

"Damn, I don't think I should have yelled at him out there. I was why he got soaked anyways…" I muttered to myself. I got my clothes, heading to the bathroom for a shower. I past Hibari, but he never looked up at me. _Oh damn, I got him mad did I?_

It was 11pm, and I decided I should go to bed. Hibari was in his room already doing who knows what. I snuggled up in my bed and closed my eyes.

Suddenly… 'AHH!" I screamed, and instantly bounced up. Tears were streaming down my face, and I covered my ears. _Lollipop…Lollipop… Get lollipop…_I reached to the desk beside my bed and took any random lollipop, ripping the wrapper of it and shoved it in my mouth, and sucked. _Calm down… That was just a dream… Just a dream… _I got up from my bed, and walked to the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of water. I gulped in down quickly, and washed the glass cup. I walked back into my room, and tried to sleep. Nope, couldn't. Just couldn't. I felt so alone, unsecure. Next, I did something I've never done. Right now, I live with someone, not like how I used to in Italy. I took my blankets and pillow, dragging myself across the living room, and placed it next to Hibari's door. I shall sleep next to his door tonight. At least I will feel safer. Maybe. I lay on my blanket, and wrapped it around myself. Hibari, as the light sleeper he was, heard of course. Curious about what she was screaming about, he thought if he wanted to go check it out. After quite a while of thinking, he decided he wanted to see what was going on. He slipped on his slippers, and opened the door of his bedroom. Only seeing Misaki kind of falling backwards, but used her hands to support herself.

"Woah…" I tilted my head upwards, and saw Hibari looking down at me.

"Ehh…Hi…"

"…And what do you think you're doing?" He questioned me.

"Um, bad dreams." He noticed I was sucking on a lollipop. (Yeah, still)

"…What's with the lollipop?"

"Uh. It… makes me less stressed? I don't know. No need to know," I shrugged.

"…And…you're sleeping next to my door?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It feels more safe! I mean, like yeah. Don't mind me, I'll just stay here for the night."

He sighed. "It's warmer inside here," he opened the door wider.

"…I…can…?"

"In or not?" he said feeling slightly annoyed.

I didn't say anything, and just moved my blankets and pillow inside his room. I looked around his room, but it wasn't special or anything. I was slightly disappointed in fact. I thought his room would be… well… more… Nevermind. He crawled back into his bed, and dropped on the bed, closing his eyes. I did the same as I did outside, wrapped myself against the blankets, and slept. Except, I couldn't sleep at all in this position. The floor was rather hard after I laid on it for a while. I sat up, leaned against his bed, while putting my pillow on his bed. _Ahh, much better_. I fell asleep very soon. Except later on, Hibari woke up. Don't know why. He just did. He notice there was a bit of… water(?) On my pillow. He looked at me, and saw streams of tears trickling down my cheeks. What? What was that? She's crying? When she's asleep? He shook me on the shoulders, and I screamed. Again.  
I woke up immediately, and started panting.

"Lollipop… Lollipop…" I murmured. "Where's my lollipop? Where! Where?" I started to shake quite violently. Hibari surprised at my reaction, decided to go get a lollipop to stop my fidgeting. He was almost going to open the door, but I grabbed him by the ankle.

"No… Don't leave… Please…" I started shaking even harder. Hibari hesitated, and stopped moving.

"…What's wrong?"

"Don't leave… please… Don't… Don't… Don't hurt me…"

_What was she talking about? _He sighed, and kneeled down.

"What's wrong?" Honestly, he didn't like himself at the moment. He was repeating himself, which he hated. But at this, well this kind of situation, he guessed it was needed. I threw my arms around him, and started crying.

"…" He decided to remain silent. I calmed down quite quickly, and let go of him.

"…Ah…Hibari…Sorry…I didn't mean to cling on you…" I wiped some of my tears with the back of my hand.

"Sorry if that scared you… or well…"_Hibari's not scared of anything… _"If that caused you any… uh… inconvenience…" I lowered my head.

Hibari, though hating to repeat himself, was curious and asked, "What's wrong?"

I blinked at him for a second, and said, "Well… If you want to know…"

* * *

Done~

Some of Misaki's past will be revealed in the next chapter. _Some_. (:  
Reviews are appreciated! Rawr (:


	5. Past and Present

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Sorry if this was a slow update... ):  
But school's over now, so updates should go faster... :)

Anyways...

This chapter reveals some of Misaki's past…

* * *

"So…" I took a deep breath and sighed.

- Flashback -

It happened 2 years ago, when I was 13. My brother, (well stepbrother, but we're so close in terms, I just call him as my brother.) brought me to an amusement park. We went on many different rides, and that was one of the best days of my life. My brother was 16 years old and he would go and buy me a lot of food. There was also a lollipop stand in the park. My brother led me over, and got me a really big one.

"Misa. Eat this. It's one of my favorite treats. I used to eat this a lot. Eat up. Tell oni-chan how it is."

I nodded obediently, and licked the lollipop. It was too big to fit in my mouth. I fell in love with it instantly. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and it had some type of… I don't know how to describe taste. It was just… good. No. Tasty. Wrong again. It was delicious.

"This is what you want to grow up to be Misa. You must be sweet, but not too sweet. Be good, then be better, then turn yourself into the person you want to be."

I nodded. "Neh… Ryuu... (brother's name) When do you think I can become like a professional hitman? Like… better than you…"

"Haha! Misaki. You still got lots to learn you know? A professional hitman is… nothing like me… No… Misa. Oni-chan won't let you become a professional hitman…" He replied.

"What? Why not?" I somewhat shouted.

"Haha… Misaki… A hitman… is someone… well… basically, you can't hold any feelings…"

"What? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's actually quite sad to be a hitman… Remember. Like this lollipop. You like it right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Like this lollipop, it's already very good. It probably could be better if the design was more appealing, but it's good enough. In life, you strive to become better. But when it's enough, it's enough. Don't be greedy and become more than… what you really need. A hitman… You… Misaki. You don't need to become a professional hitman. I just hope for you to become someone that is capable of protecting themselves, and know when to stop. Remember. Know when to stop. There's always a point in life where you have to let something go," Ryuu patted my head.

"Um… Why can't I become someone… even better? Like, if I CAN do better, why shouldn't I?"

Ryuu sighed. "Misaki. Sometimes in life, there are always some things you can do better. But sometimes, when you try to achieve it, well, it… how do you say… it breaks apart. You gain, but you lose. It's, not worth it… Remember… there's a point where you need to let go. It might be better to do so. Like what I said about the lollipops… If you… can understand what I mean…"

"I…guess…" Just then, wind blew, and there were things flying everywhere. "What's happening?" I screamed.

"Shh, stay close," my brother told me. He grabbed my wrist and stood close to me.

But then a person came charging at me, and my brother couldn't do anything, to protect me, unless he did this. And he did it. He shoved me aside and replaced my spot with him, and that's how a knife got impaled into his waist.

"Ryuu!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Run! Misa! Run!"

"NO! Ryuu!"

"MISAKI FUJIHARA! RUN RIGHT NOW. GO AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Noo! Ryuu… I'm not leaving you alone!" I started sobbing. The guy with the knife started to try fight Ryuu, and Ryuu was fighting back.

"Misa… Remember… Let go… Right now it's your life and your soul that you're risking on. Don't worry… Oni-chan will be fine… Go now… Go… Let go of me… You are more important… Run… Run!"

"Ryuu…" I didn't move, but cried even harder on the spot.

"ARE YOU FRICKEN GOD DAMN GOING TO GO OR NOT? YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW? OH MOTHER! FRICKELY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW!" Ryuu yelled at me for the first time of his life.

It was for my good… and I ran, only tuning around, seeing 2 other people against him, slicing him in the thigh, and blood squirted out everywhere… and… that high pitch scream… that… immense amount of blood that gushed out everywhere… Ryuu… I wouldn't see him… I wouldn't see him… again… ever…

-Flashback End—

I started weeping again, and rubbed my tears. "And now and then I have these dreams… I see that scene over and over again… where my brother screams, and all that blood pouring everywhere… I know he didn't make it… that's too much… even for my brother… that's… just… violent… And these lollipops… it makes me… recall of the older times… the more happy memories… that my brother and I shared… It gives me warmth… one way or another…"

Hibari remained silent.

"But…sometimes… I'm the one he's after… I don't know why… Well… Nevermind. But in my mind, I see Ryuu smirking, and it kinda… haunts… me… Ahh, gomene…" I rub away my tears. "That wasn't very interesting huh? Sorry to bore you out…"

"…"

–silence–

"Eto… Can I stay here tonight…? Anou…? Or, am I annoying you…?

"…Do whatever you want," and Hibari crawled back onto his bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a bit. Not being able to sleep just yet. Oh, and what I told Hibari just there… Well, how should I say? It wasn't the _whole_ story. That was just like…. 1/5 of it?

- Flashback -

I cried and cried for I don't know how long, but it seemed like ages to me. I hid underneath one of the trees Ryuu and I used to hang around very often. What would happen to Ryuu? Would I really never see him again? I know he's been trained, and was excellent in combat skills, but could he really take on 3 people? I've never actually seen any fighting, because I would always be led to somewhere else, heck, not even come along with Ryuu, for whatever he did behind my back. But I'm so worried for him. Ryuu… Ryuu… He is a guy I actually like… I started developing a crush on him… I know. Sounds wrong. But he's not my brother or anything. He's my _stepbrother_. Non biologically related right? But I know he would never like me. He treated me as his little sister only. Heck, maybe just a baby. I curled myself into a ball, and sobbed silently to myself. But then, my cell phone rang. I decided to ignore it, but what happen if it was something important? I debated against myself and finally decided I should pick up.

"Moshi moshi…?" I hiccupped.

"…Misaki?"

For a second, I was astonished at what I heard.

"…" –Silence –

"…Misa…chan?"

"…Ryuu…? Is that… you…?" I wiped away my tears.

"Haha… Misaki… your alright… good to hear…"

"Ryuu! Where are you? Are you alright? Come back!"

"…" –silence –

"Ryuu…? Are you alright…? What's the matter?" I started to get worried, and brought my hands to my chest.

"…Misa…I made a deal…"

"What deal…?" I bit my lip.

"…An exchange… for your safety… with me…"

"What? What are you saying? What do you mean by exchange for my safety…? With you…?" My body began to tremble.

"You see… As long as I work under their order… You will be kept safe…"

"No…No…No! Please! Come back! I don't care! They can take my life away! Please! Come back… Ryuu…" I started crying again.

"Misa… It's for your good… You're… the most important person in the world to me…"

Those words touched my heart.

-Silence –

"Misa…?"

"Uh, yes? Sorry? What did you say?" I heard him chuckle.

"You're the most important person… Well… Misaki… I have a question for you… do you… love anyone?"

"Love…? Of course! I love my parents, I love my friends, and I love… I love you…" My cheeks flushed, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Haha… Well, Misa… I use my life to protect you… because… I love you too," he chuckled again.

I dropped my phone.

"Misa…? Misa?"

I picked it back up and said, "What? What did you say? I, I didn't hear clearly enough. Can you repeat? Can you say it again?"

"Haha… Of course… I love you, Misaki."

"Anou… can I ask… what kind of love is that…?" I clutched my phone harder.

"…Haha… The type of love…where… it's…" he stopped for a moment.

"Yes…? Continue please…" I murmured.

"The type of love… where, it's just you and me… the type of love where only you would understand, the type where you are the world to me… Do you… understand?"

"…I love you, Ryuu… so much… you, I mean I, wait sorry, I…" Oh god, I was stumbling over my words. How embarrassing.

"Shh… I know, I know. Oh, Gomene~ I have some… business to attend now… Be good Misaki… But meanwhile, I will have to go… Stay well, oh, and, oyasumi~"

–Beep–

Ryuu was alive… Ryuu was alive! And! And he loves me! Oh god, am I dreaming or what? I smiled.

-End of Flashback—

I clutched onto the blankets. Ryuu. I hate you. Why. Why do you have to do this to me? You were the world to me, and wasn't I to you? Why did you have to betray me like that? How could you leave me like that? I closed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from gushing out. I laid against Hibari's bed, and relaxed. Enough about thinking of the past. That's all over. It's now, the present and the future I got to look forward to. Erase those bad memories once and for all. Forget this Ryuu, forget his existence, there were more important things of matter at this moment. Yes. I came here to train Tsuna as the boss of the 10th generation for the Vongola. I'm not here to reflect on my past and make myself suffer for all the wounds I've had. I have grown stronger after the years after all. I have learned that your close ones might turn on you. Just like Ryuu… Scratch that. Present. Future. But now, I think of that dame-Tsuna and sighed. This is going to be a hard mission. I tilted my head sideways, and saw the sleeping Hibari. Oh yeah. And there's also this merciless sadistic cold-blooded creature I have to deal with everyday. I stood up and looked at him. Hey~ He looked kind of cute like this… Ahh! Scratch that. I'm not here to get in another relationship… another… not the right choice or words. I sat down, crisscrossed, and crossed my arms, placing them on the edge of the bed. I leaned in, and put my chin on top of my arms. I stared at Hibari's sleeping figure for a while, but soon dozed off.

Next morning, Hibari woke up, seeing no one other then Misaki on the bedside. She was sleeping… How cute… Her light brown hair covering one of her eyes and she tilted sideways, the long eyelashes flickering in the sunlight. But he immediately dismissed those thoughts and got up. He looked at the time, it was 6:00AM. He took his clothes and changed in the bathroom, aware that Misaki was still in his room. Even though she was asleep, she might suddenly jump up, and… that would just be awkward… and weird… and awkward… He took of his pajamas, and buttoned up his white dress shirt, zipped up his black pants. Then neatly tied his tie, and adjusted it. There. Perfect. As usual. He walked out of the bathroom, but bumped into Misaki. "Oh. Sorry," brushing past him. Hibari eye twitched, but ignored her. Usually he would have bitten anyone that blocked his way to death, but, well this morning, he didn't feel like it. He shrugged it off, and ignored her.

I went back into my original room, and picked out a light yellow t-shirt with a flowery design, and a pair of jeans. I changed quickly, and headed to the door. I wanted to go to school, get my minds off things. I held on the doorknob, but stood there in silence. I clutched on it harder, and Hibari raised his eyebrows at my actions. He leaned against the wall and eyed me from head to toe. "What are you doing?" I stood there in silence. He picked up an eraser on the table and threw it at me. It hit my back, and got my attention. "What?" I turned around to face him. "…What are you doing…?" "Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go now. See you later Hibari." I turned the doorknob that unlocked the door, but Hibari suddenly said "Catch." I turned around immediately and caught a pair of keys that he threw at me. "Ah, thanks." I shoved them in my pocket, and headed out the door.

'What's up with that girl? I don't know what she wants to do, and her actions are very peculiar. Lollipops huh?' Hibari thought to himself.

Looks like someone is going to go buy some lollipops later on.

I arrived at school, with Hibari tailing after me. I waited for him to open up the gates of the school. "Neh, Hibari…"

"What?"

"Ehh, never mind…" We walked in silence up the stairs and departed as I headed for my classroom and he for the reception room. Soon after, it was time for school, and many students came into the classroom. Tsuna walked in with Yamamoto and Gokudera, and waved at me. "Hey Tsuna, Yamamto and Gokudera," I smiled.

"Oh, hi Misaki-chan. Eto, we're holding a party afterschool today, can you come along? Reborn is there… He wants you to attend as well…" Tsuna said shyly.

"Haha… Reborn huh? Well if he wants me to, I guess I have no ability to reject yeah? Sure thing, I'll meet you at your house afterschool."

* * *

I knocked on Tsuna's door and he came out to greet me. "Misaki-chan!"

"Haha, hi Tsuna-kun," I said as I stepped into his house.

"Misaki," a voice said. I looked in the direction of where the sound came from, and saw Reborn.

"Oh, hi Reborn. So, what's the matter of me coming over?"

Reborn smirked in that way I didn't really like, but I decided to play along. "You'll see." Just then, someone opened Tsuna's front door.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Heh, you're finally here huh, Hibari?" Reborn stated.

"…Hn…"

I looked at him for a second and raised my eyebrows. "Why the hell are you here, Hibari?" I asked.

"It was the baby's request."

I turned my eyes onto Reborn. "Neh, so what are your plans?" I raised my eyebrows.

Reborn smirked. "We're going to be on a camping trip, you fine with that Hibari? There will be some… amusing things." Hibari was silent for a few seconds, but then nodded afterwards.

* * *

-…Towards the camping trip…-

We arrived to the site with 3 cars, since Hibari refused to sit with anyone else. I sat with Kyoko and Haru, while the other car Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. When we finally stopped, I looked around the site. It was truly beautiful. The mountains were painted with green trees, and the rivers were crystal clear.

But just then, Reborn stepped in and said, "Everyone go set up there tents. Here are the tent mates for the entire trip. Haru is with Kyoko. Hibari with Misaki."

Hibari glared at me.

"Gokudera with Yamamoto, and Tsuna have his own."

"What? Why do I get a mixed gender tent?" I shouted at Reborn.

"Well you guys live in the same house anyways right? What does it matter?"

He did have a good point, so I silenced myself.

"Alright everybody, go set up your tents. You can get the stuff at the back of the cars. Have fun! I'll be timing you guys, if any group takes more than 10 minutes to set up there tent, searching for dinner materials will be on you and your partner."

I rolled my eyes and moaned. "Neh, Hibari. Do you know how to set up tents?"

–silence-

"Ano… Hibari…?" No answer. "Um, well anyways, please set it up within 10 minutes, I don't want to go search for food…" And I crouched down, started to unpack the tent materials.

Hibari knew how to set up tents. This was a piece of cake. But he had other things in mind, such as, _Why not set it up in more than 10 minutes?_ This way… he could go search for food, and have some alone time… with his partner.

* * *

Okay. Done with chapter 5. I'm working on the next one… Thinking of… well, stuff, you guys will discover sooner or later. :P

Hope that chapter didn't bore you guys out~

Hehe, review please! Review = Faster updates or new ideas


	6. Camping Trip

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Oh, and thanks for the reviews. (:

* * *

The Tent was pretty much done setting up, and Reborn said, "1 minute left."

"Oh damn, 1 minute left? Hibari, are we done yet?"

"…"

"Hello? We only have like I don't know, 30 seconds left now?"

"…Shut up and just check."

"…Alright…" I scanned around the tent, but I realized one of the bits were untied. "Eh?" I murmured. "Neh, Hibari, come here! I think this is untied or something!"

"10 seconds left…" Reborn's voice echoed in my ears.

"Hibari! QUICK!"

"Stop ordering me around Misaki Fujihara."

"5 seconds left!" Reborn's voice was making me panic.

"HIBARI!" He walked over and knelt down…

"Time's up. Whoever touches their tents will have immediate consequences. Hibari stood back up and rolled his eyes. Reborn scanned each tent carefully. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, pass. Haru, Kyoko… Pass. Tsuna, fail. Hibari, Misaki…Fail."

"What? But we only needed to tie up this thing!"

"10 minutes was enough time to get things done. If you're not done, you're not. Stop complaining. Tsuna, Hibari, Misaki, you three are responsible for the food tonight. Have fun in the forest. Don't hurt yourselves…" Reborn smirked.

Ugh, it was that evil smirk that I never liked since like the beginning of time.

"What are you waiting for? Go, we'll be hungry."

I rolled my eyes, and headed for the forests, with Tsuna and Hibari tailing behind me. "Eh, well Tsuna, are you going to follow me? I think you should just head somewhere else, or we'll find like the same type of food. You too, Hibari."

"Eto… Alright, if you say so Misa-chan…" And Tsuna headed the other way. But on the other hand, Hibari just stood there behind me.

"…Hibari…?" I raised my eyebrows. "Aren't you gonna go like, search for food supplies yourself?"

"You are not the one to order me, Herbivore." I sighed, yeah; he just does whatever he wants eh? I doubt he will even contribute to this food-searching journey. I walked deeper into the forest, with Hibari following me, and I stopped at a tree. It had berries (?) on it.

"Hmm…Hey, Hibari, would you mind getting some of those berry like things for me?"

"…No. Get it yourself."

"…Fine. I will then." I looked around; there was nothing that I could step on or anything. Okay, climbing the tree it was. I sprinted towards the tree and jumped on to it. Hibari seemed amused by the look on his face. I started climbing up, and hell was it tiring. But I finally managed to reach one of the tree branches, and pulled myself up. I picked some of the berry like things, and stuffed it into my pockets. I picked a bunch, and decided I had enough berry things. "Neh, Hibari!"

He looked up, "…What?"

"Catch these!" I motioned to the berries.

"With what?" He replied.

"I don't know, with your jacket maybe?"

"…No."

I rolled my eyes, god. I took off my sweater, revealing a tank top beneath.

"Here!" I dropped my sweater, and it fell into Hibari's hands. "Now catch the berries!"

I started to take out the berries out of my pockets and dropped it down the tree. Hibari managed to catch all of them, like I expected. "Okay! That's it! I'm gonna come down now!" I stepped carefully across the tree branches, but a bird flew over to it's nest on the tree I was on. I tried to dodge, but faltered, and my foot slipped off the tree branch. "Shit!" I fell down, waiting for the impact, but instead, I was caught in a pair of arms. Hibari's arms. (Well no duh xD) He held me for a second, and shook his head, before putting me down. A faint shade of red crept onto my face, and I looked away.

"Haha… Whoopsies… Sorry… And thank you…"

"…We should get going…" he muttered.

"Eh, yeah… To more food!" I said energetically.

"Wait…"

"Yeah…? What is it?" He sighed and took of his jacket, dumping the berries on it.

"Wear your sweater. You shouldn't be walking around the forest with just…that…" he looked at me.

"Oh. Um, yeah, sure thing." We walked for a bit more, seeing bushes of different kinds of food like grapes and cucumbers. I knelt down, and started picking the grapes. Hibari actually helped out, and twisted the cucumbers off. I found a very pretty dandelion, and I came up with an idea. I stood up and walked towards Hibari. "Hibari~" I looked at him cunningly.

"What?" He said as he turned.

I took the dandelion and placed in right on top of his ears, in his hair. "Haha. That fits you," I smiled. I'm not sure if I saw it right, but I thought he blushed, but it quickly disappeared. He looked around and saw a daisy.

"Oi," he picked the daisy, and gently placed it next to my ears. "That fits you," and he turned away.

"Oh… Thanks…" I murmured. We now had plenty of berries, cucumbers, and grapes. "Um, you think this is enough?" I tapped him on the shoulders.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, let's head back…" We walked in silence, back to the camping area. Tsuna was back already, with a bunch of apples and bananas on the floor.

"You two are finally back. Guess like tonight's dinner are full of fruits," Reborn snickered.

"Hahi! Kyoko and Haru made sandwiches for everyone!" Haru exclaimed, while bringing a large container towards the campfire.

"AHH! Something to eat!" Tsuna shouted.

"I guess dinner wouldn't be that bad, with the sandwiches." I mumbled to myself.

Hibari stood about 5 meters away from us, so I threw him a sandwich. "Eat up, or you'll get hungry," I quickly turned back to Tsuna and friends.

"Hey you, woman. Why did you get so little food?"

"Oh Gokudera, has anyone taught you manners before? I have a name. Misaki Fujihara. Just call me Misa-chan, or Fujihara-san or whatever. Not woman…" I sighed.

"Eat up eat up, after we finish dinner, we have a game to play, in which everyone shall participate in!" Reborn stated.

I didn't really like the idea, because all of Reborn's so called "games" are usually very messed up, challenging and just… yeah, messed up. But meanwhile, I munched down into my sandwich, savoring the taste. Man, Haru and Kyoko sure are good at cooking. But maybe, just maybe, I could do better. I plopped a few grapes into my mouth, oh, were they delicious. I looked over my shoulders at Hibari, and he seemed to be enjoying the sandwich as well. Well, at least he was eating it.

"Tsuna-san! Do you like the sandwiches Kyoko and Haru made?" Haru smiled sweetly.

"Haha… Yes, yes, Haru-chan."

"Hahi! Then I am one step closer to becoming Tsuna's wife!" Man, was she ecstatic.

"Well, I believe you all are close to done with your dinners yes?" Reborn questioned.

"Haha, yes, I am done baby." Yamamoto laughed.

"Me too, Reborn-san," replied Gokudera. Reborn looked around at all of us,

"Yes, I believe so myself. Well about the game we are going to play… Let's have everyone gather together first." We gathered in a circle, but Hibari was still standing in the sidelines.

"Neh, Hibari! Come and get your ass on the ground next to me," I said. (Seemed more like an order to me, but whatever.) Hibari hesitated, but gave in, which was kind of surprising, because I never thought he would give in that easily. Hibari crouched down, and sat on the ground, but rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a bore," I snapped.

He growled back.

"…Okay, Reborn… So… about the game we're going to play… What is it?"

Reborn chuckled but then started saying, "I am not sure if you all have played it before, or even heard of it. But the name of this game is…"

I looked at Reborn intensely. What are we going to play…?

He smirked and said, "…The game is… called… _Spin The Bottle._"

* * *

Okay, first of all. Sorry for the short chapter! AGAIN! D:

But the next one will be a lot longer than this one. Hehe, and plus, next chapter is about spin the bottle (:

Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter.

Reviews are appreciated! (:


	7. Spin The Bottle

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Oh, sorry, this might be a little… OOC. (more like _very_ OOC) xD Whatever :P

So from where I have left off….

* * *

_The Game is called… Spin the Bottle…_

Shit. I've played this game in my old school.

"Okay, as we have all of you guys gathered, I shall explain the rules of this game," Reborn smirked.

"What is this game! I have never heard of it," Yamamoto laughed.

"Eh…" I mumbled.

"What is it, Misaki? Heard of this game before? You've played it?" Reborn asked.

"Eh, yeah. I have... once…"

"Alright, then you can explain the game rules, Misaki."

"….Okay. Um, so, first of all, we have an empty bottle of water, or whatever bottle. Um, basically, everyone in the circle takes a turn to spin the bottle… And, um, if the person, let's say um, Tsuna spins it, and the bottle (cap part) points at let's say Kyoko-chan, he has to kiss her…"

"Ah? Eto…" Tsuna blushed, "Um, what happens if I spin it, and it points at Gokudera… Do I need to kiss him?"

Gokudera blushed at Tsuna's words.

"Haha… umm, usually, you would do something else… Reborn… um, what do we do if it's the same gender….?"

"Hmm…." Reborn hesistated, "If it's a guy, we'll settle by a fight, and for girls… we'll have you tell a secret."

"Eh? A secret…? …Okay, whatever."

"This sounds interesting! Haha!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"This game is retarded," Gokudera muttered.

"Hahi! If it's a secret to share, Haru loves Tsuna a lot!" Haru exclaimed.

_That's not even a secret…_ I thought.

"Alright, we will start the game now. Let's start with Tsuna, and we'll go…" Reborn looked around, "counter-clockwise."

_So I'll be 2__nd__ last… and Hibari will be last to play huh? Is this a plan? Whatever, I'll play along. _I shrugged.

"So Tsuna, spin the bottle." Reborn ordered.

"Eh. Like this?" And he spun the bottle. All of our eyes were glued to the bottle, and I believe even Hibari glanced at it for a second or two. Gradually, the bottle came to a stop, and the bottle was pointing at… Haru. Haru and Tsuna blushed instantly.

"Anou…" Haru murmured.

"I guess… I need to…" Tsuna motioned closer to Haru, "kiss…you…" Tsuna quickly kissed Haru on the cheeks and sat back down.

_Damn, Kyoko must think I like Haru…_ Tsuna though.

Haru blushed madly, and kept herself quiet.

"Ahahah! So that's how the game works," Yamamoto laughed.

"Okay, next up is Gokudera," Reborn said.

"Hmph," this is definitely a retarded game. Gokudera spun the bottle, and it landed at oh my god who. It pointed at Hibari. Hibari solemn face suddenly lit up with a smirk. He stood up wielding two tonfas looking at Gokudera. Gokudera was not slow either; he stood up immediately, facing Hibari.

"Heh, Hibari. I've always wanted to fight you."

"I guess I shall bite this herbivore to death, again," Hibari growled.

"Wait, please move out of the circle area, and move into the empty space," Reborn interrupted. The two of them slowly walked to the open area, but they both were emitting a dangerous aura.

"Shall we begin?" Hibari muttered.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, and lit his bombs. "Rocket bombs!" And he threw it at Hibari. The bombs triggered in mid air, and flew faster, aiming at Hibari, except he just jumped out of the way, charging at Gokudera. Gokudera threw more bombs, but it never hit directly at Hibari. One of them blew up near him, but Hibari dodged out of the way, though he got a lot of dust on himself. Hibari growled, and sprinted towards Gokudera, his swifts movements were too fast for Gokudera, who was not great at close combat, so he could only dodge. But too late, Hibari whacked his tonfa against Gokudera's abdomen, causing him to fall down, clutching his stomach area.

"Damn it, you bastard," Gokudera muttered, and Hibari gave him a finishing blow, knocking him out.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called out.

"Haha, Gokudera is defeated," Yamamoto chuckled.

"Hmph," Reborn gave out a small laugh, "This is how the game is played, now let's continue on."

Haru and Kyoko stared in awe, and held on to each other.

"Don't worry, he isn't hurt. He'll just sleep for awhile," Reborn reassured the two girls. "Alright, let's continue our game. Hibari returned to his seat unexpectedly, and it was now Yamamoto's turn.

"Haha, guess it's my turn," Yamamoto smiled. Yamamoto motioned against the bottle, and spun it quickly. It finally came to a stop. _Oh god. No… Oh hell. _"Haha, it's pointing at you, Misaki-chan…"

"Eh… Yeah… That's right…"

"Yamamoto, you need to kiss Misaki…" Reborn glanced around, "On the lips."

My eyes widen as I heard him say, but remained silent.

"Haha… Okay…" Yamamoto chuckled. Yamamoto crept closer to me, and tilted my chin upwards with his fingers. And then his lips pressed onto mine. I felt Hibari's eyes on us, but maybe that was just my brain fooling around. He wouldn't care about this matter, right? It was around like 10 seconds, when he finally broke the kiss, and returned back to his seat, with his face blushing. But I wasn't blushing at all; maybe this was nothing special to me. Gokudera woke back up, and growled at Hibari, but sat back in his spot.

"Let's move on," Reborn smirked. It was now Kyoko's turn.

"Anou… like this…?" And she spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Gokudera.

_Ah! Gokudera! You are so lucky! _Tsuna thought.

"Anou…" and Kyoko quickly pecked Gokudera on the cheeks. They both blushed slightly, and kept their heads down.

_Aww, I never knew Gokudera would blush. That's so cute_, I smiled at the thought.

"Haru's turn!" She exclaimed. "I hope this will land on Tsuna-san!" and she spun the bottle. It pointed at me.

"Oh, it landed on Misaki-chan. Um, so what does Haru do again?" Haru asked.

"You can ask her any question, and she will have to answer, no matter what the circumstances," Reborn replied.

"Um. Okay. Misaki-chan, um, who do you like!"

"…Eh…" I hesistated, but all the eyes seemed to be glued on to me, and I even felt Hibari's eyes too. "…I don't like anyone…" I murmured.

"Misaki. No matter what the circumstances, just give us an answer," Reborn said.

"…Alright. "Um, you guys don't know him… He was my…" I hesitated for a longer period.

"Yes? Who was it?" Yamamoto asked eagerly.

"He was my ex… Ryuu…" And Hibari glanced at me.

"Whatever, you guys don't know him anyways. It's my turn," I smiled. I spun the bottle, and it pointed at Haru. "Um, okay… So, what would you like to become in the future, or what are your dreams?"

"Hahi! Of course is to become Tsuna's wife!" she exclaimed. _Oh, wasn't that an obvious answer._ "Alright, it's Hibari's turn now," I smiled, wondering whom he would get.

"…" He hesitated, but spun the bottle. All of eyes stared at the object, as it gradually decreased its speed. And finally, it came to a stop. All of us remained silent when the bottle stopped, but suddenly, Reborn spoke up.

"Hibari, looks like you'll have to kiss Misaki," he smirked.

He hesitated for a moment but finally came up with an answer. "…No, I refuse to do so," Hibari rolled his eyes.

_No, I refuse to do so… What was this feeling? Something sank inside of me… I think I've felt this once… Ryuu… What was this feeling?_ I looked at Hibari, he looked away.

"Play by the rules Hibari," Reborn said.

"…I'm leaving," and Hibari stood up, and entered the tent we set up.

"Ehh… That's okay, I didn't want to kiss him anyways," I smiled at the people who still sat in the circle.

"Okay, that was are little game. Enjoyed it?"

"Haha, yes," Yamamoto laughed. "Alright, it's getting late, you guys shall return to your tents," and Reborn walked away.

* * *

Tsuna and friends started to stand up, and walked to their assigned tents, so I stood up as well, walking near my own tent. I lifted the tent door, and peeked inside. Hibari was lying on his back on the sleeping bag, reading a book.

"Um, hi…" I waved my hands. Hibari looked up for a second, and returned his eyes back to his book.

"Okay…" and I sat down on top of my own sleeping bag. I was about to lie down and go to sleep, but suddenly a hand grabbed me on the collar of my sweater.

"Hey!" I shouted quietly, scared of waking the people that may have already we to sleep. Hibari pulled me closer and before I knew it, our lips were joined together. _What the crap?_ I thought, but I didn't resist either. I let him devour me, as I felt something warm enter my mouth. His tongue explored each bit, and I could taste a sweet flavor of fruits. When our lips finally parted, there was still a line of saliva connecting the two of us. I blushed, as he turned away. _Wait, I blushed? This felt different than the kiss I shared with Yamamoto…_ I dismissed the thought, and spoke up.

"So…What was that for…?" I mumbled.

"…I play by the rules, and I helped you clean your lips," he replied.

"Clean my lips?" I raised an eyebrow.

"From Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Oh…so, is that it?" Hibari hesitated for a second, and suddenly grabbed for my shoulders and embraced me with both of his arms. He laid down, with me in his arms, and closed his eyes.

"Neh, Hibari. What's the meaning of this," I teased.

"…Shut up and go to sleep."

"Haha, whatever. Oh wait," I turned around and kissed him on the cheeks. He blushed. _Aww, now that's cute. _"Goodnight Hibari." There was a slight hesitation from Hibari.

"…It's Kyoya…"

I thought about it for a second. "Right right, if you insist. Goodnight… Kyoya," and I closed my eyes to sleep.

It was somewhere during midnight, Hibari felt his shirt getting wet. As the light sleeper he was, he opened his eyes, and looked at Misaki. There were tears streaming down her cheeks again, and it looked like she was frowning.

"…Oi…" Hibari shook me, but I did not wake up. "…Are you okay…?"

He shook me harder, and I instantly bounced up, calling for his name, "Ryuu!" I was panting, and tears were constantly flowing down my cheeks.

"…" Hibari hesitated, and pulled me back into his embrace.

"Lollipop…" I started to whisper. Hibari looked like he was in thought, but pulled out a lollipop from his pocket. He unwrapped the wrapper, and stuck it into my mouth.

"…I bought a few…before… nevermind." I managed to smile a little upon his words, and held on him tighter.

"Sorry… I woke you up didn't I…?"

_No shit,_ Hibari thought, but instead, he said, "…. Doesn't matter."

"Haha… yeah, I probably did…" I mumbled.

"So what's the story?"

"What?"

"With this Ryuu…thing…"

"Oh. It's nothing important."

"…You think so? I've seen you cry twice in the middle of the night, with you not even noticing you're crying. You think that's… alright?" Hibari demanded for an answer.

"…Um…" I looked down.

"…. And isn't Ryuu your ex?"

"I... I… yeah… he was my… ex…"

"Okay, well?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. But promise you won't tell anyone else okay?"

Hibari nodded.

"Um, okay, so… I told you about the time where we went to the park right? And then we got attacked? Well yeah. So um, I had a crush on him for quite awhile, but I never thought he would like me back. But after he got captured, he managed to escape. Wait no, he made a deal with them… trading for my safety… He called me that night, to reassure me everything was okay, but I doubt it. Anyways, um, he asked me if I loved him and I said yes… Well something along those lines. So basically he, well yeah, became my boyfriend, and um, okay…" I stopped there. "Um, that's…" I hesitated, "it."

Hibari looked at me for a little longer, and suddenly said, "I don't believe you."

"What? It's true! We fell in love and then he like attacked!" I just realized I had spilled something I didn't meant to say, and covered my mouth instantly.

"Exactly. What's the whole story?"

"…Sorry, I don't mean to hide this from you… but…" I looked away.

"No," and Hibari motioned my chin back towards him, and tilted it upwards so I looked directly at him. "Tell me everything…. Misaki…"

"Kyoya…" I started swelling up again.

Hibari remained silent, but pulled me into a tighter hug, and whispered into my ears. "It's alright… Just tell me everything…"

"…Mm… okay…" I wiped away my tears with my sweater sleeve, and took a deep breath. "So… Ryuu came back home the next day… Home as in… Me, him, his mom and his dad. I don't live my parents, because they died on a mission years ago. So… he came back, like just any other normal day, and he brought me to a restaurant, and we both sat down to ate. That was one of the most memorable days in my life. We ate, we talked, we laughed, and he brought me to a mall, to go shopping. I was really happy. I forgot about the assault from yesterday, and just held onto his hands as we walked down the streets. I realized I loved him so much… so much so much… I wished that day would last forever. And he brought me to a cinema at night, and when the movie was over, he kissed me with so much passion, and we finally went home…" I stopped there again. "Anou… can we talk about this another time…? Sorry… I don't like the next part of the story…"

"…No, keep going…"

"…Um. Okay… So… we got home that night, and he tucked me into bed, kissed me goodnight, and said_ I love you forever. No matter what I do, I hope you remain the feelings for me as well._ I nodded, and kissed him back. He left and shut the door. Sometime during like 2 or 3 AM (?) I heard screams of agony. I sat up immediately, and grabbed my nearest object that can inflict damage. It was a small knife. I slowly opened the door, and tiptoed outside. _To Ryuu, to Ryuu,_ I thought. When I finally entered in his room, no one was there. I was confused, but went into Ryuu's parent's room. What I saw was…" I started shivering, and Hibari held me with his tight grip. "I… Blood painted the walls, and… and… Both of Ryuu's parents were lying dead on the floor… With a big cut in their hearts. I… I was so afraid…

Just then, Ryuu came in, and ran up to me. He shouted to me, _Misaki! Are you okay? There was an assault just now! He looked at the two bodies on the ground. Oh Fuck. Misaki, get your ass over here!_ I did as he said and ran towards him. He held me in his embrace and covered my eyes. _Misaki… don't look…_ And when I said nothing, he asked me if I was okay. I nodded, and he pulled me away. _It's not safe here… We'll have to leave…. _ He grabbed onto my hands, and just pulled me out of the house.

He told me to go with this man in a black suit… And I don't know… The feeling I had… It wasn't right… I did as he said though, and went with the man. But I had to come back… and investigate…

So, umm, yeah. I'm tired, I'm gonna go sleep now kay?" I looked at Hibari.

"…No. What did you get out of your investigation?"

"I…I…don't know," I looked away.

"…You know, but you just won't tell me."

"I…" I hesitated again. I hated myself for hesitating so much, it just makes everything seem unsure, but I… I was sure of some things… "I…" I sighed. "I went back into the murder scene… I looked over Ryuu's parent's bodies. Flies were swarming around, but it wasn't too bad yet. I looked at the cut, which inflicted them right in the heart. Well… the cut looked familiar… It… It looked like Ryuu's blade. I was so shocked and unsure what was going on, but I convinced myself someone wanted to make Ryuu the scapegoat. But… Well… I believed that at first… But when I saw some other evidence… Ryuu's dad's fingers were covered in red, and I moved their hands a little bit, revealing some words. It…said… _Ryuu did it…_ I couldn't believe what I saw. I quickly scrambled over to Ryuu's mom, and searched for any message she left. I found a message. It said… _Ryuu, why?_ And I dropped down on the floor. Ryuu did kill them. But, could it been possible someone else wrote those words? I doubt it. Everything couldn't be that big of a coincidence. Like how Ryuu was out of his room at that point, and like, nothing happened to him when there was an assault, and wouldn't he have ran to protect his parents or me? It didn't make sense for Ryuu not to have done it.

_Control yourself Misaki Fujihara, _I thought. Professional Hit-men were supposed to throw away all those emotions and remain with cool thought and tranquility. If it really was Ryuu… He and I are…so over… I trembled at the thought. But I loved Ryuu… so much… so much… How could I live without him? But if he was the ruthless person that killed his own parents… I couldn't forgive him. His parents were my second life. I… I can't love someone that can kill his or her own parents! I returned back to the place we were staying. The place where that man in the black suit brought me. I found Ryuu, and I asked him the question. I asked him if he was the one who killed his parents.

He hesitated.

And that was all I needed. But I couldn't blow my cover this second. If I left like that, he could have killed me. I don't know. He probably could do anything, if he could kill his own parents. I couldn't risk my life at this moment.

Instead, I asked him _Why?_

He replied with _It was done to protect you, Misaki. _

I stared at him, thinking _Why are you lying? That is bullshit. You don't kill your parents to protect me… _

Though, the words that came out of my mouth were, _Ryuu! _And I hugged him tighly. _I'm so sorry… It's because of me right…?_ I started crying. Not because the "fake love" he had for me. They were tears of sadness, of how everyone I loved has left me. Ryuu's mom and dad… And Ryuu himself. He hugged me tighter, and I cried in his embrace. I stopped crying soon enough, and Ryuu led me into a room.

_Sleep here tonight, Misaki,_ and he kissed me goodnight.

I left that midnight. I went back to the Vongola headquarters, which is not my family, but were my allied family. And from then on, I carried out orders from Kyuu-daime, and yeah…

Now I'm here… That's the story…" I snuggled up into Hibari's embrace.

"…I see…" Hibari ruffled my hair.

"I…I actually feel much better after telling you that… Thanks for being willing to listen to my story…"

"….Hn…." He nodded.

"Well, I'm a little tired… Goodnight… Kyoya…"

"…Goodnight, Misaki," and he kissed me goodnight.

* * *

Was this too much of an... intense chapter? Haha. Hope the Hibari x OC moments didn't disappoint you guys.

If you enjoyed the chapter/story, please just take a minute and click on the "review button" dropping by a little message. :D

Still working on the plot, so a little advice? (:

Finish for now~


	8. Mission Objective

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

I had to squeeze this update in, because I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow (Kyaa~) and I won't be able to do so during the time being… So, this chapter might be a little rushed…

Anyways… enjoy~

* * *

Light beams shined through the small gaps on the sides of the tents, and birds chirped lively. I woke up to their sounds, and opened my eyes. I felt something on my stomach. _Oh, it was Hibari's arms._ They were fastened around my waist, and I was held very closely against him. I shifted my head, and turned it to look at his features. He looked so different from normal. His face illuminated with tranquility, and his creamy cheeks were so soft. I had an urge to kiss him on the cheeks, and I did. He opened one of his eyes as he felt the contact, and kissed me back by surprise. I instantly jerked back and sat up.

"You scared me Kyoya," I mumbled.

He looked at me for a few seconds, and shifted himself towards me, resting his head on my lap.

"Neh, Kyoya," I poked his cheeks.

He growled in response, "What?"

"…Are you annoyed?" I asked.

"…No," and he closed his eyes, seeming to go sleep again.

"Hey, it's time to go," I shook him softly at first, but with no response, I started shaking him harder and harder, and then very violently.

"Oi, stop that," he muttered.

"Then get up you lazy ass," I teased.

He looked at me and sighed, then sat up.

"Thank you," I brushed a few strands of my brown hair out of my eyes. But at the same time, I was pulled by a pair of strong arms by the waist, falling into Hibari's embrace.

"Hey Kyoya, stop that," I teased.

He buried his face in my shoulders, and closed his eyes.

"Neh, Kyoya. Stop that, we need to go now."

"…" He kissed me softly on the cheeks, and let go.

"Let's go neh, Kyoya," I held my hand out, and he took it.

I grabbed my belongings, and packed them into my big bag. I struggled a bit to pick up the heavy bag, and it looked liked if I was limping while walking with it. Hibari raised his eyebrows at me, and snatched the bag way from me.

"Hey!" I turned to Hibari.

"…Too heavy for you?" He smirked.

"…Haha, no, I can handle it," I held out my hand, signaling him to hand it back over.

"…Let's go," and he gently pushed me on the head.

I looked at him for a few seconds, as his back was faced towards at me, and smiled.

We finished packing away the tent, and Reborn suddenly appeared from nowhere, and jumped onto my shoulders.

He took my by surprise, and I felt my inside jump, but did not hint any emotions from my facial expressions. After all, a professional hit-man shows no emotions.

"Eh? Reborn? What's up?" I asked.

"How was last night?" Reborn smirked.

"…What about it?" I raised my eyebrows.

He chuckled and then replied, "Maybe I saw some things," he looked at me, seeming to wait for my reply.

"…Oh shut up Reborn," I rolled my eyes.

"…Anyways… It seems like I have crossed over some of your history…"

"What?" I frowned at him.

"I believe it was the … "incident" of that time…"

_Shit. Reborn heard me? The Ryuu thing was… more of a top secret thing…that I told Hibari because he is… special… screw this shit. _

"What incident?" I responded cheerfully, hoping he would stop asking questions. But, Reborn is probably too smart, and would figure out anyways.

"…Misaki…" He lowered his head.

"…It's nothing, we leaving soon?" I asked.

"…" Reborn hesistated, "Yes. We're leaving now." He projected his voice so everyone could hear and said, "Alright, time to go. We'll go back to Tsuna's house right now, and we can go separate ways from there.

Hibari seemed very bored, and I felt a little sorry for him. Yeah, just a little.

"Tsuna!" I shouted.

"Ah?" he said, but what I heard seemed nothing more than a whisper.

"Haha! Come closer neh! I can barely hear you," I yelled at Tsuna.

He scrambled over, sweating. "Y-Yes?"

I sighed at him. _This little brother does need a lot of training eh? How can he sweat after like a 20 meter… run (?) _I looked at him from head to toe, and back up again.

"Tsuna, you really need some training eh?"

"Eto… I think I'm fine…" Tsuna lowered his head.

"Think fast!" And I punched him in the arm, while inserting some of mist flames, sending him flying, and eventually hit a tree.

"Ittaaaaiiii!" A painful scream was heard from Tsuna.

I laughed.

Hibari smirked. I noticed, and asked him, "Neh, Kyoya, are you a sadist?" I snickered.

Gokudera yelled, "Woman! What are you doing to Jyuudaime?"

"Haha, Tsuna flew," Yamamoto chuckled.

Yamamoto patted me on the back, "Nice punch!"

Hibari growled.

I kind of jumped onto Hibari from the back, "Haha, scared you?"

He turned to me and sighed.

"Are you jealous?" I smiled.

"…Jealous…?"

"Mhmmmm~" I hummed.

"Of what," he said with in a monotone voice.

"Of… Ta-ke-shi~" I chuckled.

He pushed me on the head, "No."

"Oh, is that so? Alright then," I smiled and headed towards Yamamoto.

"Yama-kun!"

"Eh? Haha. If it isn't Misa-chan~ What's up?"

"Nothing~ Oh oh! Give me a hug," I held out my arms. Hibari snatched one of them, and dragged me away.

"Hibari…?" Yamamoto looked confused.

"AHAHA. SUCKER! Kyoya, admit it, you're jealous," I teased.

"No I'm not, "a shade of pink crept onto his face.

And that was all I needed.

"All right, if that's what you say," I smiled.

"Everyone, get in the car. We're leaving," Reborn said.

"A-ah! Yes, Reborn," Tsuna quickly scurried towards the car.

"Jyuudaime! Wait for me!" Gokudera ran to catch up with Tsuna.

"Haha! I guess camp trip is over eh?" Yamamoto walked cheerfully towards the car.

"Haru! C'mon! We're leaving!" Kyoko laughed.

"Ha-hi! Yes! Don't Haru behind!" And both of them quickly hurried over as well.

"Kyoya, time to go," I looked at him.

"…I know that," and he grabbed my arms, and led me over to the car.

* * *

We arrived at Tsuna's house in around 30 minutes, and everyone got off the cars. We were led in, or more like followed Reborn into the house. Hibari stopped before he stepped into Tsuna's house, and turned around.

"I'm leaving," and he started walking around.

When I heard him say that, I turned around and shouted, "Kyoya!" Instantly making a turn, to catch up on him, only to be grabbed by both Kyoko and Haru on the arms.

"Kyoya! Wait!" I shouted, but Haru covered my mouth, as I struggled to get free. I could have if I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt them.

Hibari looked back, and saw me struggling. He smirked, but leapt off.

I calmed down after he vanished out of my sight. Haru and Kyoko let go of me and I asked, "What was that for?"

Everyone looked at me, seeming that I should've known why was the reason they grabbed for me.

"What?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"So so so…" Kyoko started, "Do you like Hibari-san?"

"…What…? …Why you ask that?" I murmured.

"Well, obviously, you call him Kyoya instead of Hibari-san or well, Hibari," Haru pointed out.

"Eh… I call Tsuna, Tsuna… I don't call him Sawada-san…"

"That's different!" Yamamoto decided to jump in. "Hibari is Hibari," he smiled.

"Um, I don't see the point you are trying to make," I replied.

"What he means, you stupid woman, is that people don't call Hibari… Kyoya…" He shivered. "Baka, you just don't call him that… Unless… you guys, are like in close relationship." Gokudera muttered.

"Eto… Misa-chan… I-I'ts just that… Only Dino-san calls him that… And that's because they are like student and teacher. But… Well… Are you guys going out or something…?" Tsuna's voice seemed to gradually fade away.

"Ah? Well, I… I don't know," I turned around.

"So you are!" Kyoko shouted.

"If you guys aren't, you'd say no!" Haru exclaimed.

The two girls seemed to break down in laughter.

"What? What's so funny if that _is_ true?" I shouted back, with my face in a shade of pink.

"Hmph, Misaki, you will be good use to the family. You will be able to control Hibari well," Reborn said.

"You're going to… use me? To lure Kyoya?"

"No, not _lure,_ we're on good terms. It's just sometimes Hibari is a little… reluctant… It's sometimes trouble some to get him to join our activities," Reborn added.

"…Alright, if it does no harm to him… Sure, why not…"

The girls seemed not to care about the serious matter, instead they asked, "So so! Why do you like Hibari-san?"

_Because he's strong and hot, and nice to me. Ish. Too some extent._ I thought.

"Oh shut up you guys, I'm going to go now," I turned to the door.

"Bye Misa-chan," Tsuna said.

"Ja-ne~" Yamamoto laughed.

"See you!" Kyoko and Haru both said in unison.

"Che," Gokudera rolled his eyes. _What is his problem? _ I thought.

"Hmph," Reborn smirked.

"Bye," And I stepped outside.

* * *

I walked back to Hibari's house, and knocked on the door.

Hibari came out within 10 seconds, and looked at me. I smiled, and he smirked. He pulled me inside, but then into a hug.

"Haha, what? Did you miss me because I was gone for like 15 minutes?"

"…Hn…No," he replied.

"Haha, yeah right," I hummed. "Well I missed you," I smiled, but of course, he couldn't see.

"Kyoya—"

Reborn's voice cut me off.

"Misaki. I have a mission for you to carry out," He said sternly.

"…What? At a time like this?" I looked at him, letting go of Hibari.

"Yes, here, read the orders," and he handed me a piece of paper.

It had the Vongola flame on it.

I sighed, but scanned through the orders.

_Mission Objective:_

_Investigate in the area of Namimori, locating the person that is on the photo. (And this person will be coded as Subject A)_

_Spy on the Subject A, following him for a sufficient amount of time, until there is some sort of verification on who he works for. (The person Subject A works for will be coded as Subject S)_

_Get information on Subject S, and report back to Reborn._

_- Look at profile of Subject A attached to document _

I looked at the photo that was clipped onto the piece of paper, "Subject A," I murmured.

Hibari glared at me from the corner of his eyes, but looked at Reborn.

"Baby… What is the mission that Misaki is carrying out?"

"Hibari. Misaki may be gone for awhile. A day, two days, a week, or a month. Depends on how efficient she is, and how skilled she is," Reborn simply said.

"…What… is the mission...?" Hibari raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Nothing much, just investigating on some sort of subject. Shouldn't involve any violent scenes… At least I don't think so…" I answered.

"...Hn…"

"Speaking of which… This subject A looks kind of familiar… Have I seen him anywhere before?" I looked closer at the photo.

Reborn lowered his head. It seems like Reborn knows something… But if he isn't going to tell me, I guess I shouldn't ask.

"Good luck Misaki, I have to get going," Reborn jumped out of the window.

"Hmm… Well, Kyoya, I guess I have to go as well… This mission, I don't know how long it will take…"

"…I'll come with you—"

"No. I mean, missions are… an individual thing. Well more like, I don't think I can bring— I mean like, I don't think I'm allowed to get assistance from someone."

"…When are you coming back then…?"

"Well, that really depends… Maybe one or two days? Or maybe today if I get lucky and find the guy. I doubt it though. Like Reborn said, it can take up to a week, a month, or even more," I replied.

"…Aren't you coming home for the night though?" He asked.

"Ehh…If I find the guys I'm looking for, I would have to keep an eye on him as much as I can… So I won't be coming home…"

"…" Hibari remained silent after those words.

"Well, I really need to get going. Keep in touch, Kyoya, Alright?" I looked at him.

He nodded.

_Subject A. _I read through the profile information_. Hmm, I guess I should start from the Namimori night pub._

* * *

I quickly made my way there, and got up to the top of the buildings. I scanned through the people on the streets. No sight of Subject A. _Maybe I should go in the pub,_ I thought. I jumped back onto the ground, and walked into the pub. It was quite dark, but the neon lights were flashing. The bright flashes were very irritating, because it made me, well, dizzy. I noticed a few men looking at me, but I ignored them. Then I caught a glimpse of someone that looked familiar. It was not Subject A though. I blinked a few times, and that person was out of my sight. _Ha, it's like he vanished or something._ I looked around, searching for Subject A, and praise my luck, I saw him. He was sitting on a couch, next to a few other guys that were standing, and drinking a bottle of beer. I started walking closer, only to be stopped by one of the dudes near him. This guy put his hands on my shoulder and looked at me sternly.

"Miss, don't come any closer, now move out of the way."

My eyes widened, but instead, Subject A said, "Homura," and shook his head.

This guy, I guess, Homura, nodded, took his hands of my shoulder, and backed up a bit.

"Hello Miss, care to join me for a drink?"

I looked at him, "Um… Sure." This would be my chance to get closer to him, to search for my information. He scooted a bit to the right, making space for me to sit next to him on the left.

"So Miss, what's your name? And, first time here?"

"My name is…" I hesistated, I didn't t think giving out my real name was the best idea. "…Yurippe, but you can call me Yuri. And yes, it's my first time here. What about you?"

"Haha, Yuri hey? I'm Kazema, what drink do you want?"

"Um, It's okay, I don't need anything."

"Ah? What's the matter? My treat. Waiter please, a bottle of red wine of the finest."

"Ah, yes sir, I'll be back in a minute," the waiter replied, and walked off.

"No… That really wasn't needed… It is going to very expensive…" I looked at Kazema.

"It's okay my dear, Yuri, I got plenty of cash anyways."

"That's not the… Ah, nevermind… Thanks then…"

"Haha, your welcome," he smiled.

The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine, and placed it on the table. He got the cork off and poured Kazema and I a cup.

"Thanks," I smiled at the waiter, and he smiled back. Kazema picked up the cup and laid further back into his seat. He gently swayed the cup in circles, and took a sip.

"Ahh, this is what I call wine, give it a try, Yuri."

_I'm not of age to drink this stuff yet… Hopefully they don't know I'm only 15… _I thought.

"Um, alright…" And I took a very small sip.

"How is it?" Kazema asked.

"Hmm~" I hesitated, trying to savor the taste a bit more. "Mmm, yeah, this is good stuff~" _Hopefully that wasn't suspicious at all…_

"Haha, then let us drink more!"

"Haha, I would love to, but unfortunately, I'm not good with alcohol."

"Ahh, no worries! Just drink some more!"

"I-I…" Kazema wasn't listening to me, but just picked up the wine bottle, and poured some more into my cup. Maybe I should just drink it all, to lower my suspiciousness… I drank all of what he poured, and like I said, I wasn't good with alcohol, so eventually, I did go unconscious…

I didn't know what happened during the time I was unconscious, but when I woke up I wasn't in the Namimori night pub anymore. I had a headache, and my vision wasn't that clear. I shook my head a few times, but it still felt really bad. I looked down at my clothes, and yes, they were still my own clothes. I tried to get a better idea of where I was, so I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a room, with two beds. I was lying on one of them. There was a TV screen in front of me, and a bathroom on the far end of the room. The floor was carpeted, and there was a desk. Where am I? And then I realized, _I'm in a hotel._

* * *

A/N:

Hehe~ Misaki went unconscious, and who knows what happened during that time?

I'm sorry again if the story is getting a little serious, and the next chapter I've thought out is also quite serious… But I'll make sure to add some more 18OC moments if you guys would like! So please drop by a message and tell me what you think~

So because I'm going to Japan, I won't be updating until like next week… 8+ days later… ):  
Sorry for the long wait~


	9. An Unexpected Meeting

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Thanks for the reviews~ hehe

And yeah, finally back from Japan! Had sushi every single day. Kya~ Anyways, to the story!

* * *

I woke up in a hotel. _Fuck._ Where's Kazema, Subject A? I looked around the room, and found a little piece of paper on the bedside desk. I picked it up and looked at what was written in it.

_Misaki, hope you had a decent amount of rest. You look very tired. What are you doing here anyways? You know it's dangerous around here. Go home and stay safe._

I squinted at the words and frowned. _Who the hell wrote this? How does he or she know my name?_ _I probably should get out of here first though._ I got up, and made sure I had all my belongings. Surprisingly enough, I did have everything I came with. I thought they would check what things I brought with me… Doesn't matter now. I walked towards the door, and opened it. When I stepped outwards. I saw there were two men on both sides of the door. They stopped me by walking in front of me, blocking my way.

"Excuse me?"

"We have order to keep you here and safe," One of the men in black suits said.

"What…?" I looked at them.

"Well, I can't stay here any longer, I need to get going, so please move out of the way."

They did not budge.

I rolled my eyes, starting walking, trying to push my way out of their two bodies.

"Miss, we would not like to do this by force," One of them said.

"Hmph, you think I would either? I don't want to hurt you guys, so please move out of the way."

Both of them chuckled.

"…What are you thinking? I can't hurt you two?"

Both of them chuckled again.

"Hmph," I grabbed one of their arms, and threw him to the other man, and turned, preparing to make a run. But they weren't bad, and had surprisingly amazing reflexes. One man grabbed me on the arm and pulled me backwards. The other man moved in front of me and was about to push me down on the floor, but I kicked him.

"Ah, Fuck! You dirty girl, get back in your room!" He yelled.

I elbowed the guy who was grabbing my arm, and stepped on his stomach.

"Urghh," he squirmed in pain.

Here was my chance to run, and I ran. The guy who I kicked was coming after me, but I am no slow runner.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye!" I laughed, and made the corner turn. But that's when I bumped into someone, and he grabbed ahold of both of my arms, and pinned me against the wall.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hahaha! You're caught!" The guy chasing me stopped and put both of his hands onto his knees, panting.

I looked at the guy who pinned me onto the wall.

"…Kazema…?" I frowned.

"Ah, dear, what are you doing…?" He smiled.

_He looks familiar… I'm serious… It's not because I saw him at the pub… He looks familiar to someone I've met before… But I just can't figure it out._

"Eto… May I please leave? I still have some other business to attend…" I mumbled.

"Sweet Yurippe-chan… Or should I say Misaki Fujihara-chan…?"

"…How do you know my name…?" I questioned.

"Haha, of course I do, now, I believe I should bring you to the person you want to see…"

_Does he know I'm after information of whom he works for…? This… isn't looking great._

He let go of me, and walked in the direction he came from. "Are you coming or not? Don't you want to see my boss?"

"Ah, sure," I trailed after him.

We finally came to a stop. Kazema knocked on the door 3 times. After maybe 5 seconds, we heard a voice saying Come in. Kazema turned the doorknob, and stepped in, while putting one hand against my back, leading me inwards as well. When both of us got inside the room, Kazema closed the door, and faced the man sitting on his chair.

"Ah, Kazema. And whom do we have here?"

I couldn't see his face well, because he was wearing a hat. "Hello, my name is…" _There's no point of lying anymore…_ "Misaki Fujihara, nice to meet you. And your name is…?"

"…Misaki. I don't know what to say. You don't know me…?" He stood up and walked closer to me.

I backed away a few steps, but only with the wall stopping me from going any further.

"Ah, Misaki, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, oh, and Kazema, you may leave now." I saw the tips of his lips curved upwards, and Kazema left the room.

"Eh, sorry, but your name is…?"

He stopped at about 50 centimeters away from me, while he placed one of his hands on my cheek. I didn't move, for some reason, I was scared of this man. I felt defenseless.

"How have you been after these 2 years?"

_2 years…? After the incident? After the death of Ryuu's parents.? What did this guy know?_

"What… Do you mean…?" I questioned.

"What I mean is…" He sighed.

But the next thing he did was absolutely 100% unexpected. Our lips met, as he held on my shoulders, against the wall, not letting me any chance of escape.

"Mmmghhhh," I tried to struggle, but he was too strong for me.

When he finally let go, my eyes were widened, trying to remember what just happened.

"…What… the hell?" I gasped.

He finally placed one hand on his hat, and tossed it out of the way, revealing his features.

_No way… How could this be…?_

"You…How…I…" I was shaking.

"Misa-chan, how have you been doing?" As he pulled me into a hug. His voice was softer now, the tone I used to hear everyday.

"No…What… I don't get it…" I was still in shock, but I didn't reject the hug. I was just standing there, lifeless.

"Misaki…?" He murmured.

"Why…are you here… R-Ryuu…?" Those words repeated in my mind over and over again.

"Ahh, because I have some things to do… Well, what about you, Misa-chan…?"

"Well I'm!" I cut myself off. _What am I doing? I'm not supposed to talk to Ryuu! And… He's Subject S… He's my target… And plus, I'm supposed to hate him, what am I doing? _

"Um, I have to go now. I'm, really tight on schedule… Yeah, I'll have to get going…" I turned around, but instead, Ryuu pulled me by the arm, and once again, our lips met.

I didn't struggle this time, I kissed him back. But when I came to my sense, I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry! I really need to go!" And I exited out of the room, preparing to go.

"Love you!" I heard when I was running to the escalator.

_Love you… Love you… We're over… What is he talking about…_ But by the time I was in the escalator, there were droplets of tears forming around my eyes, and one by one, they rolled down my cheeks. _Why am I… crying…?_ I wondered, and wiped away my tears.

* * *

I ran back to Hibari's house, and rang on his doorbell repeatedly. Hibari finally opened the door, first with a groan, but after he saw me, he immediately straightened up.

"…So…early…?"

"I-I…" Again, tears formed around my eyes. _Oh damn it, not the best time to be weak, and cry._

"Sorry," and I pushed Hibari out of the way, and started making my way to my room, only to be stopped by Hibari, as he appeared in front of me.

I bumped into him, and looked up. Hibari saw tears rolling down my cheeks, and he gently used his thumbs to rub them off.

"…" Hibari remained silent, I guess he wasn't really the type to ask girls questions, and cheer them up.

"Kyoya, I'm fine. Get back to whatever you were doing, I can deal with my own problems. Thanks though," I started walking again, but he grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me into his embrace.

"…Kyoya…" I mumbled.

"…What's the matter...?" He whispered. "I-I… nothing, it's nothing," I replied.

But I knew he knew there was something going on.

"…What is it?"

"I—" He suddenly lifted me up, and carried me bridal style into his room.

"What are you doing Kyoya! Let me down first!"

He ignored my words, and set me down on his bed.

"Kyoya…" I looked into his eyes.

He sat down next to me, and held onto my hands. "Now, tell me, what is it?"

"…Kyoya… I saw him today…"

"…Who…?"

"…I saw, I saw… R-Ryuu…"

—silence—

"…Kyoya…?"

"…Keep going…"

"Well, when I left for the elevator, he said the words _Love you_, and I was just really confused, and then plus, plus, he kissed me twice."

"What? He kissed you…twice…? Where…?"

I motioned my fingers to my lips, and Hibari's eyes seemed to widen. He instantly pushed me down onto his bed, and climbed over me.

"Kyoya? What are you doing?"

"…Don't let anyone else besides me touch you," He growled, and slowly, very slowly, he leaned down closer to me. And then, our lips met. When Hibari parted for breath, I said, "Kyoya—" But Hibari took his chance to stick his tongue into Misaki's mouth. "Mnngghh," but Misaki silenced herself soon enough. Hibari explored her mouth, each and every bit, and Misaki just laid there, enjoying each and every bit. It started softly at first, but gradually, Hibari became more aggressive, or shall we say passionate. They finally parted, and Misaki was smiling a little. Hibari smirked in return, and sat back on the bedside.

"Neh, Kyoya… I like you…"

"…Hn…"

"Is that all you can say?" I chuckled.

"…"

"You're so cute," I smirked.

Hibari growled in response. I placed my hand on top of his hair, and ruffled it. His soft black raven locks are so smooth.

"Haha, I like you Kyoya, a lot," and I leaned against his arms, head falling onto his shoulders. He put one arm around my back, pulling me closer, and I closed my eyes, as I lay on his shoulders.

"What would you do if I left you?" I asked.

"…You wouldn't," was all he said.

"Haha, but like, what IF, like IFFF, if I did leave?"

"…I wouldn't let you," He muttered.

"I-I…haha, but like…Would you come look for me…? Like, would you… come find me, and take me back…?"

"…" Hibari remained silent.

"…Kyo…ya…?"

He leaned in closer, and kissed my forehead gently, murmuring, "Of course."

I kissed him back, on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile….  
"Ryuu-sama, how should we deal with the girl?"

"Kazema, first of all, I would like you to acknowledge her as Misaki," Ryuu replied.

"Ah, I am sorry Ryuu-sama. Then how shall we deal with Misaki-san?"

"Hmm… I am not quite sure of that myself, but I would not like any of you to hurt her. She is my… sister after all…Maybe a bit more than that…" He gradually softened his voice.

"Ah, is that so. Then, shall we do anything at the moment? Should I track her down, and make note of where she is at all times, and what she is doing?"

—Silence —

"Ehem," Kazema cleared his throat, "Ryuu-sama…?"

"Hm, okay. This is the plan. Track her down, and try to keep an eye on her at all moments. Scratch that. Just know where she is, don't do anything else. Just her location. Report back to me of where she is staying, and I'll deal with it later. And do not violate her privacy," Ryuu glared at Kazema. "I will repeat this. Do _not_ violate her privacy."

"Understood, Ryuu-sama," Kazema replied.

"Oh, and keep her safe. Follow her when she walks to school or whatever, but don't be seen. But if there is an assault or anything, be sure to keep her safe. She's very important to… me…"

"Alright, I will do that, Ryuu-sama," Kazema nodded.

"Good. Otherwise, you are dismissed for today."

Kazema nodded again, and left the room quietly.

Ryuu laid down on the couch, and stretched his whole body out. "Misa… How have you been doing the two years I was gone…? Were you happy? Were you safe and sound? I'm sorry for what I've made you put up against… I hope you don't hate me for doing it, it was for your safety… and well…" Ryuu whispered to himself. "Ahh… I'll see you soon…" Ryuu sighed, closing his eyes, and dozed off.

* * *

The next day, Misaki and Hibari went to school together, and parted as they went to different rooms. "Oi, Misaki, I can't walk you home today," Hibari muttered.

"It's alright Kyoya, I can manage myself. I'll see you at home then?"

"…Hn…Text me," and he turned away.

After school release, Misaki packed all her belongings, and prepared to go home. Before leaving the campus, she took out her phone and pressed a few buttons, selecting Hibari, and then text messaging. She held her phone with both hands, and typed out the little message.

_Kyoya, I'm going home now. I'll probably be back by 4:30, according to the time right now. Want to go out for dinner tonight? I miss you. Xoxo, love you. Misaki. _

Clicking on the send button, she looked at her screen as it showed a little message flying away. Misaki smiled to herself, and started making her way home.

Meanwhile, Hibari was filing through his paperwork, and heard a little beep from his phone. He flicked open his phone and saw "One message received." He opened it, and saw Misaki's little message and smirked. Quickly, he typed out his little reply.

_Sounds good._ He was going to send the message just like that, but thought again of Misaki's last sentence _"love you." _He hesistated, but then managed to type a few words, _Same to you,_ and hit the send button. He thought about it for awhile after sending the message, and sighed. This wasn't like him; he was being different after Misaki had come into his life. He was being softer… He was now more vulnerable, softer, weaker, and more herbivorous. He shook his head, and dismissed those thoughts, getting back to work.

Misaki was walking on the way home, and she passed by the bakery store, where Kyoko and Haru would always go.

"Hmm, should I get some for Kyoya…?" She whispered to herself. _Nah, he doesn't really like sweets…_ and she kept walking. As she walked through the alley, which was a shortcut to get home, a man suddenly appeared in front of her. She widened her eyes, and took a step backwards.

"Misaki Fujihara," The man said.

"…Yes…?" The man grinned, and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell? Let go!" She yelled and tried to loosen his grip. He was too strong. I guess I would have to use my abilities at a time like this… But… I can't lighten up my ring without letting him see it!

"Urgh…" He now grabbed both of my hands and held them behind me. I was defenseless.

"Let go fucking bastard!"

"Shut up bitch, this is just an order from our boss. Be quiet, and I wont hurt you as badly!" He kicked me in the joint behind the knees, making me kneel down, and he stepped on my foot.

"Urgh!" "Stay here and don't move, I will have to get some business done in the mean time."

The man tied my hands and feet together with ropes, and I just couldn't free myself. I don't know how much time has passed, but it surely has been an hour. I started dozing off a little, because I knew I had no chance of escaping, but just then, I heard a _whack_ sound, and someone dropped onto the floor. I opened my eyes and looked backwards.

"Kazema…?"

"Ah, Misaki, I have been ordered to keep you safe by Ryuu-sama," he smiled at me, while untying my ropes.

"Oh. By Ryuu…? Alright… Thanks though."

"Ah, no, it's my duty," He replied.

"Umm… You don't need to do this you know…? I don't want to drag you into any trouble because of me… I think I should deal with my own problems, I don't want anyone else to get involved if they're not supposed to…"

"Haha, well I guess I'm supposed to get involved then. Because Misaki's problems are Ryuu-sama's problems, and Ryuu-sama's problems are my problems," He chuckled.

"My problems are Ryuu's problems…?"

"Yeah, right? Well, seems like it at least. From what I remember, he was like _she's very important to me_, so I'm guessing he wants to keep you safe or something? I can't be sure, but you are important."

"Ahh… I see… Well, thanks for today, and just a question… Why didn't you… save me earlier?"

"Oh, my apologies for that, I tried to get some information out of this man by waiting, and now I can confiscate his cellphone, or whatever device he was working on."

"Is that so…? Well, I ought to get going… It's already… 6… Fuck! It's 6 already!" I quickly scrambled out my phone and checked if I had any missed calls or messages. There were.

"Agh, 3 messages and 8 missed calls…" _But aww, Hibari does care about me, to some extent,_ I smiled at the thought.

"Thanks for today though!" I turned my back towards him, and started to go, but he shouted, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" I turned back.

"Well, since it's my duty to protect you, I will have to be… Oh, never mind. Yeah, go back home, you're… _family_ is probably worried about you."

"Oh, yeah… my family… I should go… See you!" I turned away. _Family, huh. I have no family,_ and I ran back to Hibari's house. _Family… _

_I know she doesn't really have a family… the only member would be Ryuu now… And I don't know if she even considers him as her family…_ Kazema sighed, and again, silently followed after Misaki.

"Kyoya!" I shouted, as I unlocked the door of his house.

"…Where the hell were you?" He growled. He seemed really mad, but I guess I should be happy for that.

"Sorry! I got into some… trouble…"I clasped my hands together, lowering my head, apologizing.

"…Oi…What's with your wrists?"

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing," I murmured.

"…Tell me," he walked closer to me.

"It's, well, I ran into some trouble today, and this dude tied me up, and like yeah. No big deal," I replied. _Oh my god, that was actually some scary shit. I thought I was going to get raped or something. Or well, at least hurt in some way._

"And? What happened when you were tied?"

"Um, the man was doing something with his device, and I don't know what was going on… I just… dozed off a bit…"

"Are you kidding me? You know what could of happened? You know how dangerous that is!" he grabbed my hands and shook them.

"I'm sorry!" I lowered my head again. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"…" Hibari sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that…" He tilted my chin upwards, and gazed into my eyes.

"I'm just… worried…"

"I know…"

Slowly, he moved his head closer to mine, and we joined together with a kiss.

He maneuvered his hands onto my waist, and held me tighter. I put my arms around his shoulders, and did the same. We swayed left and right, and stayed in that position for a long time, until somebody rang the doorbell. Hibari didn't moved, I guess he was ignoring it, but I broke the kiss. "Kyoya, someone's at the door."

"…" He grunted, but walked towards the door. He unlocked the door and turned the knob, revealing the person standing behind.

My eyes widened when I saw him. The man smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here…? Ryuu…?"

* * *

A/N:

How do you guys think the story's going? (:  
I'm still thinking out of what should happen… Any ideas? (:

Was this too much said in one chapter or was it okay?

Oh, and was this chapter a bit "lacky" of Hibari? I'm sorry if it was, but I had to add this in. Okay enough blabbering.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it!

Reviews are appreciated! ((((:


	10. A Little Conversation

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Sorry about the late update. I'm in HK now, and I just don't have as much time to write. *sobs*

I'll try to keep on track, but can't rely on it. *sobs again*

Thanks for the reviews~

Anyways… to the story (:

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here…? Ryuu…?" Misaki gasped in astonishment.

"…Ryuu…?" Hibari muttered.

"Ah, hello my dear, Misa-chan. And this is…?"

I blinked a few times, and then said, "Hey… This is my… boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari glared at him but said, "Hello. And you are…?"

"Nice to meet you, Hibari-san. I am Ryuu Fujihara. Just call me Ryuu."

Hibari nodded.

"Now… Misaki, how have you been doing?" He smiled at me.

"Em, fine, thank you…" I nodded.

"What's with all these hesitations? Don't you miss your… brother… Ehem," Ryuu cleared his throat.

"I-I… I'm a little busy Ryuu, maybe… Get back to you later…? Yeah, see you sometime…" I started pushing the door close, but Ryuu put his foot between the doorway.

"I'm not done yet Misa, I still have lots to say."

"…Come in, Ryuu," Hibari said.

_Woah, never expected him to invite someone inside…_

Ryuu smiled, "Sure thing."

He entered into the house, and closed the door behind him. We all went to sit on the couches.

"So? Say what you need, Misaki and I still need to head out for dinner."

"Ah, why don't we all eat dinner together—"

"No," I cut Ryuu off.

Ryuu chuckled at my response. "Haha, cuter than ever Misa. Alright, if you don't want me to interrupt your little date."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Go on Ryuu. Say what you need to say."

"…" Ryuu hesitated, "Alright little princess. How have you been doing without me these 2 years? Did you have a… good time? What types of troubles and challenges did you face? You got stronger yes? I see some muscle in your arms there," Ryuu smirked. "Anyways, basically…" Ryuu changed back to his serious tone, "How were the past two years…?" Ryuu lowered his head.

"I-I…" I wanted to say _First of all, I did great without you douchebag, and of course I had a good time. You were gone, no shit. Troubles and challenges? They were all my training of course. I went through tough training, and hard work, and it paid off. Muscles? Ha, of course I have them. What am I? Jelly fish? I was perfectly fine the past 2 years. WITHOUT YOU!_ But instead, "I-I… had a fine time…" Honestly, the 1st year without Ryuu was… tough. I missed him so much. I missed all the fun times I spent with him.

Hibari glanced at me, as he heard my response, but didn't say anything.

"Is that so… Alright, Misaki, I guess I should get going. Let's keep in touch. Here's my number," Ryuu took out a card out of his pocket. It was some sort of card, similar to a business card, but it only consisted of Ryuu's name and cellphone number. "I ought to get going now, see you." Hibari led him to the door, and waved goodbye to him, while I was just sitting on the couch, a little dazed.

"…Misaki…" Hibari placed his hand oh my shoulder.

"Eh… Why… Why is Ryuu like this…?" I just sat there not moving.

"…What's different about him?" Hibari questioned.

"It's… like, it's like he still cares for me… But, why?" I shook my head.

"…Who wouldn't care for you?" Hibari leaned closer, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I don't know. He betrayed me. I don't know. I don't know. He's supposed to be heartless, and ruthless, and I don't know…" I sighed. "Whatever. Going out for dinner?" I raised my eyebrows at Hibari.

"…Let's stay home and eat. It's getting quite late anyways. I'll cook, alright?"

I smiled at Hibari, "Thanks Kyoya. You're the best."

"Just lay down on the couch and rest. Take a nap or something."

"Yeah, sure," I closed my eyes, and leaned against the armrest.

Hibari made his way to the kitchen, getting supplies from the fridge.

Now, all alone in my little world, I thought of many things.

Ryuu… What is he thinking? Why does he still care so much about me? He betrayed me! He killed his own parents… Saying it was all because of me. I've thought of believing him with all my heart. Trusting him to be the guardian of my life. The person who would protect me no matter what circumstances. Was I wrong…? Why did I ever believe this person in the first place…? But I suddenly remember the words he had said. _I love you forever. No matter what I do, I hope you remain the feelings for me as well. _Was his betrayal planned? Was he doing this all for me? He did say he killed his parents to protect me… But… Maybe… Maybe he did love me that much. But what about now? It seems to me he still bears feelings for me… But then there's also Kyoya. I already have Kyoya, I don't need Ryuu. Kyoya loves me as much as… Ryuu… I think… I don't know anymore…

I yawned and cracked open my eyes, just to take a glimpse of what Hibari was doing. He was standing next to the stove, holding a spatula in one hand. Tonight I will eat something that Kyoya has cooked for me. I smiled at the thought.

I closed my eyes once again, but instantly, Ryuu's image snaps in front of me. Why does he always appear in my mind? I can't love him anymore! Something triggered in my mind. _Can't_. So would I love him if I _could?_ Do I really hate him? Do I really dislike him? Should I not trust him? Someone that has lived with me when I was a child. Someone that I shared so many memories with. Someone who I loved, so much, so so much. But that wouldn't be fair to Kyoya. I love Kyoya as well, but, it seems like my heart is not 100% attached to his. I give up. I know part of me still belongs to Ryuu. God damn it. Why didn't you break all of me? Why did you have to leave a piece unbroken? I have to get it straightened out, because I love Kyoya more than I love Ryuu.

I sat back up, and looked at Hibari. My felt my heart beat faster, yes, this is what I feel for him. I glanced at the table and saw the card Ryuu has left. Right. It was his cellphone number. I can call him and talk to him about some things. If he doesn't like me anymore, I'm clear with it. But if he still likes me… I'm going to put a stop to it. I won't allow myself to love two people at the same time.

Hibari looked behind his shoulders, and saw Misaki sitting idle, and sighed.

"Oi, dinner's ready."

I looked up, and saw Hibari calling me over. I stood up and walked to the dinner table.

He placed the 3 dishes on the table.

"Neh, Kyoya, tell me what you cooked for me tonight," I smiled.

"…" He hesitated, but said, "This is chicken meat mixed with green peppers, this one is scrambled eggs with tomato, and this plate is just vegetables."

"Then I will try what you have cooked," I chuckled. I picked up my chopsticks, and clamped on one of the pieces of chicken. Slowly, I placed it in my mouth, and chewed.

"Mmm~" I blinked my eyes a few times.

Hibari looked at me, and rolled his eyes, but inside, he was waiting for her reply of how she thought of the food.

I looked at him, and smiled. "Delicious."

"Hmph," He grunted. But he was smiling from the inside.

"Neh, Kyoya, open your mouth," I smirked.

"…" But he did as I told, and I placed a chicken piece in his mouth.

"Haha, you like your own cooking hm?" I hummed.

"…Hn…"

"Haha, you're soooo cute Kyoya, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"…" Hibari remained silent.

_Oh right. He's supposed the be the demon of Namimori. Who the hell would call him cute…_

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot, you're more like the… violent (?) type…"

"…Ehem," He cleared his throat, "What are you going to do about the number?"

"What number?"

"Ryuu's."

"Oh, I don't want to see him…" I muttered. _Though I will meet up with him as soon as possible, to clear up things…_ I thought.

"I see…" Hibari nodded in response. "If he ever bothers you, tell me so."

"Haha, yeah, I will do that," I smiled.

_Someone's being overprotective here hm~?_

"…" And Hibari ruffled my hair.

It was getting late, and Hibari and I had finished showering. Hibari was doing something in the kitchen, and this was my chance to call someone.

I crept into my room, and locked the door very quietly. Then, I dialed the number.

*Ring Ring, Ring Ring…*

"Moshi Moshi," I heard a voice.

"…Hey, it's Misaki…" I spoke quietly into the phone.

"Ahh, it's Misa-chan! What is it that you need to contact your… Oni-chan? And, is this… your number?"

"Ahh… No, it's the home phone…"

"Oh, haha, anyways, is there anything you need?"

_He sounded really happy… It sounds like real happiness…._

"I was thinking we could meet up some time? And just… talk about stuff…" I mumbled.

"Oh? What stuff? You want to talk about something specific?"

"Ah, no, just… It's just I haven't seen you in a while…"

"I see. I understand what you mean. Sure, when are you free?"

"Oh, lets go according to your schedule, because I believe you're busier than I am, correct?"

"Ah, still so caring, Misa. Hmm~" There was a slight hesitation. "How about, tomorrow night, 9pm… Pick you up at your… ehem," Ryuu cleared his throat, "Hibari Kyoya's house?"

"Um, No. How about…" I thought for a second. I didn't really want Kyoya to see me meeting up with him. I mean I did tell him I didn't want to see Ryuu anymore… "How about Namimori Middle School?" _Kyoya shouldn't be near campus around that time…_

"Alright Misa, anything that is convenient for you. I'll wait for you there."

"Okay, anyways, I got to go now. Bye—"

"Wait!" Ryuu's voice rung in my ears.

"…Yes…?"

"May I have your cellphone number? That way I can contact you tomorrow night, if, well some things happen," Ryuu said.

"Uhh…" _That is a reasonable excuse… _"Yeah, that's fine." I quickly gave him my number, and he jotted it down.

"Alright, I have to go now…"

"Haha, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night, Misa-chan. Good night," Ryuu said in a sweet voice.

_Goodnight… The last time he said that to me was 2 years ago…_

"Ah… Goodnight, Ryuu…" And I ended the call.

_Tomorrow at 9pm, Namimori Middle School._

* * *

Done with my little appointment making, I stepped out of my rooms, just seeing Hibari leave the kitchen.

"Neh, Hibari, are you going to sleep now?"

"…Why?" He questioned.

"I'm not sleepy yet, and I have nothing else to do… You wanna watch a movie together or something?" I tilted my head to the left.

"…Whatever, I'm fine with anything." He muttered.

"Just say what you mean, Kyoya," I smirked. _If Hibari says no, he's definite on it. But if he's alright with it, he'll never give me a yes eh?_

"Wait, when you mean fine with anything… you mean _anything?_"

"…What are you thinking?"

"Then read me a bedtime story," I smiled.

"…I don't own any bedtime stories," he grunted, as he made the turn to his room.

"I have one! I'll come to your room in a few!" I chuckled. _Kyoya's going to read a bedtime story for me, just imagining it makes me ecstatic._

I grabbed a book from the drawer, and walked quietly towards Hibari's room. I gently twisted the doorknob without making a sound. Hibari was looking out of his window, not sure what, but I closed the door without sound as well. Suddenly, I jumped onto his bed, and he turned around.

"…" Hibari sighed.

"Neh neh, Kyoya, come over, sit next to me and read this," I waved the book with my hands in the air.

"…Hn…" He slowly walked over, and climbed on the bed. I handed him the book in my hands, and he read out the title, "Our Little Garden."

This book was more of a picture book with beautiful scenes. All of them were very colorful.

"Isn't these places nice, Kyoya?" I pointed to the scenery in the book.

"…Hn…" He nodded slightly.

"It's so peaceful…" I murmured.

Hibari thought of the word peaceful. _Yes, peaceful. A place of no extra noises at herbivores. A world where he can enjoy himself, and love his school. Peace… Maybe somewhere of just him and Misaki._ _Misaki…?_ _Another herbivorous thought. Again. _

As Hibari was flipping the page, Misaki suddenly screamed and grabbed Hibari on the arm. She clutched his arm and tightened her hands against them.

"…What?"

"A-A… A spider!" Misaki yelled, and buried her face against Hibari's arms.

"…Your scared of… spiders…?" Hibari seemed to have the urge to face-palm.

"I-I… Am! So what! Kill it! Please!" I rubbed my head against his shoulders.

Hibari sighed in defeat. "Alright, wait a moment," he started to move away, but Misaki grabbed him back.

"Don't leave!"

"…You're hopeless…" Hibair rolled his eyes. "Just let go for a moment, and I'll kill it."

"But but…" I murmured.

"It will take less than 5 seconds. Just 5," Hibari reassured.

"You… sure?"

"Yes, yes, I am," he responded.

"…Okay…" I sniffed.

I let go of him, and covered my ears, crouching into a little ball. And in the course of 5 seconds, I heard Hibari stomp on his feet. (while wearing slippers) I guess he killed the spider by stepping on it. Then, he gently patted me on the back. "There, 5 seconds that was hm?"

"…" I nodded. He climbed back onto the bed, and cuddled me.

I was shivering, and he held my hand. "Don't worry, it's dead now."

"But… But what if there's more?"

Hibari hesitated at the thought. His house was supposed to be pristine, spotless, there were _rarely_ any bugs or insects. But he replied with, "I'll kill them before they reach you."

"…Haha…That sounds… not that reassuring… but… alright," I smiled softly. I then rested my head on his shoulders and hugged his arm. He was my teddy bear. Very quickly, I fell asleep, and all Hibari could hear were soft noise of inhaling and exhaling. He sighed, and gently positioned me down, so I was lying on the bed.

He kissed me softly on the forehead and whispered, "Misaki, I love you."

And that night, they slept side by side, again.

* * *

A/N:

Finish for now. (:

Sorry of any grammatical errors, and if things are getting a bit serious, but that's my plot… I'm trying to balance it out with some more Hibari x OC moments, and I hope that's enjoyable, because I find it enjoyable. :P

Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter. If you did, please just take a minute and click on the "Review button" and drop by a message.

I'm still advancing the plot, because it's not all thought through yet, so maybe some advice? ((((:

Anyways, until next time. (:


	11. An Amusement Park Date

First of all I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Thanks for the reviews! (:::: spider rawr.

Sorry for the late update. -_- Being a busy person. :P

* * *

Misaki woke up the next morning, with no one by her side. _Hm? Where did Kyoya go?_ She slipped out of the bed, and walked outside the room. Hibari was in the kitchen, preparing himself a cup of coffee.

I crept up behind him as silently as possible trying to make a sudden attack to scare him, but guess like I failed quite miserably. I was going to pat both of my hands on Hibari's shoulders, but just as I was about to, he turned around and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Ah!" I yelped

"What are you trying to do…?" He sighed.

"I was, going to scare you… Guess like it failed."

"…Yes it did…"

"So what are your plans today, Kyoya?"

"…" He let go of my wrists, and took 2 pieces of paper like things off the kitchen counter.

"And these 2 are…?" I glanced at the 2 pieces of paper in his hand.

He handed them towards me, and I read what was on it.

"Ahh~ Amusement park?" I looked up at him, and looked back at the tickets. "I believe you have no interest in going to one, but… for me?" I felt slightly embarrassed/ashamed of guessing that everything's for me, but in some cases, they are right? I smiled softly at him.

At first he kept his straight face, but then nodded, and turned away.

"...So... Are you asking me out on a date or something?" I snickered.

"...Whatever you think it means," he muttered.

"Che, alright then," I smirked.

"When we leaving?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure, whenever. Now?"

"Hn," he shrugged, and we left for the amusement park.

* * *

We paid our tickets and got inside the area. Damn, it was a bright and sunny day. Fortunately, there were some light breezes, so it wasn't too hot. This was a big park. I took one of the maps, and made our way to our first spot. The Merry-Go-Round.

"…Are you serious?" Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Hell yeah! I haven't been on this thing for ages! C'mon, it doesn't take too long anyways!" I pounced.

"…I'll watch you then…" Hibari muttered.

"Stop being so boring neh, Kyoya," I held onto his wrist, and pulled him with me. The line was short, and soon, it was our turn. We walked next to the horses, and I helped myself up. I looked at Hibari, but he was still standing there.

"C'mon, Kyoya, get on the horse-y!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed onto the horse head, and with one swift movement, he swung on.

"Damn, you are good when it comes to this jumping, fighting whatever movement things," I said.

"Don't' you mean everything?" He added.

"Che, don't flatter yourself," I smirked.

"Just stating the truth," he shrugged, and then, the ride begun. The horse started moving up and down, while spinning in a circle.

"Haha, oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually riding this thing," I laughed.

"…Me neither…" Hibari sighed.

A soft melody was playing as we were on the Merry-Go-Round, and here was when I Thought; Honestly, I was quite surprised Hibari would give in, and ride this thing with me. Ha, so I am important, to some extent, for him.

Suddenly I had an idea. I mean, you'd have to say this was a _very_ rare chance, having to see Hibari on a Merry-Go-Round right? So that means, picture time. I slipped out a camera from my bag, (the diagonal types) and I secretly took a shot of Hibari sitting on these Merry-Go-Round horses. I laughed quietly to myself as I looked at the picture I took. Hibari had one hand placed on his cheeks, and the other hand on his thigh, sitting there looking bored. He looks so cute. He always does.

After we got off the Merry-Go-Round, we walked a bit around the park, and I stopped, when I saw a land of green.

"Hm?" Hibari raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hibari, go stand over there in the grass," I smiled.

"…Why?"

"Just do it."

"…" He stepped onto the grass, and turned towards me.

"Now what?"

"Smile," I held up my camera.

"Pictures…? No," he growled.

"C'mon! I want some pictures of you!"

"…For what?"

"I don't know. So I can put photos of you everywhere in the house!"

"…No…" Hibari seemed to have the urge to face-palm.

"Please? I don't have… _ANY_ pictures of you, and I really want one," I was secretly laughing inside. I mean, I did have that… "Merry-Go-Round picture of Hibari."

"…Fine, just one," he rolled his eyes.

"Smile!"

"…"

*Snap*

I looked at the picture.

"Hey! You didn't smile!"

"Who said I would?" He started walking towards me.

"…Whatever, you look nice anyways," I was about to put my camera back in my bag, but Hibari suddenly grabbed onto my wrists, and took the camera.

"Let me see," he mumbled.

"Hey! Wait! No!"

"…Hn…?" He raised his eyebrows. "Is there something… in there?"

"Of course not! But you might change my settings! And, and, it's really complicated to change it back!"

"…I'll fix it for you if I mess it up," He clicked on the display button of the photos.

"Waittt!" I tried to grab the camera out of his hands, but he turned his back towards me.

He clicked on the "next button" and it revealed the "Merry-Go-Round Hibari picture."

"...Misaki Fujihara, and what would this be…?" He glanced at me.

"Eh…I…Neh, Kyoya, you wanna go… eat?" I smiled awkwardly at him.

"…May I… trash this picture?"

"Um… no?"

"Where's the delete button," he asked, more like he stated.

"…Here…" I was about to point at some random button, and I took the chance to grab my camera back. I got it.

"Please! Let me keep it! It's the first picture I got of you! And, and! It's a rare picture!"

"…A rare picture?" He raised his eyebrows.

"…Well, its not like anyone would see Hibari Kyoya on a Merry-Go-Round…"

"…" Hibari sighed. "Fine, you can keep it. But I will bite you to death if you show it to anyone."

"Don't worry, I don't want to die yet. I still want to spend my days with a specific someone."

Hibari smirked.

During the afternoon, Misaki decided to go on a rollercoaster ride.

"Neh, Kyoya, let's ride on that," she pointed at the yellow structure that had many slopes and loops.

Hibari looked at the line of people waiting for the line. The line wasn't short. Currently, if you wanted to ride on this roller coaster, you would have to wait around 3 and half hours. That was what it said at the little sign at the end of the line.

"…The line isn't short…" Hibari mumbled.

"…Aww… I was really looking forward to riding it…" Misaki lowered her head.

"Do you really want to…?"

"Well, yeah… This is the most famous ride out of the whole amusement park, but if the lines that long and if you don't want to wait… Then we can go find another ride…"

"…" Hibari sighed. "Alright, if you really want to ride on this rollercoaster."

Hibari took my hand, fingers interlocking together, and led me to the front of the line.

"Ah? Hibari-san? Is there anything I can do for you?" the guy that was guarding the entrance for the ride asked.

"I need to get on this ride, right now," he replied.

"Eto… Can you wait a bit… in the line…?" The guy looked at the line, and remembered it was a 3 and half hour wait if he did queue in the line.

"I mean, eto… Ah alright, please come with me then," he turned and unlocked this other door.

We followed him, and entered.

"Anou… Just please queue here, the next ride will be yours."

"Hn…" Hibari nodded, and signaled a dismissal of him, so he left.

"Kyoya? What did you just do…?" I tugged his arm.

"…You wanted to ride this right?"

"Ah… Right… You have like special authority all through Namimori…"

"Hmph, of course."

Hibari is certainly a guy you wouldn't want to mess with. He's strong, he has authority, a person everyone is afraid of yet respects. I'm so happy to have him as my boyfriend… I shade of light pink crept onto my face as I thought.

After just a few minutes, it was our turn for the ride.

"Neh… Kyoya… Are you scared of rollercoaster rides?"

"…Of course not. Why you ask?"

"Because… I'm kind of afraid now… The slopes are so steep… The loops are fine, but the slopes…"

"You're scared now?"

"I… I don't know."

"…It'll be over in a few minutes. Don't worry, I'm… by your side…"

_I'm saying things like this again. When have I become like this… Ah… Misaki Fujihara. You make me so much more herbivorous._ Hibari thought. But a pink shade slowly crept on his face as well, and Misaki noticed.

"Haha, you're still too cute Kyoya." She hugged his arm.

We slipped into our seats, somewhere near the end section, and I was clutching onto the safety bars.

"Are you really that scared…?" Hibari questioned.

"Um, no, not really… I…"

"Your hands are shaking."

"I…"  
Hibari sighed. "Why don't you hold on to my hands?"

"Sure…" I slowly grabbed onto his hands and they were really warm and smooth and soft, and perfect.

I squeezed his hands a little harder, but he still kept a firm lock on mine.

And then, the rollercoaster started to move. And second by second, we rose higher and higher.

"Were almost… at the slope…" I was taking deep breaths.

"It won't take long… Just… hold on to me," Hibari mumbled.

And then it begun. The carts started to tilt downwards, and then in a flash, we accelerated, and we swished down the slope and back up again.

Meanwhile, I was screaming out my lungs, "AHHHHHH!"

And then another one, and once again I screamed.

Then the ride decreased in speed as it was going in circles around, and I was panting.

"…That wasn't too bad was it…?"

"I… I… It was kind of fun actually…"

And then the cart started to go in loops and we were upside down a second, and right side up the next.

"Hahahahahaha!" Instead of screaming, I was laughing now.

Finally, our ride came to an end. We both slipped out of the seats, after the safety bars rose up.

"…You okay?"

"Haha, yeah! Honestly, I thought that was pretty awesome. It's not that scary, now I think of it," I smiled back at him.

Hours passed quickly just walking together and enjoying a few more rides. After dinner, they walked a bit more, and finally stopped in front of a Ferris wheel.

"Oh my god! It's a Ferris wheel! I haven't been on these since forever!"

"…"

"Kyoya, can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"…Whatever," he muttered.

We stood in line, as it wasn't too long and waited for our turn.

In front of us stood a guy and a girl holding hands.

"Rei-kun~ Eto… I heard that… If couples ride on this Ferris wheel at night… They'll be couples forever…" The girl said.

"Is that so, Mei-chan~ I guess we'll become couples forever."

Hibari and I were both listening to their conversation, and I blushed slightly. _Couples forever? Surely Hibari had heard that… I wonder what he's thinking about now~_

"Neh… Kyoya, you know what the times is right now?" Misaki questioned.

"…Hn…" He lifted his left wrist, and checked the time on his watch.

"8:30 PM, why?"

"Oh, it's that late already? Um, well after we take the ride on the Ferris wheel, I gotta go."

"Go where?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's just some business I have to do. I'll be back before 10 PM."

"….I'll go with you then, it's really late."

"No, it's some stuff I have to do alone… Um, Don't worry, I'll be extra careful."

"…Alright…"

It was then our turn to get on the Ferris wheel.

"This way please," a lady led us to the right.

We got in our little carriage, and slowly, very slowly, we rose by altitude. I sat next to Hibari, and I took him by the arm.

"Kyoya, it's so pretty here at night… All of the lights are turned on, and there are so many colors… Don't you think?"

"…Hn…."

We sat in silence for awhile, and suddenly he opened his mouth, and words came out.

"Did you enjoy today?" He muttered.

I glanced at him, and then leaned on his shoulder. "Yes Kyoya, I enjoyed today very much. We should go outside together more often I think," I smiled.

"…Whatever," He murmured.

"Don't like crowds eh?" I snickered.

"…"

We were now almost at the top of the Ferris wheel. Suddenly, sparks came shooting up in the sky and exploded. Fireworks! Shades of red, blue, pink, green, yellow flew in all directions, and then it diminished. There were many different types of fireworks, and some came down as a shower, and some just flew like a rocket in the sky. The dark blue shade of the night was filled with all sorts of colors now.

"Kyoya, fireworks…" I gazed into the sky.

"…Yeah," he said softly.

"Isn't it beauti—" Hibari cut me off, when he turned towards me and held on both of my shoulders. He slowly leaned towards me, and looked at me in the eyes.

"Eh…?"

"You know what's more beautiful?"

"Eto…"

But then his lips glided across mine, and kissed me. Both of us closed our eyes, as we deepened the kiss, and it gradually became more and more passionate. I needed to take a breath, so I inched away, and took a breath with my mouth, while Hibari took the chance to slip his tongue into Misaki's wet cavern. His scent was sweet as always, and both of our tongues intertwined together. He led the dance while I followed. Finally we broke the kiss, while another string of saliva connected us to. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, while Hibari licked his lips, and smirked.

"Kyoya, your so bad," Misaki snickered.

"Hmph," he smirked once again. "Your not to bad yourself."

After he said that, I just laid my head on his shoulders and we remained silent as the Ferris wheel kept moving in its slow movements, and we reached ground again.

It was 8:45 PM, and we walked out of the park hands in hands.

"Well, Kyoya, I gotta go do some of my things now, so see you later?"

"…Mmm…Be careful…" he muttered.

"Yeah, I will," and I waved goodbye, and we parted in our own ways.

_I left a file at school_, Hibari thought. _I'll just go get it, Misaki won't be home too early anyways, _so Hibari turned around and started walking to school.

_Namimori Middle School at 9 PM.I wonder if Ryuu is there yet…_ I kept walking towards my destination.

Hibari walked quite quickly, and in around 5-10 minutes, he walked through the special gate that students weren't allowed to at the back of the school. He walked in, and went to the reception room to get his file.

Meanwhile, Misaki arrived at Namimori after him. She stopped in front of the gate, where Ryuu was already standing by.

"Ahh, there you are Misa-chan." Ryuu smiled.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"I was here by 8;30 PM, it's 8:55 now. It was only a 25 minute wait."

"What? 8:30? Why did you come here so early? I remember we said to meet here at 9 PM!"

"Aren't you early yourself?"

"But it's by 5 minutes!"

"I clearly remember to never let a girl wait, especially you, in my rules."

"…You shouldn't have done that…"

"What does it matter now? You're here, and I am as well."

"True," I lowered my head.

"Alright Misaki. Did you meet me to tell me something? You want to go to a café to talk about it?"

"No, it's alright. I need to get home soon anyways."

"…Okay, if that's how it is."

"Can we talk and walk home at the same time? It's not too much of a conversation anyways. I'm pretty sure I'll be done before I arrive home."

"…Alright, if that's what Misa-chan wants."

Hibari grabbed his file and was about to leave, but caught a glimpse of two people in front of the school gate from his window.

"Hn….?" He walked closer to the window pane, and looked more closely at the two. And instantly, he realized it was Misaki and Ryuu.

_Was this the business Misaki had to deal with? And it was with Ryuu? She said she didn't want to see Ryuu anymore herself. So why is she with him right now? And why did she want to hide it from me? _Hibari thought. He decided to follow them.

Just then, raindrops fell, and it started to rain slightly.

"Ah, it's raining. Glad it's not raining hard or anything…" Misaki stated, but just as she said that, raindrops grew larger, and they were falling faster than before.

"Are you serious?"

"Don't worry Misaki, I have an umbrella," Ryuu started taking his umbrella out of his bag he brought with him. He opened it up, and covered it upon him and Misaki.

"Misaki, move in closer, or else you'll get wet," as he said this, he slipped his arm behind Misaki's back, and pulled her closer by the waist.

"There there, now you won't get wet."

"Anou…It's fine, getting wet doesn't really matter…" She tried hinting him to let go, but he didn't take the hint, or maybe purposely ignored her.

Hibari clenched his fist, as he saw Ryuu's arm reach around Misaki's waist.

"So… Misa-chan, what do you want to tell me today?" Ryuu asked.

"Um… I was wondering…" _How do I say this? Do you still like me? That's so awkward and embarrassing though…_ Misaki thought.

"Hmm?" Ryuu hummed.

"Eto…" _Okay! Misaki! Just say it!_

"Eto…Ryuu… Do you… like me now?" I raised my eyebrows. _Damn, that was so awkward!_

"Haha…" Ryuu chuckled.

"What do you mean by that? Like you now? Haha. Of course not."

_Phewf… He's just being protective, he doesn't like me or anything._

"Misaki, I want you to know. What you asked is wrong."

"Wrong…? What do you mean by that?"

"I loved you before, I loved you when you were gone, and I still love you. I will love you after now, and forever and forever. Not just now."

"Ryuu…? I… I don't quite understand…"

"You don't?" He smirked.

"Maybe this will help."

He cupped my cheeks, and leaned in and kissed me.

I instantly pulled away. "Ryuu!"

"…Why did you… Never mind. But do you understand now?"

"I… don't. I mean, I have Kyoya now. I'm already his girlfriend, so sorry Ryuu…"

"Haha… What is up with that Hibari Kyoya? You know you can do better than that."

"It's different. I love him for who he is."

"…Is that so… I will prove to you who loves you more. Me or him. I guess we're at his house." Ryuu sighed.

"Ryuu… I'm sorry. I can't like you anymore. I think it's best for you to stop liking me as well…"

"Misaki. I'm afraid that is impossible… But for now, I'll leave you to yourself. Give you sometime to think about it. And when we meet again… Bye Misa-chan. I love you." And he turned his back towards me, and walked away.

"…Sorry Ryuu… I can't bring myself to like you… I have Kyoya… I… I have… Kyoya…" I turned to the door and opened it.

"Kyoya! I'm home!"

—Silence—

"Kyoya…?"

—Silence—

"That's weird… I thought he would be home by now…" I turned around to close the door, but there stood Hibari.

"Ah!" I yelped.

"Were you looking for me…?"

"Ah… Yeah… I thought you were home…"

"…"

"Umm, yeah, so where were you Kyoya? Oh look, and you're now wet because of the arin." I asked.

"…Why don't you answer me first?"

"…Eh?" I looked at him slightly confused.

"…Why don't you answer first?"

"What is your question…?" I replied back.

"…Just now… Where were _**you?**_**"**

* * *

A/N:

Done with chapter 11 :D

Sorry if there were any grammatical errors but it shouldn't change the story.

But anyways, finish for now~


	12. Attack and Defense

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Thank you for the reviews *appreciation written all over my face* :3

* * *

"I…" _Should I lie? I did tell Hibari that I didn't want to see Ryuu, but I just did. He might get mad if I told him that my business had to deal with seeing him… But… Why should I lie if I did it? Should I be afraid to let people what I have done? That's not right either. I should not be ashamed of what I do… Plus… This was to clear up Ryuu of liking me. It was for Hibari…_

"Answer my question," Hibari growled.

"I-I… I went so see Ryuu."

Hibari somewhat half-smiled.

"…You're happy that I did that?"

Hibari returned to his straight face.

"No… I'm… just happy to hear you tell the truth."

"What…? How did you know though…?"

"…I went to back to school to get some files."

"Oh. You saw everything?"

"…Hn…" He nodded.

"You… even saw him…" I hesitated, "Kiss me…?"

"…" Hibari nodded.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. I-I, I couldn't react fast enough."

"…I know…. You pulled away instantly…"

"Thank you Kyoya," I smiled.

"For what?"

"For being such an understanding person," I hugged him tightly.

His arms wrapped around me, and I returned the hug, as he embraced me in his hold.

"…So what was the business you had to deal with him?"

"…It was… I… He still likes me…" I sighed.

"…That bastard," Hibari growled.

"Well… I can't really be totally… mean to him or anything, because we use to be together, and technically, he's my brother as well… like, non-biologically related of course. But he was the one that took care of me when I was still young, and we shared many wonderful memories together. I don't really want to lose… anyone so precious to me…. You get what I mean?"

Hibari sighed. "But that doesn't mean you can let him take advantage of you… Like kissing you and pulling you towards him, hugging and you… you know? It's still really… disturbing…" Hibari muttered.

"…Jealous?" I snickered.

He pushed my head gently, "No."

"…Your still the same as ever. Not willing to admit things," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Hmph."

"Haha~"

"…So…Really… What did you say back to him?"

"I… I rejected him. I said I had… you… But…"

"But?"

"But… he seems like he isn't going to give up. He said he would prove to me who loved me more. You or him. "

"…What do you think?"

"…I think you're an automatic win, Kyoya," I smiled.

He smirked.

"Are you still going to see him?"

"I… I don't think so… Well, I hope not. I want him to stop… liking me, but I don't' want to lose a positive relationship with him. I mean, I want to stop seeing and contacting him, to try stop him from liking me further. But you see, I'm scared that if I'm avoiding him, I'll lose someone that's… precious towards me. So, I'm not so sure right now…"

"…I get it…."

"Oh speaking of which… I'm still well, on my mission. I need to report back to Reborn about my gathered information… Subject A and S… Or, Kazema and Ryuu… Should I go now?"

"No. …Wait till tomorrow, it's late already."

"But missions orders should be carried out as soon as possible. Who knows what this mission was for anyways?"

"But it's already past 10. It's danger— ehem," Hibari cleared his throat, "No, stay home, it's too late."

"Alright, if that's the reason~" I smirked.

"…Yeah yeah, go sleep," and he walked away into his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, I got up early, ready to go pass on the information I have acquired from my mission to Reborn. I left the house before Hibari got up, and arrived at Tsuna's house.

I knocked on the door and Tsuna came to open it. (Though I did hear some crashing sounds, as he was coming to get the door… I wonder what happened.)

"Ah! Misaki-chan!" He rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun. Sorry for coming here so early. Did I wake you up?"

"Ahh… It's fine…"

"Haha, sorry anyways. Is Reborn home?"

Reborn suddenly jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn… Can't you be more… normal? I mean with your… never mind," Misaki sighed.

"So Misaki. What information have you acquired?"

"Ah, yes, I was going to inform you about this matter."

"Alright. Tsuna, you may leave now."

"Eto… Okay…" And Tsuna went back upstairs.

"So, Misaki."

"Mm," I nodded. "Well, Subject A is known as Kazema, and I believe that is trustable, as well… Ryuu… called him that. Ryuu should be Subject S I believe, as he is Kazema's above officer of some sort. About Ryuu. I'm not sure what he is planning, but uhh… The only words I remember he saying was something like _I have some things to do…_ and, well, it wasn't detailed or anything. I was… it was a suprising moment when I saw him. But yeah, that's all I know… It isn't much, but yeah."

Reborn nodded, hesitated, and then said, "It's good that we know who the people are. Subject S is Ryuu hm…? This is interesting. Another highly dangerous activity may be carried out again."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryuu… he was responsible for Incident 193 correct?"

"Incident 193…? You mean… The incident 2 years ago…?"

Reborn nodded.

"About that… I… It might not be him."

"Oh? How are you sure?"

"I'm not sure. But, it's the bond between us two. The feeling that tells me it's not him. I don't know. I may be wrong."

"…I see…" Reborn seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yeah…"

"Ah. Misaki. You have another mission."

"Hm?"

"It's rather dangerous."

"How…so?"

"…You need to get close with Ryuu, and find out what he wants to do."

"No!"

"…Misaki?"

"I! I-I… I can't do that…"

"Why not? It's just like previous missions. What is wrong with this one?"

"I-I… It's not best for me to… I mean… Okay, I give up. It's because of Kyoya."

"…Hibari…"

"Sorry. I-I… I'm not a professional hit-man… like you…"

"…I know what you mean, but Misaki. You have to understand. This is a mission that is very important to the Vongola. To see and understand what there plans are, and what they want. I know what Hibari is to you, but we can't just let this opportunity slip."

"But I told Kyoya I wouldn't see him, so I could stop the confusing relationship between us, and I don't want there to be any misunderstandings because there is no reason for that to happen."

"…But we have no reason, just because of one person, to let down the whole of Vongola."

"I-I…" Misaki sighed.

"…" Reborn kept silent.

"I understand… Kyoya would as well… Alright, then how should the mission be carried out"

"…Get close to Ryuu, and scratch out every piece of information available."

"…Understood."

I went back to Hibari's house, and laid on the couch. It was 9:00 AM. How am I going to tell what's going on to Hibari? Just then, Hibari came out of his bedroom.

"…Misaki?" He frowned.

"Ah! Kyoya…"

"…Where did you go?"

"Ah? You knew I left the house?"

"…Of course. I'm quite a light sleeper…"

"Ahh… Did I wake you up when I left? I'm sorry."

"…So where did you go, and what did you do?"

"…Anou… I'm on a new mission."

"…" Hibari raised his eyebrows.

"…I, need to get close to… Ryuu…"

Hibari frowned again.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. Even though I said I would try to keep my distance away from him, but I am under orders."

"…" Hibari sighed. _I should just let her go on her assigned mission._ _I can trust her enough…_

"Your not going to let that bastard touch you right?"

"Ehh, yeah. I'll try…"

"…Just go do your mission then," Hibari muttered.

"You don't… mind?"

"…I shouldn't be holding you from these things."

"Thank you Kyoya, for being so understanding."

"…"

"I got to get going then…" I turned myself towards the door. Hibari followed me, and stood next to the doorway.

"Well, I don't know how long this mission will take. But I believe its possible to come back here every night. So don't worry, I'll still get to see you. Alright. See you Kyoya," I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"…" He opened the door, and led me out.

* * *

_Ryuu… Honestly, I don't know where he lives. That hotel again? I think I'd better call him… But what's my reason to live with him? I can't just barge into his life, and just like… appear like that…_ I kept walking down the streets of Namimori, and took a seat at the park. I don't know how long it was, but I'm sure it has been hours, as I was thinking about how to get near Ryuu. Suddenly 3 men appeared in front of me. They walked towards me slowly, and gradually started to close into me. _Ah shit, why do I always end up in these situations?_

"Who are you guys… What do you want…?"

"We're on order to capture you." One of the men said.

"…Can we settle this another way…?'

Two of them pulled out their swords.

"I guess not…"

I took out my weapon from my pocket in my pants. This is something I use very un-often. My weapon was the size of a matchbox. But I clicked on a button on it, and a short blade appeared. It looked like a dagger, but the blade was slightly longer.

"And I though you would like to settle this with a more peaceful way, miss," the guy without a sword spoke.

"I guess that way won't work," I muttered.

"Alright, if that's so."

The two swordsmen stepped closer, and held their swords in an aggressive stance.

With quick speed, they sped towards me, and tried to slash me with the blades.

I dodged them swiftly and used my own blade to defend myself.

Meanwhile, the man without the sword thought. _This will be hard to capture her without hurting her in any way… Ryuu's orders are definitely troublesome. _

He drew out something from his side, and aimed at Misaki. He slowly moved his hands onto the trigger, and pulled it.

—gunshot—

"Nghn!" Misaki instantly grabbed on her right shoulder. Blood was gushing out, and you could see liquid in a shade of crimson red between her fingers, and slowly trickling down her hand.

The two swordsmen seemed astonished, and stepped backwards.

Misaki was panting, and her body seemed stiffened.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Misaki and held her close.

"Who are you three?" The shadow growled.

"Fuck, let's get out of here!" The man with the gun said, and they ran.

The man with the gun thought, _Phew. Why did Ryuu appear at that time? I thought we already planned it out that we were going kidnap her. Ah. It's because I hurt her? Heh, Ryuu is same as always. He's probably pretty mad at me now. Che._

Misaki looked backwards over her shoulders, and saw Ryuu's face.

"Ryuu… Argh!" She clutched on her shoulder harder.

"Misa… Let's bring you to somewhere safe first." Ryuu slipped his hands behind my back and legs, and lifted me up.

I squirmed in pain, but laid my head against his firm chest.

We arrived at his hotel, and entered the same room as last time. The room where I met Ryuu. He gently placed me on his bed, and helped me sit up.

"Wait here," he turned and walked away.

In a few minutes, he came back with a first aid kit.

"Don't move. I'm going to pull up your sleeve. Keep your hand on your wound."

He gently lifted my sleeve, and pinned it up with a few safety pins.

"Now, take your hand off your wound."

"…Agh…" I squirmed, but did as he told.

"This might hurt a bit Misaki, you can hold on me if you want."

He moved closer, and moved my left hand, placing it around his waist.

"Grab on me if hurts. It'll feel a bit better. And it will also signal me if it's too painful."

Misaki nodded.

"First I'll need to disinfect your wound. It will sting."

He grabbed a piece of cloth, wiping some of the blood smeared next to the wound.

"Ngh…" I inhaled, and exhaled. All with deep breathes.

Ryuu took out a bottle, and sprayed some disinfectant on my wound.

"Ngh!" I winced, and clutched on his shirt.

"There there…" He waited awhile, as I slowly calmed down, as the pain gradually diminished.

"Okay. I'm going to take the bullet out now. This will hurt once again. Grab on whenever you need to."

—silence—

"Are you alright?" Ryuu asked.

Misaki nodded.

"Alright. Then here it goes."

He took a pair of tweezers, and used two fingers two pinch open the wound.

"Ngh!" I clutched on his shirt harder.

"He used the pair of tweezers, and slowly pushed it into my wound.

I was sweating a lot. It was really painful. _Endure Misaki, endure. I can do this._

Ryuu felt the bullet.

"I'll do this really quickly Misaki. This will be a sudden pain though. It's going to hurt. More than before… Are you alright with this method? Or do you want me to do it slower, the pain will be less, but the time will take longer. Which method do you want?"

"…Any…" I was panting really hard.

"…Alright. I'll do this the quick way then. I don't want to see you in pain that long. But this will hurt, I repeat once again."

Misaki nodded.

Ryuu picked the bullet with the tweezer, and pulled it out instantly.

"NGH!" Misaki grabbed onto Ryuu, and was clenching on him really hard.

Blood shot out of her wound, and colored parts of the hotel blankets. Covering the snow-white color with blood.

"There there, it's finished. Now I only need to wrap it up with bandages. The pain is pretty much over now."

Misaki squirmed.

"You okay?" Ryuu patted my back gently.

He took out a roll of bandages from the first aid kit. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped it around my arm, and then tied a little bow.

"Alright, it's done."

"Ahh, thanks…" I took a deep breathed and exhaled.

"Who were the three people?"

"I don't know… But their objective was to capture me or something," Misaki sighed.

"…Alright, it's all over now. Speaking of which… Why don't you stay with me here?"

"Huh?"

"That Hibari Kyoya can't protect you from danger. I can."

_Here's my chance to stay with him… But… Kyoya… I should go home every night._

"I don't know… That's just very inconvenient right?"

"Of course not. You're welcomed any time."

"…But, I think I should still go home every night. All my belongings are there anyways."

"You can," Ryuu hesitated. _If I just tell her to move out of Hibari Kyoya's house, that would be declaring war against him… There is no need for that; he will disappear sooner or later anyways. "_Ehem," Ryuu cleared his throat. "I have an idea. How about this. You can stay with me everyday, because you seem to be targeted. And I'm sure you don't want Hibari Kyoya dragged into this matter as well. Am I right? Mafia matters should stay known to Mafia people. But, I know it might be a little cruel if you don't get to see Hibari Kyoya all day, so how about you go home every night, and you can spend the whole night with him. Sounds good?"

_This is a perfect plan Ryuu! This is just what I want._

"Hmm, yeah, this sounds good I guess."

"Except, I have one request, Misaki."

"And that would be?" I raised my eyebrows.

"One of my underlings will follow you, meaning she will be joining your household."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Sorry Misaki, even if you don't like it. It's the concern for your safety. If you don't allow my request, I can't let you go."

"I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not sure if Kyoya would allow it!"

"Ahh… Then I'm sorry Misa-chan, you're not leaving."

"…Fine. But she won't get between in my life and Kyoya's right?"

"Of course not. She's only on guard for you. But, she'll follow you around when you're out of the house."

"…She'll be bothering, I mean you know, following me if I go on a date with Kyoya?"

"…She'll be out of your eyes."

"…Fine…" I muttered.

"Good," Ryuu smiled.

"But, I don't think we have enough space in Kyoya's house. Well, I guess, your underling can sleep in my room, and I'll just move over to Kyoya's."

"… You sleep with him?"

"… I-I have…"

"You shouldn't do that, people will think weirdly about you two."

"I-I, I don't do it often. Only once or twice."

"… Well just keep that in mind, you should be careful."

"… Uhuh…"

"Alright, please just rest in this room for now. I'll assign my underling for you. You'll meet her later, but for now, take a break."

"…Mm…" I nodded.

Ryuu walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Ahh, now I need to get my girl for Misaki."

He continued walking until he reached another room from another hall. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

'Wait a moment!"

Ryuu opened the door with a key.

"Ryuu! I'm changing!" The female just slipped on her shirt in time.

"What does it matter my dear?" He smirked.

"Ah, your so bad." The female chuckled.

"Alright, dearest Yu-chan."

"Stop calling me that Ryuu. I'm Yurana."

"Yu-chan~" Ryuu smirked.

"I hate you," and Yurana leaned in and placed both of her hands on Ryuu's chest.

"But I love you," and Ryuu kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"…I'll forgive you then."

"Forgive me about what?"

"…For calling me Yu-chan," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Che. Anyways Yura, I need you to help me do something."

"What is it?"

"…I need you to follow around Misaki Fujihara everyday when your not here."

"…Why?"

"…It's for her safety."

"Who's she?" Yurana frowned.

"She's my… un-biologically related sister."

"Oh… un-biologically? You have feelings for her? "

"…I-I… I did…"

"You have? Do you still?"

"Haha, why? Are you worried?"

"…Answer the question Ryuu."

"…Of course not. I have Yu-chan."

"…Okay," and she smiled.

"Alright, so about the mission…"

"Yeah? It's to protect her at all times right? Even with my body in any way. Correct?"

"… Yu-chan… Don't hurt yourself… Both of you are very important to me."

"Haha, anything important to Ryuu is important to me. No worries," Yurana winked.

"…Alright, I'm glad you understand."

"Haha, of course I do. Okay, so can I go meet her now?" Yurana turned for the door.

"Wait," Ryuu grabbed her wrists.

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"…There's another part of the mission…"

"Yeah…?"

"…Besides protecting Misaki, I want you to…" Ryuu hesistated.

"Yes…?"

"I want you to get Misaki and Hibari Kyoya to _**break up**_."

* * *

A/N:

Phew. Okay, from now on, it's really going to start getting into the plot. I'll make sure I still add some Hibari x OC parts though! I'm aware of that… xD

Anyways, sorry if there were any grammatical errors…

Please take a moment and just drop by a message. I like to what you guys think about the chapter. ((((:

Fin for now~


	13. Yurana Kanade

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Thanks for the reviews! :33333 - Yes, I grew more mouths…?

* * *

"Alright… Get them to break up eh?"

"Yes Yu-chan, otherwise, if there are no questions or concerns, I'll bring you to meet Misa-chan."

"Misa-chan… Okay…"

"Oh one more thing. From now on, call me **Ryuu-sama** instead of Ryuu. I don't want her to know our relationship is that close. Well, make sure you act more… _innocent…_"

"Mm, understood."

Ryuu lead Yurana to the room where Misaki was.

Ryuu knocked on the door and turned the door-knob.

Misaki looked at Ryuu and the stranger yet to be introduced. She was slim, and probably was a little shorter than Misaki. She had brown wavy mid-length hair, that was tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh, Ryuu, and… Hi there," Misaki smiled at Yurana.

"Haha, let's have he be introduced first of all. Now please, introduce yourself," Ryuu patted Yurana's back.

"…Hi, Misaki-san. My name's Yurana Kanade. You can just call me Yura."

"Ahh, Yura-chan is it? Nice to meet you."

"Eto, me too."

"Haha, alright. So from now on, Yura will be following you Misaki. She will be protecting you."

"Ah… okay…"

"Eto, Misaki-san, I won't be interfering your life, and I'll stay out of your sight if you ask me to."

"Ah, no, that's fine Yura-chan. Oh, speaking of which, just call me Misaki. You don't really need to put the… "san" at the end of my name. Anyways. I believe we'll get along just fine," Misaki smiled.

"Yes yes, I believe both of you will get along just fine," Ryuu smiled.

"Alright, I believe I got to go back now…" Misaki murmured.

"But it's only 4pm. Why don't we have some dinner together?" Ryuu suggested.

"No thanks Ryuu. I need to get going… Besides… Won't we be seeing each other tomorrow?"

"Ahh, yes… Alright then. Yura, you'll be going off with Misaki now. But please escort her back here tomorrow by 12pm, noon."

"Yes, Ryuu…sama…"

Ryuu nodded.

The two girls left the hotel, and headed towards Hibari's house.

"Eto… so… Who else lives where you live, Misaki-san…"

"Haha, please, Yura, just call me Misaki alright?"

"…Yes…Misa…ki…"

"Ha, you're so cute Yura-chan. Anyways, I just live with my… boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya."

"Ah… Hibari-san. Is he a nice person?" Yurana questioned.

"…About that… You just need to… get to know him."

"Ah… Is that so…"

"Don't worry, I have your back. If he is being mean or anything," I smiled.

"Thanks," Yurana replied.

"By the way, Yura-chan. How old are you now?"

"Hm? I'm 15 right now."

"Oh? You're the same as me then! Hmm, which month?"

"September…"

"Ahh, so you're younger than me. I'm April. Damn, I never thought you were just 5 months younger than me… I mean… you seem so quiet and shy… well, lets just say… the naïve innocent type."

"It might be the way I talk… I'm Ryuu-sama's servant, so I must keep my head low in front of him."

"Hm… I see I see… Why are you with Ryuu anyways?"

"Ah? Eto… I'm not supposed to tell anyone…"

"Oh, is that so… I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay. Don't mind that."

"Mhmm… Well, we're here. This is Kyoya's house."

Yurana nodded.

Misaki knocked on the door.

From inside, Hibari stood up from the couch and walked over, turning the knob and opened the door.

"Hi, I'm back Kyoya," Misaki smiled.

"…" He glanced at Yurana.

"Oh, umm, she's going to be staying with me for awhile… Well, it's actually under… Ryuu's request."

"… What do you mean," Hibari asked. Well more of a statement than a question.

"Well… Okay, I got like *attacked* by 3 people today, and you see this?" I lifted up my right shoulder sleeve, revealing bandages wrapped around my arm. "Well, I got shot here, and then Ryuu appeared and saved me."

Hibari slightly tightened his fists. _Why wasn't I there when she was hurt? Damn that bastard._

"Well, yeah. So because of that incident, Ryuu sent Yura-chan, her," I motioned my hands to Yurana, "to protect me…"

"…"

"… Um, so is that alright? Because he wasn't going to let me go if I didn't have her accompany me…"

"…" Hibari sighed, "Whatever."

"Eto… Um, how about we let Yura-chan introduce herself to you…"

"…" Hibari crossed his arms.

"…Eto… I'm Yurana Kanade. From now on I'm going to accompany Misaki whenever, and protect her from anything."

"… Is that so…" Hibari muttered.

"Eto… Shall I call you Hibari-san? Hibari-sama?" Yurana questioned.

"… Hibari… is fine…"

"Okay…" Yurana nodded.

"Umm, anyways, Yura, you'll be sleeping in my room tonight." I said.

"…" Hibari raised his eyebrows at me.

"There's only one single bed in your room…"

"It's fine, we'll manage," I smiled.

Yurana nodded.

"So… um, dinner at 6?" Misaki asked.

"Mm, whatever," Hibari turned around and disappeared into his own room.

"Alright. Follow me Yura-chan," Misaki led her into her room.

"Ah, so this is your room…" _The bed is so damn small! How are both of us going to fit on top of that? Wait… top? Ugh. It's probably she sleeps on top while I get the goddamn floor._

"Yup… It's a little small, but I hope you can adjust to it."

"Eto… Anything's fine…"

"Haha, I'm glad you're okay with it then… Hmm…" Misaki kneeled down, and sat on the floor.

"Agh, the floor _is _quite hard…" I muttered.

_Psh. I knew it. I'm going to sleep on the fucking floor tonight._ _I'd rather sleep on the couch outside… _

"Well, you have anything to unpack? I see you do have a bag with you… Um, here's a free drawer. I have nothing in it." Misaki pointed at the drawer which was located at the bottom part of the wardrobe. "You can use that drawer."

"Thanks," Yurana nodded.

"Well dinners at 6, there's still about an hour until then, so just chill for now. I'm going to go ahead and chitchat with Kyoya, so yup. enjoy your time for the being."

"Mhmm," Yurana smiled in reply.

Misaki left the room.

_Che, I'm just being a burden or something am I? I'm only doing this because it was Ryuu's request. I know you're his sister, but it's un-biologically related. Moreover, he used to hold feelings for you. Agh, what am I getting so worked up for? I won't be replaced. _Yurana sighed, and laid on the bed. With her arms and legs spread apart, she looked up at the plain-white ceiling. _Aya… I'm so bored…_ She closed her eyes, and soon enough, she dozed off.

Meanwhile, Misaki knocked on Hibari's door.

"…Who," a voice barked.

"Kyoya, it's Misaki," I tapped my foot against the floor.

"…The doors not locked."

I smiled at opened the door.

Hibari glanced at me, and then returned his gaze upon some documents he had been reading.

"So busy?" I placed both of my hands on his shoulders.

"…Hn…"

"Hmm, can I help out?"

"… Who's that girl anyways?"

_Wow, okay… a change of topic…_

"Um, she is under order by Ryuu to protect me, as I said before."

Suddenly, Hibari seemed to stiffen up, and he turned his eyes upon me. Then he held my right arm, and rolled up the sleeve.

"Ah. Eh, sorry, it hurts a bit, when it gets touched."

"… So what's the story with this?"

"… 3 people attacked me. I havn't seen their faces before though, so I don't know what organization they come from. I'm not sure what their objective was exactly, but I guess to capture me in some sort of way. Two of the guys had swords, and the one who didn't shot me."

"… Did it hurt?"

"… What do you think? Of course it did, are you stupid?"

"… I didn't mean it that way…"

"Ah… sorry… I didn't mean to say it that way either. I mean, you're Hibari Kyoya. Nothing is painful for you."

_Yes, I Hibari Kyoya do not have feelings such as pain… But why did it hurt when Misaki called him stupid? Herbivorous feelings. _Hibari sighed.

"… Is something the matter?" I questioned, as I saw him sigh.

"… No."

"… Alright…" _That doesn't sound so reassuring…_

"…Ehem," Hibari cleared his throat. "Is that girl going to be following you everywhere?"

"First of all, please call her Yura. Second of all, yes she is going to be following me… Why do you ask?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"… That's… a little—" I cut him off.

"Troublesome?" I smirked.

"… Why do you suggest troublesome? Misaki Fujihara."

"… Well then, what else would it be, Mr. Hibari Kyoya," I tilted my head sideways.

"… Troublesome… it is…"

"Troublesome eh? But why do you find her following me troublesome?" I snickered.

"… No… reason…" Hibari hesitated.

"Hmm. I don't find it anything troublesome… But do you find anything awkward? Like, if she is staring at us while we're doing… this…?"

Misaki leaned forwards, and pecked Hibari on the cheeks.

"…" Hibari placed one of his hands on his chin and looked downwards, seemingly to be thinking about things. But I saw right through him. He was hiding. He was hiding the warm colors painted on his cheeks.

"Haha, oh oh! By the way, Kyoya. After reporting information to Reborn, I went to the photo printing shops, and printed the photos I took at the time we were at the amusement park… I only have 2 pictures. This one." I took out my wallet, and took out both of the pictures. I held one towards him, "This one is you on the merry-go-round." I chuckled.

"…"

"Haha, sorry. But I really like this photo! It's cute! I mean, your on a merry-go-round horse-y!"

"…"

"Anyways… This one is the photo of you when I asked to take a photo… You're not smiling… Whatever." I slipped the photos back into my wallet.

"… Wallet?" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my wallet. So I look at these photos anytime and anywhere." I smiled.

"…"

"Well, get on with your paper work, I'm going to go cook dinner now."

"Hn…"

Hibari watched me get up and off his bed, walk towards the door and leave in peace.

_That girl. She makes me weak. These feelings that I've never experienced. _

I checked out the fridge and scanned around, hoping to find what materials to use for tonight's dinner. I hummed a tune, and got to work.

It was already 6:05 when I finished cooking dinner. Hibari hasn't come out of his room yet, (probably still dealing with paperwork) and I don't know about Yura.

I set up the tables, and placed the dishes on the tables. Then, I headed for Hibari first.

"Dinner's ready," I knocked on his door, and I turned, heading to my own room.

I knocked on the door, but there was no reply.

"Yura-chan?"

There was still no reply.

I turned the knob, and opened the door slowly. There she was. Rolled up into a little ball on the bed. Yurana was sleeping.

I walked quietly to her side and looked at her sleeping form. It was so peaceful. Not wanting to wake her up from her sleep, I gently tugged on the bed sheets, and wrapped it (somewhat) around her.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't keep warm," I whispered, then turned and left the room.

"Yura-chan is sleeping, I guess she'll just eat after she wakes up."

"… Whatever," Hibari grunted.

"So… how was your day…?" I questioned, while eating some vegetables.

"… Same as usual."

"Ah…" I nodded.

"… When is Yurana Kanade leaving?"

"Umm, I'm just allowing her to stay with me throughout the course of my mission. Otherwise, after I finish my investigation, she'll leave. "

"… You better be quick with your mission then," he muttered.

"Haha, yes I will try to complete it as fast as possible."

After eating our dinner, Hibari got up and put away his dishes, then disappeared into his room once again.

I took my time to eat my food, and cleaned the table. When Yurana wakes up, guess she'll just have to go eat the leftovers that are placed in the Kitchen.

I hummed a tune while clearing up, and then skipped into my room.

"Yura-chan~" I sang.

She didn't move. I walked closer and sat next to her. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I shook her a bit.

"Yura-chan, it's time to get up. You ought to eat something."

She turned her head to me, and instantly sprung up.

She looked around herself, noticing she was covered by bedsheets.

"Eto… Sorry for messing up your bed. I fell asleep."

"Oh no, that's not a problem at all. And plus, I was the one who wrapped you in the bed sheets… Don't want you catching a cold do we? So well, technically, I messed it up."

"Oh, alright… It's dinner time?" She asked.

"Yes. Kyoya and I already ate. I didn't want to wake you up, as you seemed to be deep in sleep. The food is on the kitchen counters, just go help yourself."

"Ah, thank you, Misaki." Yura stood up, and walked out the room.

_Hmm… Never thought Misaki would be so kind. Well, I guess she would be, since she was once loved by Ryuu… _

Yurana ate dinner in silence by herself in the kitchen, but she was satisfied. The food was delicious. Misaki was surely a good cook.

After cleaning up after herself, Yurana went back into Misaki's room.

"Ah, how was dinner?"

"It was really good I have to say. You're a really good cook."

"Haha, oh stop it you. Well its going to be 9 soon. I'm going to go ahead and take a shower, and you can do so after me."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Yurana replied.

Misaki took out some new clothes from her wardrobe, and entered the bathroom.

Meanwhile, this was Yurana's time to get some things done.

_Hmm, the main objective on my goal is to get Hibari Kyoya and Misaki Fujihara to break up. Hmph, this shouldn't be that hard._

Yurana slipped out of Misaki's room, and walked towards Hibari's. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Hibari, thinking it was Misaki, at such a late hour just plainly said come in.

Yurana entered his room, and walked towards him. When Hibari finally turned around, he found his eyes meeting a pair that were strangers to him.

"… Yurana Kanade, what are you doing here?" Hibari grunted.

"Ah, sorry to bother you at such a… late hour… It's my first day here, so I just want to get to know each other."

"… There's nothing I want to know about you." Hibari muttered.

"But there are things I want to know about you. Well, more like things between you and Misaki-chan."

Hibari raised his eyebrows at the mention of Misaki.

"What is it."

"Well, you two are in a relationship right?"

"… Why do you care?"

"Well, I notice myself I'm probably a bother to both of you… You know, if you guys want to do some personal things…"

"…"

"Ahh, sorry. Well, Misaki-chan just seems to call you Kyoya. May I call you that as well?"

"… Hibari is fine…" _What's up with this girl? _ Hibari thought.

"Oh, or is that just a Misaki allowed to do thing…?"

"…"

"Then, um, can I call you Kyo-kun? Is that fine?"

"…Whatever. Just get out of my room right now. I have many files to check on."

"Ah, sorry to bother you. Um, then, good night, _Kyo-kun_," Yurana chirped and exited out of his room.

"… Kyoya…" He whispered his own name. Misaki was definitely the person who pronounced his name the best. It had a… different feeling.

As Yurana went back into Misaki's room, she came back in with her hair wet.

"Ahh, I'm done with my shower Yura-chan. Your turn."

"Okay," and Yurana headed towards the shower.

_Hmm, it's 9:30… but I'm already tired. I really need to get some rest, and let my wound heal. Maybe I'll just say good night to Kyoya and sleep. Yeah, that sounds good._

Misaki walked over to Hibari's room and knocked on the door.

"I thought I told you I have many files to check on. Don't come in," Hibari said, not knowing it was Misaki.

"Oh… Alright Kyoya… Just wanted to say good night… So um, good night…" Misaki made a turn, but suddenly the door opened and she was grabbed on the wrist by a strong grip.

"Ah! Kyoya," she turned to face him.

"… I didn't mean that. I thought you were Yurana Kanade."

"…Yura-chan? Um, is there something wrong?"

"... No," Hibari ruffled my hair.

"Alright, I hope there isn't anything wrong. Well, good night Kyoya, I'll be sleeping soon. I'm really tired," I turned to the door.

"Wait."

"Hm?" I turned around.

"Where are you sleeping? The bed in your room is quite tiny."

"Oh, um…" I hesitated. "We'll manage, no worries. Now, don't sleep to late either, good night."

"… Good night," and he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

Back to my room. There was no way both Yurana and I would fit on the bed, so I set out a futon on the floor. I laid down on the futon, and cuddled myself with the sheets. I fell asleep very quickly.

Yurana finished her shower and entered into Misaki's room.

"Eh?" Yurana looked at the sleeping figure on the floor.

"Wow… I thought I would be the one sleeping on the floor… You're a little… way to kind Misaki… You know… in reality, if you're too kind, that lets others take advantage of you…" She crawled onto Misaki's bed and fell asleep.

After about an hour Misaki sat up. _Ah, the floor is surely hard. I can't take it anymore. It's going to kill my back._

She moved her bed sheets outside the living room and laid on the couch. _Ah, much better._

She wrapped herself in the bed sheets, and soon doze off.

Again, as the light sleeper Hibari was heard door open/shutting noises and peeked out his room to take a look. And there he saw, Misaki lying on the couch, fast asleep.

Hibari shook his head and sighed. Quietly, he walked near Misaki, being sure he wouldn't wake her up. Taking his hands, he carefully placed them under her legs and back, and carried her into his room. Sleeping on a bed was still better than a couch in any and every way, right?

Hibari made sure she was positioned comfortably and warmly, and finally laid back down on his back. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"… Misaki… You're… special."

* * *

Fin for now~

Sorry for any grammatical errors, I didn't' really go through this again… xD

Oh, and from now on, updates may be slower… . I'm trying to write another story, and another one as well that I have not yet posted… xD

Hehe. So uhh, slower updates on this one? Maybe? MAYBE? xD

Anyways, I will finish this story so yeah.

Oh, one more thing, **review!** :33333 - Yes, I grew more mouths (?) again.

Please? :D


	14. Hiking

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

Sorry for the late update… I went to the beach resort for 5 days… XD

Anyways, I'm back, and thanks for the reviews! :3

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. 6:39 AM. I turned my head around and saw Hibari's sleeping figure. _What?_ I thought. I looked around again, and realized I was in Hibari's room.

_Last night… Let me recall… I was sleeping on the floor in my room, and it was too hard, so I moved outside to the couch. I fell asleep and… I'm here now… Hibari brought me in?_ _Must be it._

I moved the blankets out of the way, and slipped off the bed. I stretched and yawned, then walked next to Hibari. I sat on the bed next to him, and leaned in closer, placing my hands and head on his chest. I felt his heartbeat.

Kyoya opened his eyes, at the contact with Misaki. He laid there still, pretending to still be asleep.

After about a minute, Misaki was about to lift away her head, but instantly she felt something on her head and pushed her back down.

Hibari patted her head, "Not comfortable here?"

She smirked, and pushed his hands out of the way.

"Kyoya, rise and shine," a smile was painted across her face.

Hibari put both of his hands on his side, and helped himself up.

"Good sleep?"

"Ah, better than the floor and the couch," Misaki replied.

"… Floor…?"

"Yeah…? AH! I mean no! I mean, I was sleeping on the bed, but I uhh, fell off because it was too small. Yeah, that's right."

"… You were sleeping on the floor in your room weren't you?"

"… Yeah…"

"… Shouldn't Yurana Kanade be doing that? She's supposed to protect you anyways."

"That's so mean though. She's even younger than me. How am I supposed to make her sleep on the floor?"

"… Then sleep here…"

"But I shouldn't sleep here— I mean, it's not that well…" Misaki hesitated. _I doubt sleeping in Kyoya's room bothers him, but as Ryuu said… People might think the wrong way, I mean, well, Yurana's here…_ "Um, it's just that, Yurana might think weirdly of us…"

"…" Hibari didn't want to come up with a comeback, so just nodded.

"Hey, Kyoya… It's early in the morning… I just need to go return to Ryuu at 12pm… There's still about 5 hours… You want to go hiking today?"

"Hiking?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah… If you don't want to, it's fine. I can find something else to do…"

"No, sounds good. Let's go."

"Ah, sure," I smiled. "Let me go get changed."

Misaki left Hibari's room and returned to her own. Yurana was still sleeping softly on her bed. Misaki changed into a pair of trackpants, and a orange t-shirt.

"All set," Misaki smiled into the mirror.

Yurana woke up to the sound of wardrobe door closing.

"Eh? Misaki? You're up already?"

"Ah, Yura-chan! Did I wake you up?"

"Nah," she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, well I'm leaving, so just keep sleeping if you want to."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Hiking."

"Ah, wait! I need to come along with you!"

"…Oh… Right… I forgot about that…"

"Sorry if it bothers you two, but I'm under orders."

"Yeah, I know about that. No worries, just come along with us."

"Mhmk," She got up and changed quickly, while Misaki waited outside.

Hibari came out of his room and tilted his head to the door.

"Um… Kyoya, Yura is coming with us as well."

"…"

"Sorry… She's under orders…"

"…."

Yurana came out of Misaki's room.

"Anou… good morning Kyo-kun," Yurana lowered her head.

_Kyo-kun?_ Misaki wondered.

Hibari eye-twitched.

"Um, alright, let's get going. It's already 7."

We took a taxi, and drove to the Namimori mountain site. After paying the taxi-driver, we got off and entered in to the site.

"So, if any of us gets lost, we'll just meet back down here alright?" Misaki said.

Yurana nodded.

Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Signal isn't that great up in the mountains, so yeah, we'll just meet down here. We'll be leaving the site at around 11:30 AM, alright?"

Yura nodded again.

Hibari stood there idle.

"Alright, let's get going," Misaki hummed.

The three of them started hiking up the mountain with Yurana in front, Misaki in the middle, and Hibari at the tail. As they were hiking up the stairs, Misaki slowed down, so she was walking side by side with Hibari.

"... What," Hibari muttered.

"Well, just in case I get lost or something, just make sure to take care of Yura please. I don't want her to get hurt because she's just following me."

"… Shouldn't she be the one taking care of you?"

"Just in case."

"…"

"Please? I really don't want her to get hurt or anything. Even though she's under orders, she doesn't deserve to get hurt because of me."

"… Sure, whatever," Hibari sighed.

"Haha, thanks, and please don't be too harsh on her," Misaki smiled.

Hibari couldn't really disappoint Misaki in any way. She just had this kind of power to do this to him.

After another hour of hiking, the blazing sun started rise higher up in the sky, and it was getting really hot.

"Whew… it's really starting to burn up here. I'm so thirsty. God, I'm out of water."

"… There's a stream back there I saw… You just keep going, I'll be back shortly," Hibari muttered.

"Haha, I see what you're doing. Thanks Kyoya." She turned to Yurana and patted her on the back.

"C'mon, let's go Yura-chan."

"Mmhmk."

After walking for a few minutes, Yurana came up with a plan. She was walking next to Misaki and suddenly she leaned against her, pushing her off the stairs to the side. Misaki started rolling down hill, but luckily it wasn't too steep. As she was rolling against the dirt she skidded against a few rocks, skinning her arm, and her legs through her track pants.

"Misaki!" Yurana yelled.

Misaki heared her voice, but couldn't say anything at this time. She kept rolling but grabbed onto a rock, to prevent her from falling any farther. As this was a mountain, there were a lot of different roads, and she wasn't too far from the ground. She carefully slid down, until she was at a flatter surface.

"Misaki!" Yurana yelled again.

"I'm really hurt! Go find Kyoya first!"

"Okay!" Yurana skipped off. Next task. Hibari.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" she shouted as she walked downhill to find Hibari.

"Kyo-kun!" she shouted.

Hibari heard her voice and knew something was up. He followed the sound of her voice and finally found her.

"Where's Misaki?" He demanded.

"She fell down the mountain! She's badly hurt!"

"Weren't you there to help her out?"

"She slipped, and she rolled down! I couldn't save her! It just happened too fast! I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Yurana teared up.

"…" Hibari thought of Misaki's words. _Don't be too harsh on her._ Hibari sighed.

"Alright, alright. Where did she fall?"

"I-I… I don't know…"

Hibari eye-twitched.

"We were walking up the mountain, exploring different paths, and, and, I don't even know where we walked."

"… You go back down the mountain, in case she returned there. I'll go find her."

"No, I'll go with you. I'm really worried about her."

"… No, you'll just be a burden."

"…" Yurana hesitated. _This won't work. I need to get them to break up… Saving her won't do the job. Idea. _"Alright then, I'll meet you guys back at the bottom of the mountain. Please save her, Kyo-kun."

"… Go now."

"Mhmk," I took a few steps and _accidently_ slipped.

"Ah!" I fell forwards and tripped on a rock.

Hibari looked back over his shoulders and saw Yurana on the ground.

"… Yurana?"

"Damn! I twisted my ankle!"

Hibari stopped and walked towards her.

"No, Kyo-kun. Go find Misaki. She's more important than me."

"…" Hibari hesitated. _Just make sure to take care of Yura please. _Those words repeated in Hibari's mind.

"…" He knelt down next to Yurana. He gave her his hand.

"…Kyo-kun?"

"… C'mon. Misaki doesn't want to leave you alone."

"… Thank you… Kyo-kun," she took his hands.

Hibari stood up pulling her up as well. Yurana placed her arm around Hibari's neck, and Hibari held her by the waist.

Yurana blushed at the sudden contact. Hibari did look hot and stuff. He was a match for Ryuu… Yurana shook her head.

"Eto… Kyo-kun… How long have you and Misaki been together?"

"… Does it matter?" He grunted.

"I'm just wondering…"

The two of them walked in silence, while looking left and right trying to find Misaki. Calling for her name in the middle of the mountain wasn't really a Hibari thing. And for Yurana… She just didn't.

Yurana took this advantaged and leaned against Hibari's arm.

"I'm getting really tired, Kyo-kun," She tugged on his arm.

"… Can we rest for awhile?"

"… How weak are you? You're tired already?"

"…" Yurana felt like screaming at him. _Weak?_ But instead she murmured, "Sorry Kyo-kun… My foot just hurts a lot… But I guess, Misaki is more important at the moment. A swollen foot doesn't match for that."

"…" Hibari sighed and stopped next to a rock, putting her down and letting her sit.

"Thanks…" Yurana said softly.

Hibari crossed his arms and stood there waiting for her to regain some energy.

"Kyo-kun…"

"What now?" Hibari muttered.

"I'm really thirsty. I'm out of water… Did you go to the stream to get some…?"

"…" The water was for Misaki.

Hibari hesitated and then said, "I didn't know you wanted water."

"Oh… So you only got some for Misaki-chan…?"

"…"

"Oh, it's alright. I won't get dehydrated or anything. _Hopefully,_" Yurana said in a sarcastically.

"…" Hibari sighed and took out his own bottle.

"This is mine. Don't drink all of it."

"Ehh?" Yurana looked up at him.

"Are you drinking it or not?" He grunted.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." Yurana twisted open the bottle cap and took a few sips. While Hibari wasn't looking at her, she slipped in a pill in his bottle. _I was thinking of drugging Misaki… Guess drugging Hibari would be even better._ Yurana smirked.

She handed back Hibari his bottle.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun."

Hibari took his hand again, and placed it palm facing up in front of Yurana. She took his hand and stood up.

"Kyo-kun. Did Misaki ever tell you how cute you are?"

"…" Yurana noticed a light shade of pink painting over his cheeks.

"She has, hasn't she?" Yurana chuckled.

"Well, I would have to agree with her. You're very cute," Yurana pulled herself closer to Hibari by the arm and kissed him on the cheeks.

Hibari stood idle. _What the hell just happened?_

Yurana smiled and chirped, "Let's get going. We need to find Misaki-chan."

Yes, we do need to go find Misaki first. Hibari dismissed the thought that Yurana just kissed him, and continued to search for her, as she clung on his arm.

_This is probably enough. I got a good start. _Yurana thought.

"Hey! Kyo-kun! I remember this path! Misaki and I walked here before. I think I know where she fell!"

Hibari raised his eyebrows at me. "… Then find her."

"Mhm!"

The two kept walking a bit, and then Yurana started calling out.

"Misaki! Misaki! Where are you!"

"Yura!" We heard a voice, then an echo.

"Misaki! Where are you?"

"Yura-chan! Can you here me?"

"Yes yes! I can! I think I know what direction you are in!"

The two of them sped up, and walked swiftly through the mountain, until they finally located Misaki. She was sitting on the dirt lying next to a rock. Her arms and knees were scraped red, and her gun shot wound was bleeding once again. Other then that, there were some blood stains on her legs.

Hibari widened his eyes when he saw the sight.

"Misaki! Hang in there!"

"Don't worry! I'm not severely hurt or anything!"

Hibari was already on the move. He climbed down the slope, and jumped down when it wasn't too high.

"Kyoya…" I smiled at him.

"… What the hell did you do."

"I um, tripped…"

"You're such an idiot," Hibari rolled his eyes.

He moved towards me and hauled me onto his back.

"Ah…"

"Does this hurt?"

"No… No, Kyoya…"

Yurana watched them being so lovely dovey and sighed. She still got a long way to go. Or… she could do something really horrible. She smirked at the idea.

The three of them returned back to Hibari's house and Hibari brought Misaki into his room.

"Kyoya. I'm fine. I don't need these bandages… I'm going to look like a mummy…"

"You too realize how much wounds you have?" He picked up rolls of bandages and started to wrap it around my wounds.

"I wish I didn't need to go on this damn mission."

"… Then don't."

"But I have to…"

Hibari rolled his eyes.

"It's time for me to go Kyoya…"

"… Hn…"

With my legs and arms bandaged, I really looked like I was hurt badly. It wasn't that bad… I mean… I've had worst.

"Misaki!" Yurana called out.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

Hibari watch her leave his room, then he shook his head and sighed.

Misaki left with Yurana backed to the hotel where Ryuu stayed.

Yurana led Misaki to the room where Ryuu was and knocked on the door.

"Who?" The two girls heard a voice coming from inside the room.

"It's Yura and Misaki."

"Come in."

Yurana turned the doorknob, opening the doors and the two girls entered the room.

"Ah, your back ladies," He smiled at us.

Suddenly, his face changed and quickly walked towards Misaki.

"Misaki! What happened to you?"

"I, uh, went hiking this morning, and kind of tripped…"

"Did Hibari Kyoya go with you?"

"Yes…? Why ask?"

"Then how could you of fallen? Shouldn't of he kept you safe?"

"He went to get water…"

Ryuu shook his head and sighed.

_Ha, all of Ryuu's words are totally aimed at Kyo-kun. He's not blaming me, when I'm the one who is supposed to be protecting Misaki. But of course, Ryuu would never blame me,_ Yurana smirked.

"Yurana, and what about you?" Ryuu snapped.

"Wha-what? Me?"

"You were on orders to protect Misaki. Do you know you have failed?"

"Yes, Ryuu…sama." Yurana lowered her head towards him.

"My deepest apologies, it will not happen again."

"It better not," Ryuu frowned.

"Ryuu, it wasn't her fault. Don't blame her," Misaki said.

"It's her job to protect you."

"But it's not her job to make sure I don't trip. Mistakes happen, so just relax…"

Ryuu's face softened and smiled, "Yes, you're right Misa, I'm sorry Yurana," and he turned around facing Yurana to apologize.

"Oh no, Ryuu… Sama. It's my duty to protect her. I will make sure she doesn't get hurt," Yurana lowered her head once again.

"Um… Well, I kind of want to just rest now… So… Can you guys leave the room…? Oh I mean, I could go to another room, because this is Ryuu's room… It wouldn't be right to kick you out," I softly laughed.

"Oh no, Misa-chan. You can rest here. It's not right to tell someone that's as hurt as you to be moving around a lot hm?" Ryuu smiled again.

"Haha… If that's alright with you…"

"Of course Misa-chan, you just stay here," Ryuu turned around also hinting Yurana to leave the room.

Yurana nodded and the both of them exited out of the room.

Misaki smirked. This was her chance. Her chance to dig out information from Ryuu's room. She dashed towards the table and searched for anything important. Looking through the notebooks, she just found financial information. No, not this. She dug through the drawers and shelves but the documents weren't anything special. Looking around the room, she remembered. Hotels… Hotels always had that little safety box for the more valuable belongings… The safety box… Usually in the closet thingy. She found it. And then there was the trouble of the password. How in the hell would she know what the password is. She sighed. There's no way that she could break it, as her plans would fail and be exposed. Just had to wait until Ryuu opened it or something.

Idea.

Camera.

That will go with tomorrow when she goes home and gets a camera and returns to this hotel.

Meanwhile Ryuu and Yurana were walking down the hallway outside the room.

"Ryuu… Are you mad at me?"

"…Of course not dear, that was just acting."

"Acting…?"

"If I didn't get mad at you, she might get suspicious, because you're just one of my underlings, and no one special to me in her eyes."

Yurana nodded, but still, her heart ached. The feelings Ryuu had toward Misaki wasn't simple. It was something deep, maybe even deeper than the feelings he had for her. Yurana shook her head. Misaki. You're a threat.

* * *

AN:

Finish for now. xD

My eyes are so tired… Been writing this at 1 in the morning… Now some anime time. Hehe.

Hope you guys liked the chapter, and please **review! - verryyyy appreciated. **

Pretty please? :3


	15. Gaming Center

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

Happy August. xD

Thanks for the reviews and favorites~

This is somewhat a short-ish chapter so sorry for that~

Anyways…

* * *

_Misaki, you're a threat,_ Yurana clenched her fists tight.

_I'll make you break up with Hibari Kyoya. I'll see you sad and crying. Deal with all the heartache,_ Yurana smiled at the thought.

"Ryuu, I have a suggestion."

"What is it, Yura?"

"… Your plan is to make them break up right?"

"… Yes?"

"... All right. I think you should bring Misaki to one of those gaming places. You know, the type where you put money in the machine, and try to grab a stuff animal. Those places. Then, I'll go bring Hibari along, and when time comes, I'll grab his hands, and you'll grab Misaki's hand, and we'll meet up. The two of them will think we're going on a date or something. Ehh, you get what I mean?"

"A date?" Ryuu smiled.

"Sure thing, that sounds good," Ryuu smirked.

Seeing Ryuu get perked up because of the mention of a date with Misaki, Yurana tightened her fists. Ryuu still likes Misaki doesn't he? She inhaled and exhaled.

"Well then, shall we carry out the plan today?"

"Sure thing. I'll meet you at the gaming center at 2pm alright? After I eat lunch… Ehem," Ryuu cleared his throat. "You go have a lunch date with Hibari, and I'll take care of Misaki. Sounds good?"

"… Um yeah, sure, 2pm at the gaming center," Yurana murmured.

Ryuu walked in the opposite direction of Yurana, to where Misaki was, and Yurana exited out of the hotel, heading back towards Hibari's house.

Yurana knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly, just enough to reveal Hibari's eyes. He hesitated, but then opened the door fully.

"What."

"Well… Umm… I'm only on duty when Misaki isn't with Ryuu-sama… And Ryuu-sama requested me to leave the hotel, to let them have some… alone time…"

Hibari frowned at her words.

"Alone time…?"

"Um, I think they're going to be going on a little date— Ehem, sorry, I meant, out for lunch or something..."

"…" Hibari clenched his fist together.

"Umm… Do you want to go out for lunch with me…?" Yurana bit her lips. She wasn't sure how to invite Hibari for an outing.

"… No."

She was somewhat shocked with his answer but dismissed the thought.

"Well… Um… Can I eat at your house then? I haven't eaten lunch yet…"

"… No."

Yurana hesitated and thought of another reply.

"Well… Alright… Will you eat lunch with me if I brought you to where Misaki and Ryuu would be after they at their lunch?"

"… Where are they going," Hibari growled.

Got him. Yurana's lips twitched upwards very slightly.

"Lunch first," She smiled towards him.

"… Fine."

The two of them made their way to a fast food restaurant and ate lunch there.

Meanwhile…

Ryuu entered back into his room where Misaki was.

"Ah! Ryuu!" Misaki turned around frantically.

"… Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Was just thinking about something's… Didn't expect someone to come in…"

"Ah… My apologies of not knocking on the door."

"It's fine… It's your room anyways."

"Haha… So Misaki, are your wounds better? Do they still hurt?"

"Oh, it's fine. It's not a problem. Thanks for asking though."

"Well, if you're feeling fine, I would like to bring you out for lunch today."

"Eh? No, it's fine… I can just eat here… Or um, skip lunch."

"Of course not! How can you skip lunch! It's unhealthy for you. C'mon, I've decided, we'll eat lunch outside."

"… Alright, whatever you say, Ryuu."

The two of them got into a car and drove off to some fancy restaurant.

"Order anything you like. Doesn't matter what the price is."

"… Eto… I'll eat anything. You can order for me."

"Oh no, Misaki. You order what you like. Don't worry. Prices don't matter I said."

"B-But—"

"No buts, eat anything and everything that you want to eat."

"… Alright… Oni-san…"

"… Misaki… Don't call me that… Call me Ryuu…"

"… Does it matter?"

"…" Ryuu hesitated and looked at me straight in the eye. "… I don't want to be just your oni-san."

"I thought we talked about this… I have Kyoya already… I mean, I'm fine with calling you just Ryuu… But… Our relationship won't go further into another boy/girl-friend relationship…"

"Why? Why not give me a second chance?" Ryuu grabbed on to Misaki's hands. "In this world, I love you most. I've seen you grown into the beautiful lady you are now. I-I've loved you since forever."

"… Thank you for loving me, Ryuu… But I have Kyoya as I said. I-I… I love him."

"… I see… Hibari Kyoya again…" Ryuu sighed. "I'll prove you that I love you most. Sorry… Sorry for the sudden outburst… I guess… I guess we should just let time tell."

"It's alright… Let's just forget about that for now all right? We're here to eat lunch right? Then I want to order this king lobster with garlic topping and cream," Misaki smiled.

Ryuu's mouth twitched upwards as well, and closed his eyes.

"Yes… Let's order now."

After finishing their lunch, Misaki and Ryuu got back into their car and drove to the Namimori gaming center.

Meanwhile, after Hibari and Yurana finished theirs' Hibari looked at Yurana.

"So where's Misaki now."

"Ahh… You're so overprotective. But are you sure Misaki has the same amount of feelings towards you?"

"… What do you mean."

"You see… Ryuu's an excellent womanizer. Who knows if Misaki will fall for him, _again._"

"… Shut up."

"… Alright, don't believe me."

"…"

"So… You want to know where Misaki and Ryuu-sama is right? I'll bring you there," Yurana started walking down the streets of Namimori with Hibari tailing behind her.

She smirked. All was going well according to plan.

Soon both pairs arrived at the Namimori gaming center.

Ryuu and Misaki exchanged for some gaming coins, and they walked around the center.

"Hey Ryuu! That's such a cute plushy!"

"You like it? I'll get it for you."

"Ahh, it's really hard. I've never once been able to grab anything with those machines."

"Don't worry. I can get it for you no problem."

Misaki raised her eyebrows at Ryuu. "Sure, then let's give it a try."

Ryuu inserted some coins into the machine, and pressed on the left and up buttons. The tweezers slowly motioned downwards to grab the plushy. It held it for a few seconds, but the plushy dropped back down to the base of the machine.

"Aww… I told you it was hard."

"Don't worry. If one try won't work, I'll try it for the second time. If even the second chance fails, I'll go for the third. And if all fails, no matter how many tries, how many coins I would need to exchange, I'll exchange all my money until I get this plushy for you."

"Ryuu… It really isn't a big deal…"

"If you like it, it is a big deal to me," He turned back to the machine, and inserted more coins.

Again, Ryuu tried to grab the plushy he did as before, and this time, the tweezers held on for it for around 4 seconds, and it dropped back down to the machine base.

"I'm getting closer," Ryuu winked.

Misaki smiled.

Ryuu now inserted coins once again, and pressed on the buttons maneuvering the tweezers. It grabbed onto the plushy, picked it up, moved back to its original place, and dropped the plushy. He did it.

"Oh my god! You actually managed to do it! Wow, you're awesome," Misaki sounded ecstatic as Ryuu handed her the plushy.

Just then, Hibari and Misaki arrived on the same floor as them, and saw the two of them.

"Ehem, Ehem," Yurana cleared her throat. But this was actually a signal to Ryuu. Yurana had mini microphone clipped onto the neck of her shirt, while Ryuu had one of his ears plugged with an earphone. This was a signal that they were now on the same floor.

Ryuu grabbed Misaki's hands, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Misaki widened her eyes, but stood there idle.

Yurana held onto Hibari's arm and hand and clutched on to him.

"K-Kyo-kun… T-That's Ryuu-sama and Misaki-chan…"

Ryuu and Misaki turned around her, and Misaki saw the other two standing next to each other, holding hands.

Hibari turned away and disappeared down the corner.

"Kyoya… Why was he here…" Misaki murmured.

"You see? You see that Hibari Kyoya? He was with Yura. He's just playing with you Misaki. He's just playing with you!" Ryuu put placed both of his hands on Misaki's shoulders and shook her.

"…N-No… Kyoya wouldn't do that… He probably just wanted to bring Yura out or something…."

"And a man like him would do that?"

"…" Misaki hesitated. Ryuu had a point. Hibari wasn't a person that would be so open to people that he didn't knew well. "… Um, I don't know… But, but, I trust him. He won't cheat on me."

"…" Ryuu shook his head and sighed.

The two of them left the gaming center, back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Hibari took the turn and exited the building. He headed straight home, while Yurana was chasing after him.

"Kyo-kun!" Yurana shouted.

Hibari grunted and slammed open his door and entered.

_Misaki's stupid mission. Is she doing everything because of the mission? Or is there some other motive of her own? _Hibari clenched his fists.

"Kyo-kun… I told you so…" Yurana murmured.

"Shut the hell up," Hibari glared at her.

Yurana gasped, and opened her mouth, saying, "I'm sure Misaki isn't doing it on purpose… And plus… Maybe she's mad at you too…"

"Mad at me? For what," Hibari growled.

"… For going to the gaming center with me…."

"… She wouldn't mind that," Hibari wasn't at the stage to care about anything else. Even as a mission, letting herself go that far… Letting that bastard Ryuu take advantage of _his_ Misaki. _His, and only his Misaki. _

"What time is it now," Hibari barked.

"Umm… it's 6:17," Yurana glanced at her watch.

It was starting to get a little late… It's a bit more dangerous at night…. Misaki… Hibari clenched his fists harder together once again. Even if she was to be with Ryuu… on the mission, he still cared for her in any and every single way…

Just then, Yurana got a call.

"Um, excuse me for the moment," She hurried into Misaki's room and clicked on some buttons on her cellphone.

"Yes?"

"Yuu-chan."

"Ah, Ryuu, what is it?"

"Misaki is coming over to Hibari Kyoya's house now. Do you have anything planned?"

"Ah, thanks for letting me know. And yes Ryuu. I have a plan… Quite a… amusing one in fact."

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll leave it to you. I'll await for your… good news," Ryuu smirked.

"Of course," And Yurana ended the call.

"I guess this will be the final act…" Yurana's lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

She changed into a pair of short jeans and a black tank top. Exiting out of Misaki's room, she saw Hibari lying on the couch with his arms crossed. She looked around and found the thing she was looking for. The bottle, which Hibari let her drink this morning, when they went hiking. She quietly walked over to the kitchen counters and took the bottle of water. Pouring all the water out into a glass cup, she held on to it and smirked.

"Kyo-kun," She slowly walked over to him.

"… What," He muttered.

"You seem quite tired… well, frustrated. Even though I'm in no place to say anything, I hope you forgive Misaki."

"…"

"Well, here's some water," she handed him to cup of water.

"…"

"C'mon. Just drink some water. It'll help you calm down."

Hibari sighed, and took the glass of water into his hands.

"Yup, drink up. You'll feel better," Yurana said softly.

Hibari rolled his eyes, and chugged all of the water down his throat.

* * *

Finish for now~

A/N:

"Dun dun dun…" Just in case any readers have forgotten~ The water Hibari drank was drugged… So… Yeah :3 It's not just water. :D

Hope you guys enjoyed this… I just kept things quite brief and on the surface but yeah…

Anyways, don't forget to **review!**

Please? :)


	16. We Broke Up

First of all I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

Thanks for the reviews! :3

I think I'm almost complete with this story… Maybe around… 3 more chapters? Some where around there….

Anyways… To the story.

* * *

Hibari drank all of the water Yurana gave him in one gulp.

Yurana's lips twitched upwards.

Within minutes, Hibari was feeling a little weird and uneasy. His head throbbed and he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Kyo-kun…?"

Hibari shook his head and frowned.

"Kyo-kun…? Are you all right? You look a little pale… Are you feeling anything?"

Hibari shook his head again and grunted.

"I'm serious, Kyo-kun… How are you feeling?"

"What…. What was that water…" He muttered.

"Water…?"

"What did you put in that glass of water!?" He demanded.

"Haha… I guess you aren't all that stupid. Honestly… I might of even fell for you if I knew you before Ryuu-kun," Yurana snickered.

Hibari frowned, "You bitch… Where is Misaki," he growled.

"Haha… Oh, and your dear Misaki… Just wait until she come back home within a few minutes of time…"

"What are you thinking," Hibari squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He felt a little drowsy.

Hibari tried to stand up from the couch, but he couldn't find the strength to.

"Oh, I suggest you not to move in a state of yours at the moment now," Yurana snickered.

"..."

"Actually… Why don't I help you a little…" Yurana walked towards to Hibari.

Placing both of her hands on top Hibari's shoulders and she gently inched him off the couch and he slid to the ground.

"What… are you trying to do…" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Hm? Oh, nothing at all."

Hibari feeling weak at the muscles didn't have the strength to knock Yurana out. Yurana crawled above him and pinned him down. Both of her knees were next to Hibari's hips, while she placed both of her hands next to Hibari's head, so his head was in between.

"You know… What do you think Misaki will think of us when she sees this?" She smirked.

"I'm imagining a beautiful scene… Don't you think?"

"Fuck off," Hibari growled.

"Who are you telling to fuck off here? You are obviously under my control."

"…"

"Just don't move and listen to me…" Yurana started unbuttoning the buttons of Hibari's white dress shirt.

First button, Yurana's smiled grew larger.

Second button, she parted his shirt a little farther.

Third button, she placed both of her hands on Hibari's chest.

"What a wide and firm chest. You certainly have a masculine build," She whispered softly next to Hibari's ears.

Hibari shivered a little a looked away.

"Aww, don't be shy…" Yurana tilted Hibari's head back towards her.

Gently caressed his left cheek, and planted a kiss on his cheeks. A bright red lipstick stain could be seen.

Continuing, she unbuttoned the fourth and fifth button and soon all the rest of the buttons.

Hibari felt so helpless and vulnerable like never before. His emotions had let his guard down.

Yurana placed both hands on Hibari's stomach and said softly, "What a flat stomach, but so strong at the core," she chuckled.

"Kyo-kun… Why don't you give me your hands…"

Hibari didn't move so Yurana reached for both of his hands. He tried to keep the still and not let Yurana take ahold of them, but he was too weak now. How pathetic of him.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah! Is it Misaki?! Wait one minute! I'll get the door for you!"

"Alright! Thanks!"

"Shh… Kyo-kun… What ever you say cannot change a thing… I know a female's thoughts better than you…"

Yurana quickly took one of Hibari's hands and wrapped it against her own waist, and another hand taking it and holding it onto her thigh, that was shown with such short jeans.

Then she shouted out, "Oh Kyo-kun! Stop that! It's embarrassing," giggles were let out of Yurana's mouth.

Knowing something was up; Misaki quickly unlocked the doors with her keys and barged inside.

Her eyes widened in shock, and took one step back.

Hibari's eyes widened as well, but not a word came out from his mouth. He wasn't good at talking from the start.

Misaki looked at Hibari's face and saw a bed red lipstick mark.

"Haha… Kyo— Or should I say Hibari-san… If you love another girl, don't worry. Just tell me… I can understand… Yurana's a beauty… Probably she would match you better than I…"

"No, wait, Misa—"

"It's okay. It's okay…. What's done is done… I guess our paths had crossed and intersected, but only until of this moment. From now on… We're nothing more than just friends…"

"No, wait!"

"I broke up with you already! I already did as I entered this door. It's all right. I don't need an explanation. Thank you for loving me… Farewell…" She smiled, but a tear escaped from Misaki's eye as she turned and the tear droplet very slowly dropped to the ground.

The door closed.

"She knows her place, that girl…" Yurana said softly.

She got off Hibari and sat on the couch and sighed.

Hibari lay helpless on the floor.

"She's…" Yurana began to say, but stopped. "The drugs will wear off in half an hour…" She stood up and left the house.

Misaki ran. She ran and ran, heading towards back to Ryuu's hotel.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran, and brushed of her face. As Ryuu's hotel came into view, she stopped at an alley and slammed her fist at the wall. Slowly, crumbling down onto the floor.

She sat there and cried, tears trickling down her cheekbones, to her chin line.

"Kyoya… Kyoya…" She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered his name.

"Kyoya… Hibari Kyoya… I love you so much… How could you…" She hiccupped.

"Kyoya…" She wiped her face with the back of her arm, but tears kept shedding from her eyes.

"Kyo…Kyoya…" she sat against the wall, so her back was leaning on it, and crouched up, as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Soon, it started raining. Her tears and the rain combined together, not sure which was which anymore. She couldn't care any less about the rain right now. She was heartbroken. Never has she felt this hurt… She shivered amongst the rain, and squirmed. Her clothing soon was soaked with rainwater, and her shoes were wet. Her hair dangled in front of herself, while some stuck to her face. She sat there for who knows how long, but when she took a glimpse around; the sky was already painted in a shade of blue-black. The moon was dull, and barely any light shone.

She stood up. She had stopped crying. Though her face and noes were red, and she blew her noes into her shirt, not like there was anything else to blow into. She looked at herself. She looked absolutely horrible and broken. How was she to enter into a five-star hotel in this type of clothing? She had nowhere to go. Home wasn't exactly home anymore… Hibari's home… It didn't belong to her anymore… She stood there helplessly until an idea popped into her mind. There was still one place to go… It was Tsuna's house.

It was already dark at night, and not many people were to be seen. Guessing this was a good thing. No one would see her in this shape. She slowly headed towards Tsuna's house, as rainwater kept pouring, and she stepped in many puddles that splashed water back up to her knees. Her legs were covered in bits of mud, and she shivered against the now cold and wet clothing she was wearing. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, like as hugging herself. She was so cold.

It seemed like a long time until she finally arrived at Tsuna's house. She dragged herself to the door and stood there.

She didn't ring the doorbell. She was scared to face Reborn. A hit-man was not supposed to be controlled by emotions like these. They should know what is there mission, and have a line crossed against love. But there was nothing else she could do. There was nowhere else she could go now. She lifted her finger up, and finally rang the doorbell.

After around 20 seconds, Tsuna opened the door, seeing a half looking dead person standing before himself, and shrieked.

Reborn frowned and followed the noise made by Tsuna.

Tsuna couldn't recognize the Misaki in front of his door and just stepped back in awe. Reborn jumped on his shoulders and told him it was Misaki.

Tsuna widened his eyes, but opened the door, welcoming her inside.

Misaki instantly collapsed onto the floor and sat there idle.

Reborn jumped off Tsuna's shoulders and landed on the floor.

"Misaki, what is the matter," he asked.

Misaki didn't say a word.

"… Tsuna, bring Misaki to the bathroom. She needs a shower."

Tsuna nodding in agreement, grabbed onto Misaki's arm. Misaki looked at Tsuna in the eyes, and then blinked. Tsuna, never saw someone that looked so helpless and hopeless, he let out a small gasp, and pulled her up.

"Misa-chan… You need a shower first…" He supported her up the stairs into the bathroom, and Misaki locked the door shut.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"…Haha… Misaki… Misaki Fujihara… Look at what you have become…" She muttered to herself.

She looked at her clothes and back to the mirror. She shook her head, and smiled a sad smile. Taking of her clothes she stepped in the tub, and turned on the tap. The water heated up quickly and she rinsed herself with the warm water dancing off her body. Tears started shedding again, and she let the shower water rinse them off.

Misaki blinked, and stared at the bathroom wall.

"Misaki… Be strong… Don't let… Kyoya… take…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She was happy that Hibari was part of her life.

She sighed, and dismissed the thought.

After her hour-long shower, she exited out the bathroom.

"Misaki," a voice suddenly was heard.

Misaki turned around, and saw Reborn at her feet.

"…Reborn…"

Reborn sighed, "Hibari… Am I right?"

"When were you ever wrong…" Misaki crouched down, trying to level with the infant.

"… So, what happened."

"… I don't know… Yura… Yura… she had Hibari pinned down underneath her…. I don't know…"

"… I don't think it was Hibari."

"… Kyoya… Yurana is no match for Kyoya though…"

"Hibari wouldn't ever like a person like Yura. Well, I mean, he's not that type of person that will easily warm up to someone."

"…" Misaki hesitated, "Maybe you're right… But… I'm… I don't know what to do now…"

"… Time will tell…" Reborn walked away, leaving Misaki crouched there.

Misaki stood up and walked downstairs, wanting to get a drink.

"Who am I? I am Lambo!" Lambo was dancing around the kitchen floor.

Nana smiled and then saw Misaki.

"Ah! Misaki! When did you come! I didn't even know!" She laughed.

Misaki smiled. Nana was such a carefree person.

Nana turned back to the sink, and she kept washing the dishes.

"Lambo is Lambo…" Misaki smiled at him.

"Yes! Lambo is Lambo!" He danced, while pulling something out of his messy hair.

"Wait! Lambo! That's the Ten years bazooka!"

Lambo didn't listen and pulled it out, putting it over Misaki's head.

"Lambo!" That was the last thing heard, before a cloud of pink smoke appeared.

Nana turned around, and saw the smoke.

"Ah! Lambo! What is this! A new magic trick?!" She laughed, turning back around, continuing her dishwashing.

And the next instant, Misaki opened her eyes. She took a few seconds to understand where she was, but then she instantly widened her eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Finish for now!

Hehe… Liked this chapter…? I quite enjoyed writing it actually… (Writing on the plane) Teehee…

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Oh, and take a guess why Misaki widened her eyes after she arrived at ten years later. xD

Review!


	17. The TYL Hibari Kyoya

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

Thanks for the reviews! Hehe.

I hope what happens in this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys from what you think would've happened…

Warnings… A somewhat OOC Hibari.

Anyways… To the story~

* * *

Misaki appeared in a smoke of pink, and she looked around at her surroundings. At first, she was lying sideways, and she turned her head up to the ceiling. The lights were out, and the room was all dark, not to mention. But then she felt something. She noticed the presence of someone next to her. She felt arms wrapped around her waist. Her heart started racing faster and faster, wondering who would be the one next to her ten years later. She slowly turned her head, and her body instantly jumped. She instantly widened her eyes, as a pair of cold blue grey eyes were staring into hers.

"Wh-What the fuck?! Kyo-Kyoya?!" She instantly peeled of the arms wrapped against her waist and scooted away, pulling up all the blankets to herself.

"… What," Hibari rolled his eyes. Of course he noticed this was Misaki's ten years younger self. How could he not notice the pink smoke that appeared? He knew that too well.

"… Wha-What the hell are you doing here?! Wh-Why are you here?!"

"…" Hibari sighed and helped himself up, sitting on the bed.

"And, why wouldn't I be here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Wh-What is m-my relationship to me, I-I mean yours, I-I mean, what is our relationship?!"

Hibari raised his hand to scratch his head, while I was waiting impatiently for his reply.

"Well?!"

"… You're my herbivore…"

"W-What do you mean by herbivore?! And what do you mean by y-yours?!"

"…" Hibari sighed once again. "How stupid are you? What do you not understand from those words?" He hesitated and exhaled, "Basically, you're mine."

"Y-Yours?" I pulled the blankets closer to myself. "Th-The last time I checked, I was still myself, and I didn't belong to anybody!" I hesitated for a second, and then suddenly remembered all the things that happened before I got attacked by Lambo's ten years bazooka. "And thus! We already broke up!"

"… What are you talking about…" Hibari muttered.

"Go away! I don't know you! Go find your precious Yurana! I hate you!"

Misaki started to edge off the bed, attempting to escape.

But Hibari immediately grabbed her wrist, and pulled her backwards, having Misaki falling into his embrace.

"Wh-What are you— Mngnghghgh!"

Hibari covered Misaki's mouth with his hands. She was right in his lap right now.

"Mngngngn!" Misaki tried to stuggle.

"Mi… Misaki, stop your helpless struggle," Hibari murmured.

"Mgngngh," Misaki didn't stop.

Hibari sighed, instead he held on both of her wrists with one of his hand, and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Kyo-Kyoya! Stop it!"

"You don't really hate me do you? From what I remember, 10 years ago, you called me Hibari when you… 'broke up' with me."

"… Kyo—Hibari I mean! Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Can you just stop this endless struggle? It's pointless you know?"

"Let go!"

"…" Hibari waited for Misaki to calm down.

After awhile, She finally did.

"F-Fine," Misaki finally grunted.

"…"

"… So… Um… Did I… I mean… When did I get back together with you…?"

"… Well… I guess you soon realize that I was drugged by Yurana Kaname, which caused the misunderstanding."

"… You were drugged…? Oh… I'm uhh, sorry… But how did Yurana time it so correctly? Like, how would she know I was coming back…?"

"How stupid are you, Misaki."

"…"

"… Well, Of course she wouldn't, that's why Ryuu told her. There in a relationship anyways."

"I see… Wa-wait what?! Yura and Ryuu are in a relationship!?"

"… Ah… Right, you didn't know that at the time. Ryuu and Yurana are basically boyfriend girlfriend. But, Ryuu actually loves you more. He must be stupid to try getting you to return the same feelings for him when I was there. But at least he has some good taste, picking you instead of Yurana. But well, I guess he still had some feelings for that Yurana Kaname."

"… Huh... Oh… Is that so… Then… Then why would she even like… seduce you? I mean like she has a boyfriend already."

Hibari eye twitched.

"… Because Ryuu was trying to kill me."

"W-What?!"

"… He's trying to terminate the Vongola or something. Who gives a damn."

"W-why would he even do that?!" Misaki tightened her fists together. "But, well I won't let Ryuu kill you."

"It's not like he could. Ever."

"… That's true," Misaki smiled, while leaning her head back to look at Hibari.

"Hn, you finally realize that?" Hibari smirked.

"Stop that Kyoya, you'll make me fall in love again all over."

"What do you mean again? You loved me since the beginning."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself."

"Che," He smirked.

"By the way Kyoya… How long has it been, since I arrived here…?"

"… 3 minutes 34 seconds."

"… There's not much time left…" I muttered

"By the way… How am I like, ten years later?"

"… Hn… Quite the same."

"… So I haven't changed in anyway? Am I smarter? Stronger? Sexier?" I chuckled.

Hibari pushed my head.

"Hey, stop that Kyoya," I teased.

"Hn…"

"Wait, I want to switch on the lights… I want to get a better glimpse of what you look like ten years later."

"…" Hibari sighed, and released me from his hold, while I slid of the bed and walked to the light switches.

I clicked on the button, and the lights turned on.

Taking a look behind my shoulders, I saw the ten years later Hibari Kyoya. He looked so much mature, more manly and masculine. This was the man I have fell in love with. I'm quite proud of that, I secretly laughed to myself.

"… Wow… Haha…"

"What," Hibari grunted.

"You look… different…"

Hibari rolled his eyes but had the urge to face-palm. Of course he looked different. There's a difference of 10 years.

Hibari stood up and walked towards me.

"… Mi… saki…" Hibari brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes behind my ear.

"Thanks…" I looked up at him and blushed. My heart was beating faster as I felt heat emitting out of his body. He was someone I love, why wouldn't I blush. But the pink shade on my cheeks darkened into a crimson red shade.

"…Why are you blushing?"

"… Why wouldn't I?" I replied.

Hibari rolled his eyes and looked at the time.

"4 minutes 50 seconds…"

"Oh my god, 10 more seconds!" I immediately brought my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"… It's not like I'm going to die or anything…"

"But I'll miss you!"

"… By the way… I will never love anyone—"

And the next thing I knew, I was back in Tsuna's house.

* * *

A pink smoke cleared in front of me, and I found myself sitting on a couch.

"W-What…? What?! Are you serious!? Kyoya was in the middle of telling me something! And what did he mean!? What did he mean by he would never love anyone?!" I slammed my fists into the couch. I wanted to hear what he had to say, but also worried about what he was going to say.

But didn't matter now, getting back with Hibari is the first thing on Misaki's mind. But how could she say such things like I'm sorry? It wasn't really her fault or anything. She didn't' like the idea of breaking up and then apologizing. That would be pretty pathetic. But she still liked Hibari, and that is a true fact. She took out her phone from her pockets and selected Hibari Kyoya from her contact list. She then click on the message button and hesitated.

*I'm sorry Kyoya, I mistaked things.* No, that wouldn't do… She deleted the message. Trying again Misaki type in the words *I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said,* That didn't sound right either.

Misaki sighed thought about it again. She pressed on the buttons and typed in the message *I have something to say, can we meet up?* and she put her phone away. She trembled a little. What happen if Hibari wouldn't meet up with her? She should of understood the situation before she blurted such words out of her mouth. Misaki clenched her fists. But what kind of girl wouldn't get mad or feel anything when they see their boyfriend pinned under another girl?! She closed her eyes and thought, _Yes, I had the same reaction as any other girl would have._ She dismissed the thoughts laid on the couch. Suddenly, her phone made a sound. It was a message alert.

She quickly pulled out her phone and looked at what message she got. Oh, it was just one of the commercial messages, she deleted after reading it. But once again, she got another message. Thinking it would be something of the similar, she slowly clicked on the buttons to see what message it was. It was from none other than Hibari Kyoya. Misaki instantly widened her eyes and opened the message.

*My house tonight, * that's all it said.

She rushed out the door.

* * *

Misaki sprinted towards the direction of Hibari's house, and did not stop until she reached his door. She rung the doorbell and started panting. That was a tiresome run.

The door opened and there stood Hibari Kyoya.

"…" Hibari looked at the figure panting before him.

Misaki looked upwards but stumbled forward slightly because of exhaustion as she was sprinting over here.

Hibari caught her and helped balance her. Misaki stood up and looked into Hibari's steel-blue eyes.

"… I'm sorry…" She looked downwards at her shoes.

"… It wasn't me…" Hibari muttered.

"I know it wasn't you! I'm sorry!" Misaki instantly wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"It's alright," Hibari cut me off. He had his arms around my waist now.

"A-Aren't you mad?"

"… I… Aren't you?" he asked me instead.

"I'm sorry…"

"…" He kept silent.

"Thanks for being so understanding… I should have always believed you. It's, I-I—"

"It's fine now."

I nodded. He released me and I took my arms away as well, while he led me into his house. Our house. My home…

"I miss this place…"

"… You were only gone for a few hours."

"It seemed like eternity."

"…"

"… Yeah…" Misaki muttered.

"… Speaking of which… How do you know… It wasn't me?"

"Ah… Well, I went to Tsuna's house for the time being, when I left, and then Lambo pulled out his ten-years bazooka thing, and I like… yeah… went to the future, and then well… I met you… And you told me about it…"

"I told you… ten years later…"

"Yeah… Oh my god! I almost forgot! Um! Ryuu's to kill you!"

"… Why…?"

"He wants to terminate the Vongola, and um, yeah… so he needs to kill you…"

Hibari sighed. He didn't agree to join the Vongola, yet so many troubles still find him.

"… That won't happen. And it's not like he could. Ever."

"… That sounds familiar…" Misaki thought. Oh, the future Hibari said that as well, and she smiled.

"Yeah, he won't be able to do it, thus I wouldn't let him either," She winked.

"…"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, and try to persuade him or something… By the way… Where did Yurana Kaname go?"

"… She left, probably back with Ryuu," Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Hm, yeah. Ryuu should just like one girl… seriously…" I crossed my arms and lead against the wall.

Hibari glanced at me, and looked at me from head to toe then back up.

"Hey, were you jealous?" Hibari smirked.

"… Jealous…?"

Suddenly, he pressed both of his hands on either sides of my head on the wall and crept up closer. He had me pinned against the wall.

"Kyo-Kyoya, stop that…" I looked away, as a shade of crimson crept up on my cheeks.

"So you were…?"

"N-No! I wasn't!" I bit my lips and squeezed my eyes shut.

But after I shut my eyes, a warm pair of lips was pressed against mine. Hibari glided his tongue over my lips demanding for entrance. I opened just enough to let his tongue slide in to my mouth. His hands were still on both sides of me, therefore I was trapped.

I would be trapped all night.

* * *

A/N:

Finish for now! xD

Ah… short-ish chapter again, but hopefully all as enjoyable as my other ones.

I'm almost done with this fan-fic…

Thanks for all the people who has continued supporting until now.

Oh hey… Do you guys think Ryuu should die? xD I'm debating against myself~

Please give me your thoughts and drop by a **review!**


	18. The Truth

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School started so I just go things everywhere.

Well, I'm almost done with this story… I know, sad. Well, I'll just try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for the reviews! :P

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. Might not turn out how you expected. :/ xD

Anyways…

* * *

The next morning was just like every other day. Nothing much has changed since yesterday… Well, the fact that Misaki's still and will forever be in Hibari's arms. Literally. The two of them were tangled with each other on the floor, and was lying against the couch.

Sunlight sparkled through the window, and a beam of light hit the two bodies. Misaki peeked her eyes opened at the still figure against her shoulders.

"H-Hey…" She murmured softly.

Hibari's eyes slowly lifted open and stared at the girl next to her.

"…Um, it's morning…"

"…Hn…" He put both of his hands on the floor to help him straighten up.

"Umm…" Misaki didn't know what she could or should say.

"…" Hibari kept silent and helped himself up, then held his hand out.

Misaki looked up into his eyes to see his head tilt a little. She smiled and reached out her hand to grab onto Hibari's, and he pulled her up.

Hibari kind of pulled her quite hard with his strength and Misaki stumbled a little, only being to be caught by Hibari's arms. She fell into his embrace, as her head rested against his shoulders.

"…" Hibari wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and rested his head against hers.

Misaki had her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

The two of them embraced each other in silence, until finally Misaki let go and backed away.

"Umm…" She looked at her watch. It was 9:03AM. "I'm going to go out now, need to get some things cleared up…"

Hibari raised his eyebrows at her and muttered, "What."

"… All the mess that deals with Ryuu… I want to get that cleared up…"

"…" Hibari hesitated, and Misaki turned around to leave, only to be grabbed on the wrist.

She turned around with her confused expression.

"It's… dangerous," Hibari murmured.

"Haha, no, it'll be fine. No worries," Misaki smiled to reassure him.

"… I'll go with you."

"Oh no, I think it would be better if I went alone… He doesn't really like you that is…"

"… Just don't go then, I'm serious…"

Misaki kept herself silent, then smiled and headed for the door.

She left.

"… That idiot just won't listen to me..." He sighed.

* * *

Misaki left the house and started heading toward where Ryuu stayed. It was just going to be like any day, where she has just left Hibari's house and was heading to the hotel. Wait, no. He and Yura were supposedly lovers. Damn it. How was she to face him? It would just be awkward and shit. She closed her eyes and thought for a second. An idea popped in her head, and she kept walking.

It didn't take long until she arrived at the hotel where Ryuu stayed. She took the lift and stepped out as she arrived at the top floor. To Ryuu's room… Misaki kept walking until she stopped in front of his room. Gently, she placed her hands on the knob. And then she hesitated. What was she going to say when she sees his face? He would be someone that loves her, but at the same time, loves someone else… She lowered her head and stood there pondering.

And then the door opened.

Misaki lifted her head instantly, eyes locking into no other than Ryuu's.

"Misaki!" Ryuu seemed to be surprise.

"Eh… Hey… Ryuu…" She mumbled out those words.

"I-I… Are you okay?" He lifted her chin with his delicate fingers.

"D-Don't touch me," she slapped away his hands.

"… Your servant… Who the hell does she think she is?!" Misaki started to turn away, but Ryuu had her by the wrist.

Misaki smiled inside.

"What Ryuu?! Did you send Yurana over to get me and Hibari to break up?! What do you want?!"

"Misaki! It's not what you think!" He pulled me into his room and shut the door.

I stood there idle with my arms draped.

"Misaki, look at me."

I ignored him, and stared down at my feet.

"Misaki…" He walked closer and held both of my shoulders.

I looked up and struggled to free myself. I flung my arms around and tried to push him, instead, he pushed me to the wall and slammed his hands on the wall to prevent my escape.

"Listen to me!" He shouted.

"I don't have anything I want to hear from you!"

"Don't you love Hibari Kyoya?!"

I was surprised by his sudden question and gazed at him in the eyes.

"What about him?!"

"… He's done stuff with Yurana now, and you're not the least mad at him?!"

"I-I!"

"He was with Yurana!"

I hesitated. _'Yurana and Ryuu doesn't know I got back together with Hibari. Yurana probably thinks I hate Hibari now, and that's probably what she told Ryuu."_

"… I-I… I know…" I slid to the ground. _My acting isn't bad eh?_ I thought to myself.

Ryuu crouched down as well.

"Did you come here to blame everything on me…?"

"I-I… No, I'm sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine. Blame everything on me if it makes you feel better."

"No… I'm just being a bitch right now."

"No, no…" Ryuu gently cupped my face with his hands.

I was shocked of his sudden actions, but I decided to play along.

"…Your hands are so warm… Ryuu…" I slowly brought my hands up to hold onto his.

Ryuu smiled and cupped my other cheek with his other hand.

"Is that so…? I'm here to warm you up…" Ryuu backed away a little, and then suddenly, he lifted me up and carried me over to his bed and dropped me on the sheets.

"Ryuu…?"

"Misaki… You know, in this world, I am the person that loves you the most."

"I-I…" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug as his arms moved behind my back. He moved his head and gazed into my eyes.

"Ryuu~! Are we gonna have some fun tonight~?! I bought—" A pair of underwear fell on the ground as someone intruded in the room.

Ryuu and I instantly averted our eyes, and looked at the intruder.

It was Yurana.

"Oh… My god…" Yurana muttered.

"Get the fuck out Yurana Kanade!"

"R-Ryuu…" Yurana's voice quavered.

_Ah, a fight between 'lovers.'_

"W-What's… h-happening?!" I instantly stood up away from Ryuu.

"Misaki!" He turned his eyes upon me.

"Yu-Yura! W-What are you doing here?!"

Her eyes turned fierce and burned like fire. "I can't take it anymore! I've had enough of this act! Ryuu's mine!"

"Misaki! Don't listen to her!"

"…He…Hehh…" I slowly backed away.

"Yura! Get the hell out of here I said!"

"Ryuu! So what is it now?! So you seriously love that bitch?! So what am I to you?! What the fuck am I?!"

"…R-Ryuu… You're… You're together with Yura?"

"No, no Misaki. Of course not. Don't listen to her blabber."

"…A toy?" Those two words came out from Yurana's mouth.

Ryuu and I both looked at her.

"I'm just your toy right, Ryuu? Your sex toy?" She dropped to the ground.

I honestly felt a little sorry for her.

I walked towards her, and held out my hand.

"Fuck off! Bitch!" She slapped my hand away.

"That's enough Yura!" Ryuu hollered.

"Ryuu!" Tears started shedding from her face.

"I thought I told you to play along with me until the end!"

"I don't know what you are anymore Ryuu…" I murmured.

"Misaki! I—"

"I don't want to hear anything from you. There's nothing you need to say. I'm heading back to Kyoya's. He understands me the best."

"Misa!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"You're not leaving me. Not now, not ever. And never in the thought that you're going back to that Hibari Kyoya," He hissed.

"Let go of me!"

"It's best if you go ahead and forget him! I will kill him anyways!"

"W-What are you talking about?!" _So Ryuu is really going to kill Kyoya… He really is… _

"I came here to terminate the Vongola! Hibari Kyoya shall die as well!"

"Y-You're going to kill him?!"

"All I'm doing here is for your good. If I get you separated from him, you won't be hurt once he dies."

"N-No! You can't kill him!" _Oh god, how am I supposed to convince him not to kill Kyoya?"_

Yurana looked up at me, who was held against Ryuu. She quickly took out a blade that she had and started coming at me.

"No! Yura!" I knew I wouldn't be in danger if Ryuu was by my side. The thing was, Yura would be in danger.

Suddenly, her blade was whacked out of her hands.

She stood there shaking, not knowing what had just happened.

There was now a fourth person standing in the room.

Hibari Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" his name blurted out from my mouth.

Hibari has been following me all the way since I left. That was… not unexpected I guess.

Hibari looked at me and then turned his cold steel eyes to Ryuu.

"Haha… Trying to be the hero saving the princess huh? But I'm sorry, I'll be the hero from now on. Go on, go make love with your Yurana."

"Misaki is not yours. She belongs to me," Hibari muttered.

I blushed upon those simple words.

"Kyoya…"

"Misaki! What are you thinking! He doesn't love you!"

"I love Kyoya more than you, more than anyone else," I turned directly at Ryuu.

"Y-You… How could you… I love you so much yet you…" He held me against him with force and bent down.

Instantly, he grabbed the blade which Yurana dropped, and Hibari didn't stop him in time.

Hibari gritted his teeth.

"… I'll kill her if you don't leave now," Ryuu sharpened his eyes.

"R-Ryuu…?" I widened my eyes.

"…" Hibari tightened his grip on his tonfas.

"Yes, kill her… kill her… Ryuu…" Yurana pleaded.

"Shut up!" Ryuu yelled, and Misaki took her chance to elbow him on the side.

Ryuu stumbled backwards and clenched his hands on his waist.

"Mi-Misaki…" Ryuu muttered.

Hibari pulled me towards him, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Hibari Kyoya… You will die right here…" Ryuu face Hibari and gripped on the blade in his hands.

Ryuu started heading for Hibari, but then he suddenly dropped on to the ground mid-way.

"W-What…" he laid on the ground.

There was a blade stuck in his left calf.

Yurana was holding on to the blade that was stuck in his left calf. (Yes, she had another blade.)

"Ryuu…" She smiled softly.

"What are you doing Yurana?!" Misaki shouted.

"I'm sorry Ryuu… I understand how you will never love me back… So…" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Maybe… Maybe if you'll never love me back, there is no reason for my life as well… Maybe… Maybe if I die with you… That would be the best thing that could happen for me… I'm sorry for being so selfish…"

"Y-Yura…" He held onto her hands and forced the blade out of his thigh.

"Ryuu!" I rushed towards him and bent down to look at his wound.

"…Misaki…" His lips curved upwards, instantly he held the blade and slashed it towards me.

"The fuck?!" I yelled, but the blade fell from his hands.

Hibari had once again knocked away the blade.

"…Ryuu…" Hibari sharpened his eyes.

"Ha…haha…" He chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you, Hibari Kyoya—"

"Wake up, Ryuu!" Misaki slapped him in the face.

Ryuu sat there idle, with right cheek red with a slap mark.

"Misaki!" Yurana glared at her.

"Wake up! It's time to let go!"

Ryuu stiffened upon those words.

"Ryuu… Remember… there's a point where you need to let go… It might be better to do so…" I murmured.

"… Haha… I told you that… the last time I saw you 2 years ago… huh?"

Misaki nodded slightly.

"… Yes… I think you're right…" He smiled softly. That smile…

He grabbed the blade again, and Hibari instantly pulled me backwards.

He thrust the blade right into his stomach and he started coughing blood.

"Ryuu!" Misaki widened her eyes.

"Ryuu!" Yurana hugged him by the waist.

"… I-I… I love you… Misaki…"

Yurana hugged him tighter against those words.

"You two… Yu-chan…" He tilted his head, and laid on Yurana's shoulders.

"Ryuu…" Yurana whispered into his ears.

"Ryuu, you… you didn't need to do that…" Misaki quavered.

"… No… It was needed. Or e-else," He coughed up some more blood. "Or else… I would have came for Hibari Kyoya… And that would have broken your heart…" He started panting.

"Ryuu, don't talk…" Yurana murmured.

"Yu… Thank you so much for these two years… I-I… lov-ve y-you…" And he became a lifeless being.

"Ryuu…" A shed of tear rolled down my cheeks.

Yurana hugged him in silence. Hibari just stood beside me silently.

"…So what are you going to do… Yura…?"

"… I'll join him shortly…" She murmured.

"Yu… You don't need to—"

"It's my life. It's my wish."

Misaki nodded, and like that, Hibari and Misaki left the hotel.

The next day, on the news, it was found that two bodies laid dead, in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N:

So finish for now.

Okay, was that a bad ending for the Ryuu stuff? :/

I was kind of stuck on how to end it. Hope that didn't turn out too bad…

Well I think the next chapter will be the last one… :) / :( Happy to finish, sad that it will… xD

Well… until next time~

And Review! :3


	19. In His Arms

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (:

Oh my god. Sorry! Sorry for not updating in… "awhile…" Yeah, still school stuff going on… so yeah… Well but guess what?! I decided to make this chapter longer, alright? (:

But anyways, thanks for the reviews guys~!

And Oh. My. God… Last Chapter… :'( *sobs sobs*

Warnings: This chapter may be a little OOC… (more than a little possibly?) Whatever (:

So… to the story…

* * *

It's been two days since the incident with Ryuu and Yurana, while Hibari and Misaki has returned hope living safe and sound like how they used to. A beam of light shot through the windows and it was another beautiful day again.

"Damn it! Where did my swim suit go?!" A voice was heard through the house.

Well, of course, it was Misaki. Hibari wouldn't be yelling like that, would he now? Nothing else could be heard besides the voice of Misaki's and Hibari just sat on the couch with his legs and arms crossed. Slightly annoyed.

"Neh Kyoya! Have you seen my swimsuit?!"

"…" Hibari didn't bother to reply. How the hell would he know where her swimsuit was. He had never even seen it.

"I had it with me last night! I was all prepared! Where did it all go?!"

"…" Hibari closed his eyes.

After a few more minutes of loud noises of opening and closing drawers and doors, Misaki finally burst out laughing.

"AHAHHA! So that's where I put it! I found it Kyoya, found it!" She locked the bathroom door and started undressing. The two of them are going to go to a beach today. Misaki held her swimsuit against her body. _Ah, going for a swim with Kyoya at the beach. Maybe a shark will attack me and he'll come save me like he always does. _Misaki fantasized. She slipped out of her underwear and wore her lavender bikini with white flowers that complimented her appearance. After that, she slipped on her yellow flowery t-shirt and a pair of sky blue beach pants.

She exited out of the bathroom and found Hibari lying on the couch.

"Neh, Kyoya, are you ready?"

"…" Hibari tilted his head upwards to look back and rolled his eyes. "No shit."

"Are you always that prepared, or is this just the special occasion because I'm going along with you to the beach?" Misaki smirked.

"…" Hibari stood up, stretched and yawned. He tilted his head towards the door, signaling for our departure. The two of us headed out the door and we drove to the beach. _I wonder where Hibari gets all these cars. This is quite a fancy car for someone our age… I guess, it's all because of the authority he has in Namimori._ Misaki smiled inward to herself. Her boyfriend was one of a kind.

Hibari was driving while Misaki sat next to him humming a tune.

"So… What are the plans for today…?" Misaki asked.

"…Hn…" Hibari did that usual 'hn' thing.

"… What…? You said you were going to plan the day, so… your plans are?" Misaki raised her eyebrows, curious of what's on his mind.

"…You'll see…"

"C'mon, tell me neh, Kyoya."

"…Just wait…"

"Ah, fine fine, I'll just leave it as a surprise," Misaki looked out the window.

They were on some road that was near the shore. There were a lot of trees that surrounded them, and one by one, the trees flashed by and disappeared. Within a few minutes, the car came to the stop.

Misaki unbuckled her seatbelt as Hibari pulled on the door handle and stepped out.

"Wait, don't move," He turned to me and said then closed the door on his side.

I didn't quite understand his words, but did as he told, and sat still in the car. I watched him as he walked around the car and slowed down as he neared the side of my door of the car. He reached out his hands and opened the door of the car.

I looked into his eyes, somewhat surprised.

"Why… Why thank you…" I carefully stepped out the car while a small faint crimson color crept onto my cheeks.

His actions had surely surprised me. It was definitely something I would never think he would do, it was so… nice of him… Weird.

He gave the door a push and it closed.

"…Let's go…" He turned around as he grabbed onto my hands and pulled me with him.

_Kind of sweet, but a little… rough… forceful… But it's Kyoya, what do you expect?_ I smiled to myself.

"So… where we going first…?" I questioned.

"… Lunch."

"I see… I see…" I murmured.

Now I come to think about it, we two are sure an awkward couple hm? Maybe it is just Hibari. Anyone and everyone would have an… "awkward" relationship with him… But… I'll work on that.

We arrived in front of a little beach food stand, and the two of us sat down.

"…We're… eating here…?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"…Are you stupid? Obviously. Can't you see we have already sat down?" He rolled his eyes.

"But… I was thinking of a more… a more… ro…ro…mantic place…" My voice slowly softened.

He smirked.

"Wh-what's with that smile of yours?!" I crossed my arms.

"Well… I'll leave that more ro… I'll leave that to tonight's dining."

"Ah… I see," I looked downwards to my lap, reflecting on how stupid I was to ask the question.

Lunch was a very simple plain course. Hibari ordered a burger, while I had a hot dog. Despite the simplicity of… food… It tasted delicious.

"Kyoya, that was some good food, neh?"

He nodded in reply.

Sometimes, I wish would just talk more. That was maybe one of his negative sides of him. He talked to little. Sometimes I have the urge to say something like _damn you Kyoya, can you speak up a little?_ But thinking over again, there were so many more good things about him. He's already like perfect, can't expect more from him can I? I brushed of the thought. How selfish of I to think about what areas he needs to improve in? I love him the way he is. He doesn't need to change.

He paid the fee and reached for my hands again. Our finger interlocked with one another as we slowly walked side by side against the beach shore. I held on to his arm with my other arm and leaned against him. He peeked at me and looked back straight ahead.

We walked awhile until we arrived at the main beach area, where a lot of other people were as well.

Hibari grunted.

"Kyoya, you want to move to the more… less people area? I know you don't like crowds," I tugged on his sleeved.

"…It's fine. Moreover, most of the equipment are in this area," he muttered.

"Are you sure…? I'm totally fine with going back and forth—"

"I'm sure."

"Okay…" I nodded.

We set out the mats that we brought, and stuck an umbrella that we rented into the sand.

"Perfect," I smiled at him.

He shrugged.

"Hmm… So before I get full out into the sun… I'll need some sunscreen…"

Hibari frowned a little, and crossed his arms.

I slipped of my shirt and shorts, revealing my lavender bikinis with little white flowery designs.

Hibari slightly turned away.

I grabbed onto his wrist and turned him towards me.

"What? Don't you like it? My swimsuit, I mean…" My smile kind of faded.

"…No…"

"Y-You seriously don't…? Oh…"

"No, I mean, I… do…"

"Then w-why… Ah… I see…" I smirked at him.

I held onto his shoulders and put pressure on it, signaling him to kneel down. He squatted while I laid on the mat, and held out a bottle of sunscreen at him.

"Can you help me…? Kyoya~?"

"….Do it yourself…" He started turning away again.

Once again, I grabbed onto his wrist, preventing him to go anywhere.

"Now, now, Kyoya… What's the matter? Can't get any bit sexual in public?" I grinned.

"…"

"Haha, you're way to cute Kyoya. Too cute. At least help me apply it on my back? I can't really reach and cover my whole back with the sunscreen."

"…Hn…"

He twisted off the cap, and squeezed out the cream onto my back, gently rubbing it with his hands.

Who knew how softly someone like him could apply sunscreen…

"Done," He said, and handed the bottle to me.

"Thanks, Kyoya~" I chuckled, as I started applying the cream to other parts of my body.

"You want any?" I handed him the sunscreen after I finished. Speaking of which, Hibari was still in his school uniform. (Yes, the one he like wears everyday.) He doesn't really wear anything else, does he.

"Neh, Kyoya… You're not going to wear… that," I pointed at his clothes, "when you're… swimming right…?"

"…You really are an idiot, are you?" He started unbuttoning his shirts.

_Holy… Hibari going half naked. _I smiled to myself.

He neatly folded his white dress shirt and started unbuckling his pants, slipping them off.

He was now in a pair of swimming shorts.

I looked at him from head to toe, glancing over those abs he had on his tummy area, and those biceps. _Damn~ This is my hot sexy masculine boyfriend_.

"…What…" He murmured, finding the slightly bit of un-comfortableness as I was like 'staring' at him. (No, not really actually.)

"Oh… nothing… It's just that I rarely see you in anything else besides the school uniforms…"

"…Is that so…" He muttered in response.

"…Haha… So um, what do you want to do…? Go for a swim…? Hey actually, can you go get one of those beach ball thingies?"

"…Hn," Hibari shrugged and turned to go get the equipment.

Meanwhile, I placed my sunscreen back in my bag, and walked out from the shade of my umbrella. Three guys walked towards my direction and stopped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Um, sorry," I apologized, knowing it wasn't my fault that I almost crashed into them.

One of the guys grabbed onto my wrist, "Oh dear. Are you alone? You want to play with us?" He smiled gently.

Honestly, I had to reason to reject them. They couldn't harm in any way, but I had Kyoya with me today, so, I'll pass.

"No thanks," I replied, tilting my head towards the side and smiled back at them.

"Ahh, how cute~!" Another guy wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

_Okay, this guy was going a little to far._

"Yeah, no worries! It'll be fun! Just come along with us!" The 3rd guy wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Okay, that was a little bit… way to far…_

"I'm Taiga, this is Kida and Kurou," He said, hands _still_ on my waist.

I'm sorry, I'm busy," I pushed away their hands and decided to take a run and splash into the ocean water, but one of them literally embraced me, and trapped me in his hold.

"Hey! Let go!" I frowned. I kept my volume low, not wanting to attract attention.

"We got a bad one here, don't we—"

A ball hit Taiga in the face and he fell backwards.

"Don't touch her. She's with me," Hibari pulled me towards him, as I quickly held onto his arm.

"You're with this wimp?" Kurou chuckled. Despite Hibari's quite visible muscles, he was still skinny. "Come to us, he doesn't deserve you."

"You bastards… I will—"

"Kyoya, it's fine. Let's not cause such a fuss here…" I tugged on his arm.

Hibari hesitated and then said, "You guys either fuck off, or I'll deal with each of you individually."

"Ahh~ How scary is that? Kida and Kurou started to shake, pretending they were scared. Taiga stood up and frowned.

"You. You were the one who threw that rubbish at me?"

"Yes. Yes, that's right. So what?"

"Kyoya…" I frowned at him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well… As a man, I won't go angry like shit at you. But the girl," Taiga looked at me, "Come with us."

"No… I'm with Kyoya…" I declined.

"What's so good about him? …How about this. We'll play a little game. If we win, you spend the… day with us… And if you, my dear, and your little boyfriend wins, just pretend we never appeared. How does that sound?"

"So… I'm the prize…?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't' like the way that sounded, but who cares. I'll do whatever to get them off my back.

Hibari looked at me for approval, and I nodded in reply.

"So, what little game are we playing?" I questioned.

"…Beach volleyball…? Two on two," Taiga replied.

"Two on two…? Che, aren't you a bit underestimating us?" I said.

"Ahaha… We have a brave on here don't we, Kida, Kurou?" They all chuckled.

"Why don't we just go with three on two?" I suggested.

"If our princess here insists, I guess we'll do that," Kurou grinned.

We got ourselves organized at the beach volleyball net, as Hibari and I stood on one side, and the three of them stood on the other.

"You sure you want to play three on two? You guys are really to a disadvantage now," Kida stated.

"It's fine. We're short of people anyways, even if it was supposed to be a normal match. Shall we get started?" I winked at Kyoya.

Hibari smirked, while the other 3 nodded in response.

They started the serve.

*time-skip*

They finished the game with a score of 21-2.

Who won? Hibari and Misaki. Of course.

"Good game, guys! All of you played well!" Misaki smirked.

Yes, she was feeling a little cocky right now, but hey, they messed with her, so this is the only ending for them, right?

"…Ah… We lost guys… Let's go…" Taiga shook his head and left with Kida and Kurou.

"Kyoya! We were so beast out there!"

"… Who's the one to talk… That hit out of the boundaries while serving."

"Hey! All my other serves were like awesome," she smiled as she started walking towards the ocean waves, and then dipped her toes in the cool salty water.

"Kyoya! C'mon!" Misaki motioned him towards her, and he slowly dragged himself near her.

Misaki yanked on Hibari's arm and pulled him into the water. Hibari stumbled a little, as the sand beneath him kind of sank when he stepped on it. Sand seeped through his toes, and water brushed past his ankles. Hibari surely hasn't been to the beach for a long time.

Suddenly, Hibari pushed Misaki into the water, and Misaki splashed into the water. She stood back up and started to splash water towards Hibari.

"Kyoya! That was mean!" She laughed.

Hibari smirked, and did the same, started splashing water towards her as well.

"Ah! This is some salty shit," Misaki started spatting, as she got some of the ocean water into her mouth.

"Serves you right, I guess," Hibari looked at her hopelessly.

Misaki immediately splashed some more water at him as he was saying that, and he himself got some in his mouth.

"Fuck." He licked his lips.

"Che, serves _you_ right," Misaki walked towards Hibari and hugged him.

The two of them spent their whole afternoon at the beach, until the sun started to set.

"Umm, well Kyoya. You want to get going now? I'm kind of hungry…" Misaki smiled softly.

"…Hn…" Hibari nodded, and the two of them left the ocean waters and went to pack there stuff. After quickly rinsing the sand off themselves at the showers, they dried themselves up and slipped back on their clothing.

"So… Where we eating…?" Misaki grabbed onto Hibari's arm and leaned against it like earlier.

"…We'll be there shortly…"

They arrived at a restaurant next to the beach shore and walked it.

"Reserved for two," He said to the management people there.

"Ah, yes, Hibari-san, please, come this way," The guy led us to a room and closed the door. I was a bit surprised that the guy knew Kyoya was called Hibari, despite that he never told him.

"Wow, Kyoya, you even reserved seats?"

"…Of course…"

"Aww…" The two of the seated themselves and looked at the menu.

"Fuck! All of this is expensive as fuck!" I widened my eyes as I saw the prices.

"Kyoya! Are we even wearing the suitable type of clothing to enter this restaurant anyways?!"

"… Misaki… Who do you think I am…"

"That's true… The guy who led us in here knew your name without having you even tell him."

"Hn," he smirked.

"Okay… So, are we really going to order such expensive plates of food? Like really, you could spend it on something more useful or something. I mean, this is just food…"

"…" Hibari felt slightly annoyed. He was supposed to bring her out for this fancy dinner, and she's complaining about the prices being too expensive. _I guess she has a point, but seriously…_ He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, eat whatever."

"Oh…" Misaki noticed his change of tone. He wanted to bring her for a good meal yeah?

A waitress came in and asked us if she could take our order.

"Alright, I'll take umm…" Misaki scanned through the choices of meals, "I'll have the prawn thingy," she pointed at her Menu.

"Ah, a set B. Then what about you, sir?" She looked towards Hibari.

"A," He pointed to his menu.

"Anything else? Some red wine, maybe? It's very nice, from the 1970's."

"… Sure, we'll have it."

"Ah, yes," she nodded, and left the room.

"Wine…?! You know… I'm not exactly at age to drink alcoholic drinks… Speaking of which… Neither are you."

"…It's fine."

"…Whatever you say," Misaki sighed.

Shortly, the salad part of the course was served.

"Whoo~ Look at this stuff. It's decorated so neatly!"

"…" Hibari picked up his fork and started eating.

"Damn, this is some good hell of a salad," Misaki ate happily.

Hibari looked at the female munching her food away, his lips tilted upwards by a little, and continued his own food.

"Here is the soup for the meal. It's pumpkin cream soup," The waitress smiled as she carefully served our soups."

"Thanks," I nodded at her.

"You're welcome," her smile grew bigger and exited the room.

The salad was already good as a beast, I wonder what the soup would taste like. I picked up my spoon, and slurped down the creamy liquid.

"Ahh! This is some shitty good stuff!"

"…Can you drink… quietly? You're making loud slurping noises," Hibari commented.

"Look, Kyoya. I was raised to become something like an assassin. I'm not here to learn like etiquette. I'm not like… you, so… no comment," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"…You really are hopeless…"

"Haha, that's for you to say. Falling in love with someone as hopeless as me," I teased.

"…" Hibari said nothing and continued drinking his soup.

"…Someone shy?" I grinned.

_Ah, Kyoya isn't someone that is really familiar with relationships. That just makes it all the cuter._

After we finished the soup, our main course arrived.

"Wow, beef tenderloin, Kyoya?"

"…Hn…"

It was like a large piece of meat. Like a really large piece of meet.

"You… sure you can finish that…?" I asked.

"…I don't waste food."

"I see…" Misaki picked some of the meat out of her prawn and placed it into her mouth.

"Oh, and here's the wine…" The waitress said, as she opened up the cork, and poured some into our glass cups.

"Thanks," I said, and she left the room.

Both of us picked up are glass cup and sipped on the wine.

"Hey… It taste sweet yet a little teeny bit sour. It… taste pretty nice…"

"…It's wine… But, don't drink too much, you might get drunk. I doubt you can take in too much alcohol…"

"…Haha, sure…" The two of them continued eating their food.

"Damn. Okay Kyoya. This stuff is totally worth the price," I said while chewing on my food.

"…" He didn't say anything, but on the inside, Hibari was feeling quite happy that she enjoying her food.

"God, I'm so full," Misaki rubbed her tummy after finishing her main course.

"…You should be," Hibari muttered. He was definitely feeling the same.

"Desserts~" The waitress chirped as she came in with two plates of tiramisu in her hands. "Here you go, and here you go," She smiled and left.

"Ah… Tiramisu…" I poked my fork into the soft creamy cake, and licked it off my fork.

"Enjoyed?"

"Enjoyed…? The food you mean…? Yeah, hell yes!" I laughed.

"…" Hibari smirked.

"Ah, you just keep on doing that smirk of yours don't you? Are you like, able to laugh?" I teased.

"…" He returned back to his poker face.

"Okay, okay. I'm soorrryyy, haha."

"Well, if you're done, I'm going to pay the fee."

"Yeah, sure."

Hibari called in the waitress, to pay for our dinner.

She came back with the bill and Hibari pulled out his wallet, and gave the waitress some money.

"Keep the change," and the he stood up, signaling me to go with him.

"Ah, thank you, Hibari-san, and Hibari's girlfriend-san."

I blushed slightly at the comment and the two of us left.

"Wow, keep the change? How much did you pay? How much did our meal cost?"

"Our food cost 23,000 yen, (approx. 295 dollars) and I gave them 25,000."

"…Sorry… That was quite… expensive… I should of chose something chea—"

"It was good though?"

"Yeah, of course. One of the best meals I've eaten for a long time."

"Then that's all it matters."

"Thanks…" I clung on to his arm. Again.

We walked down the seashore and stopped in front of a bench. He sat down, so I did the same and sat next to him.

"You're face is a little red. It's probably from the wine you had. You shouldn't have drank too much."

"I-I… It was surely expensive…"

"…"

Misaki leaned her head onto Hibari's shoulders.

"Neh…Kyoya… Have you ever loved anyone else?"

"…No."

"Really…? Wow… Then maybe in the future… you'll find another—"

"No, Misaki… I will… I will never love anyone… besides you…"

_Why did that sound… so…somewhat familiar…? I searched through my thoughts and realized. This was something the TYL Hibari was saying… Maybe that was what he wanted to say... _ I smiled.

"But, how are you so sure…?"

"…Because… you're the first one that opened up my heart… and showed me… what is love…" Hibari murmured.

He felt so uncomfortable saying all these cheesy lines.

"Haha, Kyoya, that sounds reallllyyy cheesy. Haha… But… that doesn't mean—"

"Look. Misaki. Just…" Hibari sighed. "Just listen. I don't think any other girl. I mean, I know there is not another girl that will be… the right one…"

"Haha," I snuggled up closer to him.

"I believe you."

"…"

"Only because I know I'm still with you ten years later," I laughed.

Hibari traced his arms around me, and held me in his embrace.

_Hey look, I'm in his arms again. Just like before, just like now, and just like in the future. I'll always be in his arms… Forever and always…_ I closed my eyes.

Without noticing his movements, our lips connected with one another, and it slowly turned into a heated kiss.

"Kyo—"

Hibari took the chance to slip his tongue into my cavern.

"Mhnn…" I groaned in… pleasure.

I brought my arms around his neck, while he held me by the waist. I could feel his tongue intertwine with mine, and it explored each and every piece of Misaki's mouth.

"Damn you," I pushed him away, while laughing a bit.

"Hn, can't get a little sexual in public?"

"Are you mocking me, Hibari Kyoya?" I smirked.

"Who knows?" He grinned in reply.

"You're such a meanie. You meanie," I stuck my tongue at him again.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Oh wait, a message," I took out my phone.

Hibari rolled his eyes.

~_Misaki, tomorrow, come over. We have some training for Tsuna to do.~_

"UGHHH. Reborn!"

"What?" Hibari questioned.

"He wants me to go over tomorrow and help out with Tsuna's training."

"..."

"Sigh, I'll beat the crap out of them anyways."

"...Herbivore."

"Whaaat?! What do you mean?!"

"Herbivore, I said."

"Heyyy, what do you mean by herbivore?! I'm not a herbivore! I'm not weakling, I can beat the crap out of the surely!"

"Hn… No, you're an herbivore. My herbivore."

"…" I blushed. In a bright crimson shade. I hope he didn't see it. Let the night cover up my face, please, please.

"You're blushing."

"N-No, no I'm not. It, it's just the wine from before!"

"…Whatever you say," He smirked.

"…Believe me…"

"…Hn…"

"I-I—"

And just without noticing again, our lips brushed past each other's, and once again, connected.

_**~END~**_

* * *

A/N::

O_e Was that alright?!

I don't know. I wasn't too sure how to end it… Tried my best though… Hope it was good enough, yeah? (:

Okay, so guys… Thanks for the ones who has supported me until… now… yeah… That's right. (:

Hey, achievement. Longest chapter I've written yet. It's actually not a lot compared to other fanfics out there, but… *accomplisment*

Well I'm going to be continue working on my other fanfics now… "Why do you differ," is going to be another Hibari x OC, but a really different type of personality, and it's TYL. Take a look if interested. (:

But anyways… This is it… *sob sob* Hope you guys liked it!

(Sorry if there were any grammatical errors… I've been writing this late at night and my brain might of malfunctioned somewhere…)

Anyways, review! :D

-Saadokana18


End file.
